Mystery of The Twins
by LittleEvil19
Summary: Kisah dua saudara kembar yang tak pernah bisa bersatu, namun secara tak sadar akan sangat kompak saat menghadapi suatu kasus. l Kyuhyun - Kibum l
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle** : "Mystery of The Twins"

 **Author** : Little Evil  
 **Genre** : Mystery, Romance  
 **Main Cast (s)** :

Cho Kyuhyun (SJ)

Kim Kibum as Cho Kibum (SJ)

Park Hyura (OC)

 **Other Cast (s) :**

Choi Donghyun (OC)

Lee Sikyung (OC)

Kim Jisung (OC)

SJ Member

 **Length** : Series

 **Rated** : **T –M** for blood scene  
 **Facebook** : Iffah Pevensie

 **Disclaimer :**

Some scene (s) are inspired by series but the plot (s) are absolutely mine.

 **Summary :**

Kisah dua saudara kembar yang tak pernah bisa bersatu, namun secara tak sadar akan sangat kompak saat berhadapan dengan suatu kasus. Lalu bagaimana jika keduanya melabuhkan hati pada gadis yang sama?

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Jleb- Crash..!

Kali ini bahu kanannya yang menjadi sasaran. Pria bertubuh tegap itu kembali limbung untuk kesekian kalinya. Erangan tertahan terdengar samar. Merahnya darah kembali menutup pandangannnya. Tangan kirinya bergerak menahan rasa nyeri yang teramat sangat pada bahunya.

Ruangan dengan sedikit cahaya yang berpendar menjadi saksi bisu pergulatan sengit dua sosok pria dewasa. Lantai berdebu, dinding usang dengan cat yang terkelupas. Isinya tampak lengang membuat dua pria tersebut semakin gencar melayangkan aksinya. Kematian adalah tujuan mutlak.

"Belum menyerah juga, Sikyung –ssi?" pria dengan tubuh kurus itu tersenyum sinis mendapati tubuh lawannya yang dipenuhi luka yang menganga. Tuxedo hitam yang dikenakannya tergeletak, noda darah membasahinya. Kemeja putihnya robek di beberapa bagian, menampakkan bagian kulitnya yang terkoyak tajamnya mata pisau sepanjang lima belas sentimeter –yang berada digenggamannya.

"Menyerah? Cih. Tidak untuk pria brengsek sepertimu!" Mendengar jawaban angkuh dari lawannya, membuatnya semakin melebarkan seringaian di bibirnya. Genggaman pisau di tangan kanannya makin erat, lawannya adalah sosok yang amat keras kepala. Iris matanya menatap tajam mengikuti gerakan pria di hadapannya kini tengah berusaha berdiri diatas kedua kakinya. Kaki kanannya yang berlubang tampak mengeluarkan darah segar, menghambat usahanya.

"Haha, 'pria brengsek'? Apa kau tengah mengatai dirimu sendiri, Sikyung-ssi yang terhormat?"

Crasshh!

Tanpa menunggu reaksi lawannya, pria bertubuh kurus itu kembali menerjang perut Sikyung dengan gerakan cepat saat dirinya baru saja berhasil berdiri diatas kedua kakinya yang goyah. Tak ayal mata pisau yang berkilat marah itu kembali mengoyak bagian tubuhnya.

"Arghh.." erangan tertahan terdengar. Sikyung merasakan mata pisau itu mengoyak kulitnya, kemudian menembus lambungnya. Darah segar kembali mengalir di balik kemeja putihnya, sementara tubuhnya jatuh berlutut. Namun tatapan tajamnya tak teralihkan pada sosok tegap dihadapannya.

"Ji- Sung-uhukk" frase terlontar seiring dirinya terbatuk, darah mengalir hingga dagunya. Nafasnya tersengal menahan sakit di sekujur tubuh yang menyerangnya dirasa semakin menjadi. Rupanya pria dengan pisau digenggamannya –Jisung- tak menyukai posisi kemenangan yang diraih cepat. Dirinya lebih menyukai lawannya yang kalah secara perlahan, mendapatkan rasa puas tersendiri saat menatap sang lawan merasakan penderitaan panjang sebelum menemui ajalnya.

Jisung menunduk, mensejajarkan wajahnya menatap mata pria yang juga tengah menatapnya tajam di balik lensa kacamatanya yang telah retak sejak menerima pukulan telak di wajahnya. Tangan kanannya yang setia menggenggam sebilah pisau bergerak menuju wajah Sikyung. Ujung mata pisau ia letakkan di bawah dagu, mengangkatnya perlahan. Mau tak mau Sikyung mengangkat kepalanya jika tak ingin kulit lehernya kembali merasakan tajamnya mata pisau itu.

Sikyung masih menutup rapat bibirnya. Kilatan tajam di matanya tak juga surut. Ia berasumsi bahwa pria di hadapannya ini adalah seorang psikopat.

"Kau mengingat namaku? Aku sangat tersanjung untuk hal ini." Jisung tersenyum mengejek. Tangan kirinya perlahan meraih benda yang sejak tadi tersembunyi di balik tubuhnya. Ia telah mempersiapkannya untuk puncak dari rencananya.

Melihat benda di tangan Jisung saat ini, Sikyung memejamkan kedua matanya. Dirinya memilih pasrah dengan apapun yang akan terjadi kepadanya.

BRAK!

"Kibum! Yak! Kau tuli, huh?!" teriakan penuh emosi kembali terdengar di kediaman keluarga Cho, lebih tepatnya di salah satu kamarnya. Ruangan yang di dominasi warna biru dengan _list_ putih itu terlihat elegan. Dua remaja tampan yang terlahir hanya terpaut tujuh menit, terlihat tengah beradu argumen. Atau lebih tepatnya, salah satu dari mereka tengah melontarkan argumennya. Sementara yang lainnya memilih acuh. Membuat _namja_ dihadapannya kesal bukan main. Meski mereka saudara kembar, dengan kadar ketampanan setara namun tak ada kemiripan dalam hal fisik maupun sifat. Tepat. Mereka kembar tidak identik.

"Lebih cepat kau tutup mulutmu, itu lebih baik, Cho!" desis si sulung –Kibum dengan nada dingin. Dirinya yang tengah bermesraan dengan 'kekasihnya' merasa jengah dengan ocehan merdu adik tercintanya yang sejak satu jam lalu –dalam benak ia menghitung- berusaha mengusiknya.

"Ingatkan aku bahwa KAU adalah seorang CHO, Kibum –ssi!" balas si bungsu –Kyuhyun. Beberapa penekanan terdengar dalam kalimatnya, dengan nada tak kalah dingin. Ia melipat kedua tangannya angkuh di depan dada, pertanda emosinya mulai naik satu level lebih tinggi. Alis tebalnya mengernyit dengan iris hazelnya memicing tajam. Bahkan wajahnya yang putih pucat tertutup oleh bias kemarahan yang terpampang jelas.

Kibum hanya mengkat kedua bahunya, tak mempedulikan raut wajah Kyuhyun yang kini sangat tidak bersahabat. Toh ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka, pikirnya. Dirinya memilih untuk kembali bermesraan dengan 'kekasihnya' –buku pelajaran dengan ketebalan tak kurang dari lima ratus halaman-. Katakan aneh, memang inilah kenyataannya. Bagi seorang Cho Kibum yang _introvert,_ buku-buku tebal adalah belahan jiwanya.

Kyuhyun kembali mendengus sebal. Menyadari realita bahwa kakak kembarnya kembali mengacuhkannya. Ia tak habis fikir, Kibum bahkan lebih memilih buku-buku tebal membosankan itu daripada dirinya yang jelas-jelas ada di hadapannya. Salahkan dirinya yang tadi terlalu bersemangat menceritakan gadis pujaannya di sekolah. Entah mengapa ia seolah lupa akan sifat Kibum yang –memang selalu acuh terhadap tingkahnya.

Iris kelam Kibum melirik dari kacamata minusnya, Kyuhyun yang kini melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit menghentak menuju _single bed-_ nya. Merebahkan dirinya membelakangi Kibum yang tengah duduk di meja belajarnya seraya menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut _babyblue-_ nya.

"Ck. Kekanakan" desis Kibum lirih dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan bacaannya yang sempat tertunda. Namun kali ini ia tak bisa membawa fokusnya untuk memahami tiap deret huruf-huruf yang terpampang di hadapannya. Pikirannya berkelana, teringat kala adik kembarnya bercerita dengan antusias tentang sosok gadis pujaannya. Jangan salah sangka. Meski terlihat acuh tak acuh, Kibum selalu mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap frase yang terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun tiap malamnya. Hanya saja, melihat Kyuhyun yang akan merajuk sebal saat mendapati dirinya tak mendengarkan ceritanya adalah hiburan tersendiri bagi seorang Cho Kibum.

Ia tersenyum tipis. Namun senyum itu tak bertahan lama, tergantikan dengan raut wajah yang berubah sendu. Mengingat bahwa gadis yang baru-baru ini menjadi objek pujaan sang adik, adalah gadis yang sama. Gadis yang dulu –atau mungkin sampai sekarang mengisi ruang kosong di hatinya. Gadis yang juga merupakan cinta pertamanya.

'Park Hyura~'

"Mana adikmu, Kibummie?" wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik dengan rambut _dark brown_ bergelombang sebahunya tengah menyiapkan beberapa menu sarapan untuk keluarganya. Ia menatap putra sulungnya yang tengah menuruni tangga lengkap dengan kemeja _cream_ yang dibalut _blazer_ berwarna _dark blue._ Celana warna sepadan menjadi di saku atasnya berupa dua ekor singa saling memunggungi yang tersulam dengan benang emas dengan bola dunia di antaranya menambah kesan bahwa Seoul International High School -SIHS merupakan salah satu sekolah elit di kota Seoul.

"Seperti biasanya, _eomma._ " Kibum memang sosok yang akan mengeluarkan frase-frase singkat dari bibir tipisnya. Seperlunya dan seadanya.

"Anak itu benar-benar. Apa tak bisa ia meninggalkan 'kekasihnya' itu barang sesaat saja?" suara Tuan Cho menyahut. Dalam hal ini, makna 'kekasih' memiliki artian yang berbeda antara Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Jika bagi Kibum buku-buku tebal adalah belahan jiwanya, maka bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun, _playstation portable –_ PSP lah yang menjadi teman hidupnya.

Nyonya Cho menghela nafas. Menggelengkan kepala mengingat tingkah putra bungsunya yang kerap membuatnya mengusap dada. Kendati demikian, kasih sayangnya tak pernah kurang tercurah pada kedua putra kebanggaannya itu, tanpa membedakannya.

"Biar _eomma_ yang memanggilnya. Kau bersiap-siaplah, _chagi._ " Tukas setelah sebelumnya menyiapkan _egg benedict,_ roti panggang selai kacang kesukaan putranya serta segelas susu coklat yang berjejer manis diatas meja makan.

"Ne." Gumam Kibum singkat. Ia lantas melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi disamping ayahnya yang tengah menikmati koran paginya. Tuan Cho memang menyukai hal-hal yang klasik, meski tak ada hambatan untuk menikmati berita dengan praktis melalui situs-situs _online_ yang menyerbak luas saat ini. Cho Younghwan, CEO dengan pribadinya yang bijaksana dan berwibawa namun tetap tegas, mampu membuat seluruh instansi maupun personal yang berada di bawah naungan Cho Inc. itu begitu mengagumi sosoknya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, nak?" Tuan Cho mengalihkan pandangan dari korannya sejenak, menatap sayang putra sulungnya yang masih tenggelam dalam buku tebalnya. Tuan Cho mengamati sampulnya dan ' _Kamus Latin-Korea'_ tercetak dengan gamblang disana.

"Seperti biasa, _appa._ Tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan." Kibum menuturkan kalimatnya seraya tersenyum tipis. Meski dirinya terkenal sebagai pribadi yang dingin, ia sangat menghormati sosok pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat gagah di hadapannya.

"Baguslah." Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, keduanya kembali menyelami dunia masing-masing. Menanti seluruh anggota keluarganya berkumpul untuk melakukan ritual rutin tiap paginya, sarapan bersama.

Bruk. Bruk. Bruk.

" _Ne, ne, eomma. Aissh,_ berhenti mendorongku," derap langkah kaki terdengar menuruni tangga seiring dengan munculnya sosok pemuda jangkung yang melangkah tergesa sambil memakai blazernya. Disusul sosok wanita paruh baya yang terlihat masih mengenakan apron merah muda di belakangnya.

" _Morning, appa. Morning,_ Kibum -ah." Sapanya lantang membuat dua sosok yang tengah menyelami dunianya masing-masing itu mengalihkan atensi padanya. Dengan prospek yang berbeda. Sang ayah yang tersenyum lebar sementara Kibum? Ia hanya memutar bola matanya jengah, memilih untuk acuh.

" _Morning, chagi._ Apa terlalu sulit untukmu memanggil kakakmu dengan sebutan ' _hyung', eoh?_ Bagaimanapun kau itu adiknya." Tuan Cho mencoba memberi pengertian –untuk ke-sekian kalinya pada putra bungsunya itu. Sementara yang diajak bicara hanya memberikan senyum lima jarinya yang membuat pipi _chubby-_ nya terlihat menggemaskan –tapi tidak di mata Kibum.

Tubuh mungil seorang bocah laki-laki terlihat berjalan dengan langkah riang. Tangan mungilnya menjinjing sebuah keranjang yang telah terisi beberapa barang di dalamnya. Tubuhnya yang berbalut seragam _kindergarten_ bergaya pelaut biru-putih menambah kesan manis pada sosoknya.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah bangunan berlantai tiga yang terlihat lengang. Papan nama besar di sudut dindingnya terlihat lepas –miring akibat hempasan angin. Ia berjalan dengan langkah mantap memasuki bangunan di depannya. Seolah sudah hafal betul seluk beluknya, bocah itu kini terlihat menjelajahi ruangan-ruangan yang ada di dalamnya.

Ia mengulas senyumnya saat menemukan sosok yang tengah dicarinya. Setelah membenarkan letak _beany hat_ yang menyisakan poni depan surai hitamnya, bocah itu berlari kecil menghampiri sosok yang kini tengah memunggunginya. Matanya megerjap dan berbinar. Satu hal yang tak bocah itu sadari, sosok dihadapannya kini terlihat tengah menggenggam sebilah pisau yang masih meneteskan darah segar.

" _Ahjussi..!"_

Dua pemuda dengan tinggi badan tak jauh berbeda terlihat beriringan. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan menawan di sepanjang koridor lantai satu tempat dimana mereka menimba ilmu –SIHS. Pemuda dengan surai hitam legam lurus yang mimiliki tinggi badan sedikit lebih pendek, terlihat _cool_ dengan _earphone_ putih menutupi kedua telinganya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Ransel tersampir begitu saja di bahu kirinya. Dialah Cho Kibum.

Sementara pemuda di sampingnya, dengan surai _dark brown_ sedikit ikal yang selaras dengan iris matanya, tengah fokus dengan PSP di tangannya, berkutat dengan dunia virtualnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun.

Karakter yang tampak bertolak belakang diantara keduanya, seringkali meragukan pandangan orang-orang di sekitarnya bahwa mereka adalah saudara kembar –meski tidak identik. Dan baik Kyuhyun maupun Kibum sama sekali tak ambil pusing akan hal itu. _Who's care?_

Keduanya terus melangkahkan kakinya tenang, tampak tak begitu peduli dengan decakan kagum yang terlontar dari para _hoobae_ maupun _sunbae_ yang mayoritas kaum hawa itu. Hingga pintu gerbang yang sedari tadi menjadi tujuan keduanya mulai tampak, langkah kaki mereka tetap pada ritme-nya.

"Bukankah itu Park Hyura? Apa yang dilakukannya?" Kyuhyun bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Kibum yang baru saja menggantungkan _earphone_ pada lehernya mengalihkan atensinya pada arah pandangan yang sama dengan adik kembarnya. Terlihat seorang gadis dengan tinggi badan sedang, berdiri manis di depan gerbang. Rambutnya yang bergelombang ia biarkan tergerai di punggungnya, dengan bandana biru muda sebagai pemanisnya. Dari gelagatnya, tercetak jelas jika dirinya tengah mencari atau menunggu seseorang.

Kyuhyun berlari kecil menghampiri _yeoja_ itu dengan semangat. _Well,_ siapa yang tidak _excited_ kala bertemu sosok pujaan hatinya? Sementara Kibum hanya melanjutkan langkahnya dengan tenang menghampiri keduanya.

"Menunggu seseorang?" Kyuhyun berhasil melontarkan pertanyaan dengan gaya –sok _cool-_ nya setelah berhasil menetralkan debaran jantungnya. Ia tengah mencoba menarik perhatian gadis manis dihadapannya. _Klise._

"Ah, _ne,_ Kyuhyun –ah." Hyura tersenyum kecil, menampilkan lesung pipi kecil di sudut bibirnya, membuatnya sosoknya tampak berkali lipat lebih manis –di mata Kyuhyun. 'Ah, _i love the way you say my name, sweetheart.'_ Kyuhyun tersenyum memikirkannya. Sungguh, bagi dirinya, suara lembut seorang Park Hyura kala memanggil namanya itu jauh lebih indah dibandingkan dengan suara penyanyi kelas internasional sekalipun. Katakan dia berlebihan. _But that's a fact._

"Siapa?" Kyuhyun melanjutkan perbincangan. Mata Hyura menangkap siluet seseorang di belakang tubuh Kyuhyun. Sejenak tatapan mereka bertemu, menyiratkan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Keduanya saling menatap dalam hingga iris kelam milik Kibum memilih atensi lain, menatap siswa-siswi yang lalu lalang keluar gerbang sekolah. Jam belajar memang telah usai.

"Mmm, sebenarnya aku- ... aku menunggumu, Kyuhyun –ah" jawab Hyura. Tersirat sorot kekecewaan di matanya kala sosok di belakang Kyuhyun –Kibum- itu tidak mempedulikan kehadirannya. Dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

" _Jinja?_ " hazel Kyuhyun berbinar cerah. "Apa kau berniat pulang bersamaku? Atau perlu bantuanku untuk berkeliling Seoul lagi, Ra –ya?" ujar Kyuhyun yang tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya saat ini.

" _Anio._ Ini. Saat jam istirahat aku berniat memberikannya padamu, tapi Jung _seonsaengnim_ ada sedikit urusan denganku. _Mianhe, ne?_ " Hyura menyodorkan kotak bekal _crossline_ cokelat-putih pada Kyuhyun.

"Whoa, kau repot-repot menyiapkan bekal untukku?" Kyuhyun sibuk mengamati kotak bekal di tangannya. Mata Hyura kembali menatap Kibum, berharap _namja_ itu sekedar menyapanya. Nihil. Kibum masih persisten menatap siswa yang lalu lalang, membuat Hyura mendesah kecewa.

"Hyura –ya, apa kau yang membuatnya sendiri?" Kyuhyun masih bertahan dengan senyum manisnya. Hatinya menghangat dengan sendirinya atas perlakuan Hyura.

" _Ne,_ Kyu. Anggap saja itu ucapan terimakasihku. Kau mau menemaniku berkeliling Seoul kemarin."

"Tak usah sungkan. Kau bisa menghubungiku kapan pun kau membutuhkanku."

" _Gomawo,_ Kyu. Ah, aku duluan, _ne. Anyeong~_ "

Hyura berbalik, melangkahkan kakinya menuju jalan pulang setelah sebelumnya melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun –atau mungkin sosok di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Hati-hati, _ne!_ " Kyuhyun masih menatap punggung Hyura yang makin menjauh dari pandangannya dengan senyum merekah yang belum juga beranjak dari bibir penuhnya. Dirinya tak menyadari, sosok Kibum di belakangnya tengah melemparkan pandangan sendu ke arah pandangan yang sama dengannya.

'Kau kembali, Ra –ya?'

Hyura mati-matian menahan rasa kecewanya pada sosok Kibum. Tatapan mata itu, ia tak mampu menafsirkannya. Apa Kibum telah menemukan pengganti dirinya? Tidak. Kibum-nya –kalau masih boleh menyebutnya seperti itu- telah mengikrarkan janji. Ia tentu masih sangat ingat bagaimana wajah serius Kibum, tiga tahun yang lalu saat keluarganya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang, mengikuti pekerjaan ayahnya yang menuntutnya untuk berpindah dari satu negara ke negara lain.

" _Pergilah Ra-ya. Dan kembalilah padaku dengan tetap menjadi Hyura-ku seperti saat ini. Dan aku akan menunggu saat itu dengan tetap menjadi Kibum-mu."_

Hyura terus terngiang akan kata-kata tegas dari seorang remaja yang saat itu berusia lima belas tahun yang terlihat dewasa untuk anak seumurannya.

"Kita sudah sampai, _agasshi."_ Suara supir taxi menginterupsi lamunan Hyura. Dialihkan pandangannya pada jendela. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, dan menanamkan sebuah keyakinan dalam hatinya.

'Bisakah aku masih mempercayaimu, Kibummie..?'

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum yang duduk disampingnya dengan geram . Pasalnya, ia kembali diacuhkan. "Kau dengar tidak?!"

Kibum menolehkan kepalanya sekilas. "Apa?"

"Aku tegaskan Hyura itu milikku. Kali ini jangan harap kau bisa memilikinya." Dan Kibum sedikit tersentak mendengar suara rendah dari adik kembarnya itu. Ia berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungnya. Kembali memasang wajah _stoic_ nya.

"Bukan urusanku." Balasnya acuh dan kembali memperhatikan pemandangan jalanan Seoul melaui jendela bus yang tengah ditumpanginya.

Kyuhyun kembali mendengus kesal. Ia harus puas dengan jawaban yang terlontar dari Kibum. Bukan tanpa alasan ia mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ia hanya tak ingin kenyataan pahit tahun lalu terulang untuk kedua kalinya. Saat Kim Jiyoung, gadis incarannya yang ia dekati dengan sepenuh hati, justru berakhir dengan menyatakan cintanya pada kakak kembarnya sendiri, Kibum. Memang bukan salah Kibum, namun Kyuhyun tak ingin kembali menelan rasa pahit itu.

Pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu mencoba 'tak ambil pusing, lagipula ia yakin bahwa kini Hyura memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya. Ah, memikirkannya saja membuat Kyuhyun merasa diambang nirwana. Kyuhyun merogoh saku blazernya dan mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya.

"Apa kau merindukan sentuhan dari _oppa_ tampanmu ini, Lucy _chagiya?"_ Dan Lucy adalah nama yang Kyuhyun berikan pada PSP hitam metalik kesayangannya. Menit berikutnya, _namja_ itu telah larut dalam dunia virtualnya. Meninggalkan kakak kembarnya yang tengah menerawang jauh. Meski tetap dengan raut datarnya, iris kelamnya terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Pikirannya melayang, tertuju pada sosok gadis yang beberapa saat lalu muncul kembali di hadapannya. Ia bisa melihat tatapan gadis itu tidak berubah, sama eperti dulu. Sejuk dan menenangkan. Jangan bertanya apa ia masih menyimpan sosok itu dalam hatinya. Cho Kibum bukanlah tipe orang yang dengan mudah ingkar akan janjinya.

Kilasan bagaimana iris hazel adiknya begitu hidup saat menatap Hyura, membawa Kibum diambang gundah. Dilema. Ia begitu mengenal adiknya. Dan amat menyayanginya, melebihi apapun. Bukankah sejak berada dalam rahim sang ibu, mereka telah berbagi hidup? Kibum yakin, Tuhan memiliki alasan tersendiri saat menciptakan mereka. Mereka terlahir untuk saling melengkapi.

Meski selama ini ia bersembunyi dibalik sikap dingin dan acuhnya terhadap Kyuhyun, percayalah. Seorang Kibum akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat orang yang disayanginya itu bahagia. Termasuk mengorbankan perasaannya? Amat _klise,_ huh?

Suara gesekan ban dengan aspal menjadi tanda bus telah mencapai pemberhentian selanjutnya. Kyuhyun dan Kibum bergegas untuk beranjak turun dan berjalan santai menuju kediamannya. Melewati kawasan pertokoan dan beberapa blok rumah.

Saat keduanya berada di depan sebuah toko aksesoris, terlihat sebuah van terparkir di sisi jalan, tak jauh dari posisi mereka berdiri saat ini. Van hitam tersebut membawa pipa-pipa besi yang terikat tali di letakkan di atasnya.

Mata bulat Kyuhyun menajam, merasakan sesuatu yang ganjal di matanya. Jangan pernah meremehkan insting tajamnya. Pandangannya menangkap seorang bocah lelaki berseragam _–kindergarten_ tengah berjalan riang membelakanginya. Tangan kanannya menjinjing sebuah keranjang belanjaan.

Iris hazel Kyuhyun melebar. Saat langkah kaki bocah itu tepat di samping van hitam tersebut, secara tiba-tiba, pipa-pipa besi berguguran dari atas van. Siap menerjang tubuh mungil bocah di sampingnya.

"Hei, bocah! Awas!" Kyuhyun berteriak sekencang yang ia mampu. Berlari cepat, mencoba nenyelamatkan bocah tak berdosa tersebut.

Bruk! Trang! Trang..

Kejadian itu hanya terjadi sekian detik. Pipa-pipa besi berdiameter dua puluh sentimeter itu berjatuhan di trotoar tepat saat bocah mungil itu berada di depan van hitam. Telat sedetik saja, dapat dipastikan bocah itu takkan selamat. _That's so close, boy!_

Kibum yang masih dalam masa transisi akibat teriakan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya berpijak saat ini. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang masih terengah-engah, mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya tepat di depan pipa-pipa besi yang berserakan di trotoar. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada van hitam di sampingnya, tepatnya kearah kursi kemudi. Nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda manusia di dalamnya. Sementara bocah lelaki yang nyaris saja terancam nyawanya itu, terus melangkahkan kaki-kaki kecilnya riang. Benar-benar tak menyadari keadaan bahaya yang baru saja menimpanya.

Kibum melangkah cepat menghampiri adik kembarnya. Iris hitam kelamnya menajam. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang tengah serius mengamati sesuatu.

" _Gwenchana?"_ suaranya terdengar khawatir. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat sebagai jawaban. Dirinya berjongkok, memperhatikan serat tali yang digunakan untuk mengikat pipa-pipa besi yang kini teronggok di trotoar.

"Kau lihat ini, Bum?" Kyuhyun menunjukkan tali di genggamannya pada Kibum. Ia ikut berjongkok, mencoba mengamati lebih intens. Mata keduanya bertemu,saling mengirim pesan yang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka berdua. _Well,_ saudara kembar biasanya memiliki ikatan khusus, bukan?

' _Mungkinkah..'_

"Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu yang sama denganku, Kibum –ah?"

Kibum menoleh. "Jangan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan. Kita harus memastikannya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat. Keduanya segera beranjak, mengikuti jejak langkah bocah lelaki yang terlihat berbelok ke arah kiri di pertigaan depan.

Meninggalkan tali yang tergeletak begitu saja di trotoar. Terlihat potongan yang rapi pada bagian yang putus itu. Persis dengan goresan benda tajam. Dan meski belum dapat dipastikan, Kyuhyun dan Kibum yakin, hal itu sengaja dilakukakn oleh seseorang yang mungkin tengah mengincar nyawa seorang bocah yang tak berdosa, berusaha mengkamuflase percobaan pembunuhannya dengan dalih kecelakaan.

 _ **Selama kejahatan itu dilakukan oleh manusia, maka tak akan ada kejahatan yang sempurna.**_

 _ **-Edogawa Conan-**_

 **To Be Continued~**

What's on your mind?

Just say it on the comment box.

Thank you, everyone!

 _ **With love, Little Evil**_ **:]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle** : "Mystery of The Twins"

 **Author** : Little Evil

 **Genre** : Mystery, Romance

 **Main Cast (s)** :

Cho Kyuhyun (SJ)

Kim Kibum as Cho Kibum (SJ)

Park Hyura (OC)

 **Other Cast (s) :**

Choi Donghyun (OC)

Lee Sikyung (OC)

Kim Jisung (OC)

SJ Member

 **Length** : Series

 **Rated** : **T**

 **Facebook** : Iffah Pevensie

 **Twitter :** iffah_MUFC19

 **Blog** : iffahgames . wordpress . com

 **Disclaimer :**

Some scene (s) are inspired by D. Conan series but the plot (s) are absolutely mine.

 **Summary :**

Kisah dua saudara kembar yang tak pernah bisa bersatu, namun secara tak sadar akan sangat kompak saat berhadapan dengan suatu kasus. Lalu bagaimana jika keduanya melabuhkan hati pada gadis yang sama?

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Sungguh. Terlihat jelas bagaimana dua pasang iris lain warna itu begitu hidup. Memancarkan sorot tajam yang begitu menghanyutkan. Ketika kau menyelaminya, niscaya kau akan tenggelam dalam naungannya. _Hey! They've found their passions._ Ah, apa aku melewatkan sesuatu? Baiklah, aku akan dengan senang hati menceritakannya pada kalian semua.

Warga Seoul, terutama kepolisian Seoul, sudah tak asing lagi dengan sosok saudara kembar Cho itu. Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Kibum. Reputasi mereka tak bisa dianggap remeh. Sederet kasus pembunuhan baik kecil maupun berskala besar berhasil mereka pecahkan. Bekerja sama dengan para detektif kepolisian, bahkan tak jarang mereka menemukan celah yang tak terungkap sebelumnya di tangan para detektif.

Tahun 1888, tahun kelam bagi warga kawasan distrik kumuh Whitechapel, London. Pembunuhan berantai yang dilakukan oleh penjahat berdarah dingin yang dikenal dengan sebutan 'Jack the Ripper' meneror kota London. Hal serupa terjadi di kota Seoul belum lama ini. Kejahatan yang sangat rapi dan tak adanya barang bukti apapun di TKP tak ayal membuat pihak kepolisian cukup kewalahan.

Keresahan berkepanjangan melanda warga Seoul. Bukan tanpa alasan. Kerap kali ditemukan tubuh tak bernyawa di gang-gang sempit dengan jenis luka yang sama. Satu tusukan fatal di tenggorokan korban. Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Jack the Ripper pada para korbannya di London tempo dulu. Warga Seoul menyebutnya sebagai _meos-isseun-saram_ –pencabik atau disingkat MIS. Dan melihat betapa _random-_ nya MIS dalam mencari korban, membuat siapapun tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan was-was dan takut yang teramat sangat. _The atmosphere was full of fear, dude!_

Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Kibum. Dengan tingkat intelegensi dan insting tajam diatas rata-rata, berhasil mengungkap identitas asli dari seorang MIS, yang tak lain adalah adik kandung Inspektur Kim Youngwoon, kepala divisi bagian kasus pembunuhan Kepolisian Seoul.

Motifnya cukup sederhana untuk sukses membuat puluhan nyawa tak berdosa melayang. Keputusan inspektur Kim untuk meninggalkan adiknya di sebuah panti asuhan karena mereka sabatang kara -kedua orang tuanya tewas akibat kecelakaan- ternyata menggoreskan luka yang dalam di hati adiknya. Ia merasa di buang, tak diinginkan. Sejak saat itu muncul tekad dalam dirinya. Ia bersumpah akan membuat kakaknya memperhatikannya. Dirinya hanya butuh perhatian dari seorang kakak, setelah seluruh anggota keluarganya membuang mereka berdua.

Kini, pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun yang diketahui bernama Kim Joongwoon itu harus rela menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di balik dinginnya teralis besi. Namun dirinya berdalih sama sekali tak menyesali perbuatannya. Rasa bersalah tertutupi oleh rasa puas lantaran berhasil menarik perhatian sang kakak kandung yang sangat ia sayangi. Dan inspektur Kim? Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menyesali keputusannya dahulu.

Lihatlah, 'hanya' ingin mendapat sebuah perhatian, seseorang bahkan rela melakukan apapun tak terkecuali hal keji –melayangkan puluhan nyawa tak berdosa di sekitarnya.

Kasus inilah yang menjadi titik awal _The Twins_ \- mereka memanggilnya- menjadi kepercayaan pihak kepolisian. Layaknya Holmes dan Watson, keduanya beraksi dan memadukan hipotesa-hipotesa akuratnya, memecahkan berbagai kasus kejahatan khususnya pembunuhan di kota kelahiran mereka, Seoul.

Ritme langkah kaki jenjang Kyuhyun terlihat semakin cepat. Iris hazelnya yang tajam mengedar ke segala penjuru yang mampu terjangkau ekor matanya. Raut kehawatiran pun tak luput dari wajah tampannya yang memang putih pucat.

"Sial ! Aku kehilangan jejak bocah itu!" Kyuhyun menggeram kesal. Sedikit merutuki dirinya yang kurang cepat mengejar bocah lelaki itu.

Tak jauh beda dengan Kyuhyun, Kibum pun menunjukkan reaksi yang sama, meski raut wajah tetap dalam _stoic face_ andalannya.

"Kau yakin melihatnya berbelok kearah sini, Kyu?" suara Kibum membuat Kyuhyun yang berjalan di depannya menolehkan matanya tajam.

"Kau meragukan penglihatanku, _eoh_? Aku bukan _namja_ berkacamata kuda yang jelek sepertimu!" Kyuhyun membalas dengan nada sarkatis. _Are you kidding me, dude?!_

Setelah melewati beberapa tikungan, mata Kyuhyun menangkap sosok anak kecil yang terlihat akan menyeberangi jalan tak jauh di depannya. Bocah itu berdiri dengan tenang di ujung _zebra cross_ yang melintang di depannya, mencari celah yang dirasa aman untuk menyeberang. Pandangan Kibum melihat bocah itu dari sisi wajahnya, ia merasa familiar dengannya. _'Bukankah?'_

"Bukankah itu Choi Donghyun, Kibum –ah?" Kibum membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun dalam benaknya.

Bocah yang sedari tadi mereka ikuti, tak lain adalah tetangga mereka sendiri. Putra dari _ahjussi_ Choi, pemilik kedai _jjangmyeon –_ mie saus hitam favorit mereka. Kyuhyun dan Kibum mengenal baik bocah lelaki itu. Hei, hampir tiap hari mereka memuaskan lidahnya di kedai sederhana milik _ahjussi_ Choi itu.

Mata Kyuhyun dan Kibum kembali terbelalak lebar menyadari sebuah _Holland Range Rover_ hitam melaju dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa di bilang pelan. Sepertinya mobil itu tengah menjadikan tubuh mungil Donghyun sebagai sasarannya.

Kali ini Kibum kontan membawa kakinya berlari cepat, ekor matanya sempat menangkap bongkahan batu selebar kepalan tangan. Dengan kekuatan penuh, Kibum menggerakkan kaki kanannya menendang batu itu, mengarahkannya pada kaca depan _range rover_ hitam di depannya.

PRANG!

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak saat sebuah batu melayang melewati tubuhnya begitu cepat, melesat ke arah mobil hitam di depannya, bahkan ia sempat merasakan gesekan udara yang terjadi di antaranya. Retakan tepat di depan kaca pengemudi kini terpampang jelas. Alhasil mobil tersebut pun oleng dan berakhir dengan menabrak tiang listrik di depannya.

Suara benturan yang cukup keras mengalihkan atensi orang yang lalu lalang di sepanjang jalan Milsseon tersebut. Kyuhyun dengan segera memeriksa mobil itu dan lagi-lagi nihil. Sementara Choi Donghyun, si bocah mungil itu kembali selamat dari marabahaya yang menghampirinya untuk kedua kalinya. Bahkan langkah kecilnya masih terlihat riang. Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sepertinya anak itu tengah melakukan misinya –berbelanja beberapa bahan makanan pesanan ayahnya. Ah, anak pintar.

"Kemana perginya pengemudi sialan itu?!" Kyuhyun mulai geram. Hal yang baru saja terjadi semakin menguatkan dugaannya. Seseorang memang tengah mengincar nyawa Donghyun. Dan Kibum tengah memikirkan hal yang sama dengan saudara kembarnya.

"Kita harus bergegas, Kyu. Jangan sampai kehilangan jejaknya lagi."

" _Ne, kajja!"_

Di tengah perjalananannya, Donghyun melihat sebuah mobil mainan berwarna merah tergeletak di ujung jalan, tepat di sisi kanan pertigaan. Mata kecilnya berbinar ceria. Ingat, dia hanya anak-anak yang tentu akan sangat senang saat melihat mainan kesukaannya.

Dengan berlari kecil, Donghyun membawa tubuhnya mendekati mainan tersebut. Saat tangan mungilnya hendak mengambil mobil mainan itu, tanpa aba-aba, dari belakang tubuhnya seseorang membekap hidung serta mulutnya erat. Dan tak butuh waktu lama, tubuh mungil Donghyun pun terkulai dalam dekapan sosok pria bertubuh kurus di belakangnya.

Seringaian terpatri di bibirnya. Di bawanya tubuh Donghyun dengan santai, seolah ia tengah mendekap putranya sendiri. Ia tak ingin membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya curiga. Kakinya melangkah menuju suatu tempat. Tanpa menyadari sesuatu yang terjatuh dari genggaman tangan kecil bocah dalam dekapannya.

Dalam pencariannya, si kembar Cho menjumpai sosok gadis yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Seragam yang sama dengan Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Gadis itu tampak tengah menikmati suasana kawasan pertokoan Gwangshin. Dan merekamnya dengan _handycam_ hitam di tangannya.

Saat dua sosok yang dikenalnya muncul dalam layar _handycam_ yang sedang dalam posisi _record,_ Hyura –gadis itu- mengalihkan atensinya dari layar virtual dan menatap dua saudara kembar yang berdiri di hadapannya.

" _Anyeong,_ Kyuhyun –ah dan~ Kibum –ssi?" suara Hyura terdengar sedikit ragu di akhir kalimatnya.

"Hyura –ya?" Langkah Kyuhyun dan Kibum serempak terhenti setelah mengenali sosok gadis manis dengan senyuman tipis di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ah! Apa kau melihat bocah lelaki sekitar lima tahun melintas di sekitar sini? Aku yakin dia melewati jalan ini." Kyuhyun nampak senang bertemu pujaan hatinya. Namun saat ini ada hal jauh lebih penting daripada melancarkan aksi acara tebar pesonanya.

"Dan bocah itu masih mengenakan seragam taman kanak-kanaknya." Kyuhyun menambahkan.

Alis Hyura bertaut. Dirinya tampak tengah mengingat sesuatu. ' _Bocah kecil dengan seragam. Ah~ mungkinkah?'_

Dengan cepat ia memeriksa _handycam_ nya. Jemarinya dengan lincah menekan tombol _replay._ Dan matanya sukses melebar, menemukan sosok bocah yang mungkin Kyuhyun maksud.

"Kyu~" Hyura menolehkan pandangannya pada pemuda berkulit putih pucat di depannya.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang mengamati reaksi wajah Hyura, sontak mendekatkan diri mereka pada gadis itu. Keduanya ikut mengamati sosok bocah dalam layar yang sedari tadi menjadi objek pencariannya. Tidak salah lagi. Kyuhyun dan Kibum masih ingat betul seragam yang dikenakan Donghyun. Dalam rekaman itu, Donghyun terlihat tengah tersenyum lebar dengan melambaikan tangannya pada sebuah- cermin? Ya, bocah itu tersenyum ke arah cermin cembung yang memang biasanya terletak di sudut-sudut jalan kota Seoul itu.

"Tunggu. Dimana kau merekam ini?" Hyura menoleh sekilas kearah Kibum yang membuka suaranya.

"Disana. Perempatan Hankook itu." Hyura menunjuk dengan jemarinya. "Ayo, ikuti aku."

Tanpa menunggu lama, ketiga remaja sebaya itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Mereka mulai berlari kecil. Hyura hanya bertanya dalam benaknya, apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi? Namun ia memilih untuk memendamnya dan mengikuti langkah kedua pemuda tampan di depannya. Apapun itu, ia yakin hal ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dinggap remeh.

Trak.

Kyuhyun tertegun saat merasa kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang keras. Sebuah miniatur _Kamen Yaiba_ tergeletak tepat di bawah sepatunya.

"Ini- milik Donghyun." Kyuhyun melirik Kibum. Iris kelam Kibum mengamati miniatur di tangan Kyuhyun. Kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Benda ini sangat berarti bagi bocah itu. Tak mungkin ia meninggalkannya begitu saja. Kecuali ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya." Kyuhyun dan Kibum semakin yakin atas prediksinya.

"Tunggu. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian?" Hyura yang sejak tadi mengamati keduanya berdiskusi, akhirnya menyerukan pertanyaan yang selama ini terus berputar dalam benaknya. Dan ia merasakan firasat yang kurang baik untuk saat ini.

Baik Kyuhyun maupun Kibum menolehkan atensinya pada gadis itu. Keduanya saling melempar pandangan sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dengar baik-baik, Ra –ya." Kyuhyun mencengkeram pelan kedua bahu Hyura, iris hazelnya menatap Hyura dalam.

"Aku dan Kibum sedang dalam sebuah misi yang mungkin berbahaya. Seseorang tengah mengincar nyawa Donghyun dan kami tengah menyelidiki hal ini." Kyuhyun berkata pelan dengan penuh penekanan berharap gadis di depannya segera memahami pesan yang ia sampaikan.

"Dan kami rasa kau tak perlu ikut lebih jauh. Banyak hal terjadi di luar ekspektasi." Kali ini Kibum menyuarakan suara hatinya. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya terhadap gadis di hadapannya. Sementara Kyuhyun persisten menatap Hyura dalam. Keduanya berharap gadis itu segera memahami situasi yang terjadi.

"Apa? Mana mungkin aku diam saja, biarkan aku ikut kalian, _arasseo?"_ Hyura memberikan pandangan memohon. Dialihkan pandangannya bergantian antara Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Hyura merasakan tanggungjawab sama dengan mereka. Nyawa seorang bocah tak berdosa tengah terancam, mana bisa ia hanya berdiam diri?

"Dengar. Aku janji tak akan mengganggu kalian. Aku hanya merasa, aku harus menyelamatkan bocah itu. Ini adalah rasa kemanusiaan." Hyura kembali menegaskan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat. " _Arasseo._ Kita tak punya banyak waktu." Tangannya bergerak membuka _zipper_ ransel hitamnya dan memasukkan miniatur Yaiba milik Donghyun ke dalamnya.

Hyura tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Ia tak menyadari, senyuman singkatnya itu cukup memberi efek yang berarti bagi kerja jantung Kyuhyun.

 _Deg._

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. ' _Aish, pabbo! Bukan saatnya memikirkan hal seperti ini, Cho Kyuhyun~'_ Ia berujar dalam benaknya sendiri. Berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang bekerja semakin cepat.

Langkah ketiganya berhenti tepat di depan tiang besi setinggi dua meter yang berada di persimpangan jalan. Cermin cembung dengan diameter tiga puluh sentimeter terletak diujung atasnya.

"Disini. Ya, disini aku melihat bocah itu, Kyu~" Hyura terlihat yakin setelah memastikan lokasi yang ada sama dengan rekaman dalam _handycam-_ nya.

Pandangan Kyuhyun dan Kibum sudah sibuk mengamati cermin di depannya. Mereka mendongak, melempar pandangan serius. Mencoba menemukan petunjuk yang bisa mengarahkannya pada benang merah kasus yang tengah mereka hadapi. Melalui cermin itu mungkin mereka bisa menemukan petunjuk yang menuntunnya pada posisi keberadaan Donghyun saat ini.

"Ah, _patta!_ Kibum –ah, kau melihatnya?" Kyuhyun mulai mengukir _smirk_ andalannya di wajah tampannya. Pertanda ia menemukan hal yang menjadi benang merah dalam kasus yang tengah dihadapinya.

Kibum membalasnya dengan _smirk_ yang tak kalah berbahaya. Hei, lihatlah! Ini sungguh momen yang sangat langka. Si kembar Cho yang tak pernah terlihat akur itu, saling melemparkan senyum miring yang bahkan dalam kesehariannya tak pernah saling menatap. Ini satu-satunya hal yang mungkin bisa dikatakan sebagai persamaan diantara keduanya. Percayalah, gadis-gadis diluar sana akan menunjukkan reaksi _over_ -nya ketika menyaksikan momen langka ini. _Well, that's so ridiculous!_

"Apa yang kalian temukan?" mata Hyura menyiratkan rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

"Cermin ini memantulkan refleksi area persimpangan ini." Kibum memulai penjelasannya. "Kau lihat? Bayangan yang terpantul dalam cermin adalah sisi jendela dari bangunan di seberang jalan." Tangan Kibum mengarah pada bangunan tiga lantai di seberangnya.

"Aku yakin, Donghyun pasti melihat bayangan seseorang yang mungkin ia kenal, berdiri di jendela itu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu, Kyu?" Hyura mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Bukankah tadi kau melihat Donghyun melambaikan tangannya ke arah cermin?" Kyuhyun menolehkan atensinya pada gadis disampingnya. "Ah, aku mengerti." Hyura menganggukkan kepalanya kecil sebagai respon. Ia mulai paham sekarang.

"Tunggu apalagi? Kita harus memastikannya, 'kan?" Hyura bergegas membawa kedua kakinya melangkah menyeberangi jalan di depannya, menuju bangunan tiga lantai yang menjulang. Disusul dua pemuda tampan yang mengikuti langkahnya di belakang.

Ketika langkahnya mencapai pelataran bangunan kosong itu, Hyura menundukkan kepalanya. Ia melihat sebuah _beany hat_ abu-abu tergeletak di depan kakinya. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas beralih mengambil benda tersebut.

"Tidak salah lagi. Ini milik Donghyun." Hyura menunjukkannya pada Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Kedua saudara kembar itu kembali menganggukkan kepalanya bersamaan. Dengan langkah mantap, mereka tak ragu memasuki bangunan tersebut. Mencoba menepis firasat buruk dalam benak masing-masing.

' _Semoga kami belum terlambat..'_

Langkah kaki pelan terdengar saat Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Hyura mulai menginjakkan kakinya di lantai dasar bangunan dengan pencahayaan minim. Gesekan antara sepatu yang mereka kenakan dengan lantai lembab dibawahnya menjadi ritme yang mengiringi langkah. Mereka memicingkan matanya berusaha menyesuaikan pandangannya. Terjadi kontras pencahayaan yang jelas di dalam dan luar bangunan.

"Ruangannya terlalu banyak. Belum lagi dua lantai diatas. Sebaiknya kita berpencar dari sini. Aku rasa bangunan ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Kau lihat papan di depan tadi? Bangunan ini akan dihancurkan pukul empat sore ini." Kyuhyun melirik Kibum disampingnya.

"Itu berarti dua puluh menit dari sekarang." Terang kibum setelah melirik arloji di tangan kirinya.

" _Arasseo._ Hyura -ya, aku mengandalkanmu. Aku dan Kibum akan memeriksa lantai dua dan tiga, sementara kau periksalah lantai dasar ini. _Gwencahana?_ "

Hyura menganggukkan kepalanya singkat sebagai respon instruksi dari Kyuhyun. Tak ingin membuang waktu, ketiganya bergegas untuk berpencar. Nyawa bocah tak berdosa kini ada di tangan mereka. Mereka tak ingin melewatkan celah sedikitpun. Sembari merapalkan doa dalam hati, ketiganya melangkahkan kakinya. ' _God bless me.'_

Tak lama setelah ketiganya memisahkan diri, suara teriakan Hyura terdengar, menggema di seluruh penjuru bangunan.

"KYAAAAAA!"

 _ **To be continued~**_

What' on your mind?

Just say it on the review box.

Thank you, everyone!

 _Ah, one more thing. Special thanks to :_

 **CieLavi** **.** **XxStarTimeZhafirxX** **.** **Nako .** **Hikaru .** **Jessi**

Yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar menuangkan pikirannya di kotak review pada chapter 1. Maaf sebelumnya, ini pertama kali aku publish di FFN dan belum paham tentang rule disini. Karena story ini terinspirasi dari D. Conan series, aku kira masuknya kategori Detective Conan, ternyata Screenplays. Makasih atas koreksinya ;) *hug*

 _ **With love, Little Evil :]**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle** : "Mystery of The Twins"

 **Author** : Little Evil  
 **Genre** : Mystery, Romance  
 **Main Cast (s)** :

Cho Kyuhyun (SJ)

Kim Kibum as Cho Kibum (SJ)

Park Hyura (OC)

 **Other Cast (s) :**

Choi Donghyun (OC)

Lee Sikyung (OC)

Kim Jisung (OC)

SJ Member

 **Length** : Series

 **Rated** : **T**

 **Facebook** : Iffah Pevensie

 **Twitter :** iffah_MUFC19

 **Blog** : iffahgames . wordpess . com

 **Disclaimer :**

Some scene (s) are inspired by series but the plot (s) are absolutely mine.

 **Summary :**

Kisah dua saudara kembar yang tak pernah bisa bersatu, namun secara tak sadar akan sangat kompak saat berhadapan dengan suatu kasus. Lalu bagaimana jika keduanya melabuhkan hati pada gadis yang sama?

 **\- = LittleEvil19 = -**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Ada saatnya dalam hidup, kita dipaksa untuk membuat keputusan kunci dalam sepersekian detik. Take a chance and risk it all, or play it save and suffer the defeat.**_

 _ **-Anonymous-**_

Hyura mulai melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang koridor lurus di lantai dasar bangunan kosong yang tak akan bertahan lama tersebut. Berjalan pelan, mata bulatnya meneliti tiap sudut penjuru yang dilaluinya.

Pandangan Hyura menangkap sebuah pintu kayu yang terkunci dari luar. Pintu itu tidak terlalu tinggi, mungkin hanya sebatas dada orang dewasa. Pintu itu terletak di sudut koridor yang gelap. Merasa penasaran, Hyura pun mendekatinya meski perasaan gelisah mulai menyelimutinya.

Dengan perasaan was-was, tangan Hyura dengan cekatan memutar lubang kunci pintu di depannya, setelah sebelumnya memasukkan _handycam_ yang sedari tadi setia berada di genggamannya ke dalam ransel putihnya. Meski tangannya sedikit gemetar, ia berhasil membuka pintu itu.

Cklek.

Tangga memutar terhampar di depannya. ' _Apa ini semacam pintu rahasia? Tapi mengapa dibiarkan terkunci dari luar? Ah aku lupa. Bangunan ini memang akan dihancurkan'._ Hyura berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ini ruang bawah tanah." Hyura bergumam pelan sembari menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apa aku harus masuk kesana?"

Ruangan temaram siap menyambutnya. _Eottokhae?_ Haruskah dirinya masuk ke kegelapan di hadapannya? Bagaimana jika hal yang di luar ekspektasi terjadi di dalam sana? Namun jika dirinya tak memberanikan diri, bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi? Dan ingat, nyawa Donghyun tengah di pertaruhkan saat ini.

Hyura memejamkan matanya sejenak. Menetralkan hatinya yang bergejolak. Dan setelah menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, Hyura memutuskan untuk melihat lebih jauh ruangan temaram di hadapannya.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

 _Sneakers_ hitamnya yang berbenturan dengan lantai lembab di bawahnya menciptakan irama saat kakinya melangkah menuruni tangga. Pegangan kedua tangannya pada tali ransel putihnya semakin erat. Meski masih di dominasi perasaan was-was, Hyura terus melangkahkan kakinya meniti tiap anak tangga yang mengantarkannya pada ruangan bawah tanah di bawah sana.

Tap.

Anak tangga terkahir telah ia lewati. Hyura memutar pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan. Namun hanya samar yang terpampang. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh ke dalam ruangan.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Hanya irama derap langkahnya-lah yang menemani Hyura dalam keheningan yang tercipta. Aura tidak menyenangkan mulai menyergap, Hyura bertaruh bulu kuduknya telah bangkit dari tidurnya. Demi apapun, Hyura mengutuk siapapun yang mendesain ruangan ini. Hei, meski ia tengah menginjak usia yang menuju kedewasaan, tapi ia sangat anti dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis, horror, atau apapun itu.

Hyura mengusap tengkuknya saat dirasa udara di sekitarnya semakin terasa dingin. _What the hell is going on? Deg._ Ia merasa ia terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Tubuhnya terlihat menegang. Pupil matanya melebar dan tubuhnya bergetar. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat tali ransel yang melekat di kedua bahunya.

Diantara cahaya temaram, mata Hyura menangkap sosok tubuh yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai yang lembab dan kotor. Bercak-becak darah yang belum mengering terlihat membasahi permukaan lantai di sekitarnya.

"KYAAAAAA!"

 **\- = LittleEvil19 = -**

Suara teriakan yang terdengar nyaring menghentikan kegiatan Kyuhyun yang tengah menyisir tiap sudut ruangan yang dilaluinya. Ia tersentak mendengar teriakan dari seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya. Berusaha untuk tetap berpikir jernih, Kyuhyun membawa tubuhnya berbalik dan berlari secepat yang ia mampu menuju lantai dasar. Satu hal yang dapat ia pastikan bahwa Hyura-lah pemilik suara itu. Berbagai probabilitas buruk pun mulai berkecamuk di kepalanya. ' _Calm down, Kyu~ She'll be alright~ she'll be alright..'_ Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

TAP.

Langkahnya terhenti di ujung tangga saat menemukan Kibum terlihat terengah di depannya. Rupanya Kibum mendengar teriakan yang sama, pasalnya ia baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di ujung tangga saat tiba-tiba suara teriakan Hyura menggema di seluruh penjuru bangunan. Keduanya saling melemparkan tatapan dalam sebelum kemudian bergegas mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya tangah terjadi – _pada gadisnya._

\- = LittleEvil19 = -

Buliran kristal bening tampak berguguran pada pelipis dan wajah Hyura. Kedua kakinya terlihat bergetar. Bagaimana tidak? Panorama di hadapannya kini sungguh membuat perutnya terasa mual. Darah. Darah. Darah dimana-mana! Memenuhi penglihatannya. Hyura lebih memilih untuk berkutat dengan ratusan soal fisika yang dianggap menyebalkan oleh teman-temannya daripada menghadapi cairan kental berwarna merah pekat yang berbau anyir itu. Darah!

Drap. Drap. Drap~

Derap langkah tergesa terdengar menuruni anak tangga di belakangnya. Kyuhyun dan Kibum terlihat berlari cepat menuruni anak tangga. Raut kekhawatiran tak bisa di sembunyikan di wajah tampan mereka.

"Hyura –ya, _gwenchanayo?_ " terdengar suara _husky_ Kyuhyun yang kini tepat berada disampingnya. Kalau boleh jujur, suara itu sedikit memberi perasaan nyaman pada dirinya. Hyura memejamkan matanya dan menghirup nafasnya dalam sebelum menunjukkan panorama di depannya dengan tangan gemetar.

"I~ Itu..." lidahnya masih terasa kelu untuk sekedar mengungkapkan frase yang terus berputar dalam pikirannya. Tubuh dan pikirannya tak bisa berjalan bersama saat ini. Pemandangan mengerikan di depannya itu membuat pikirannya _blank_ seketika. Kosong.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan atensinya pada arah yang Hyura tunjuk. Iris hazelnya menyipit, berusaha menajamkan pandangan dengan bantuan cahaya temaram. Meski tidak terlalu jelas, mata Kyuhyun mampu menangkap seonggok tubuh pria dewasa. Tubuh itu tergeletak dalam posisi tengkurap. Dilihat dari kondisinya saat ini, bisa dipastikan sosok tersebut telah mengalami penyiksaan yang amat sadis.

Kemeja putihnya sudah tak bisa lagi dikatakan sebagai kemeja –yang tersisa hanyalah kain putih yang robek di hampir seluruh bagian dengan merahnya darah yang terlihat masih segar membasahinya. Kedua tangan dan kakinya yang berlubang dengan darah yang mengalir, diikat sedemikian rupa sehingga kedua siku dan lututnya menyatu. Dan hal yang paling 'menakjubkan' ialah wajahnya. Wajah yang tertutup darah yang mengalir akibat banyaknya sayatan di kulitnya. Dan yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah-

"Dia masih hidup!" suara Kibum mampu memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi.

Kyuhyun dan Hyura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kibum yang tengah mengangkat tubuh seorang anak lelaki dengan kedua lengannya. Bocah itu sepertinya hanya pingsan. Dadanya naik turun dengan pelan dan teratur, menandakan bocah itu masih menikmati oksigen di sekitarnya.

"Donghyun –ah.." diam-diam Kyuhyun mendesah lega. _Thanks goodness._ Setidaknya sosok bocah lelaki yang sedari tadi menjadi tujuannya telah berada dalam jangkauannya. Menepis segala kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin terjadi pada Donghyun yang disayanginya layaknya _dongsaeng_ kandungnya sendiri. Sudah lama Kyuhyun menginginkan sosok seorang adik dan kehadiran Donghyun dalam kehidupannya mengisi ruang kosong di hatinya. Ia tersenyum tipis.

Guncangan pelan pada bahu kirinya membuat Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Hyura menginterupsi dengan pertanyaan yang merupakan bentuk dari rasa cemas yang kini tengah menyelimutinya.

Setelah menyerahkan tubuh Donghyun dalam dekapan saudara kembarnya, Kibum mulai mengamati kondisi tubuh pria dewasa – yang kemungkinan sudah menjadi tubuh tanpa nyawa –mayat di hadapannya. Iris matanya yang kelam mulai menajam.

"Waktu kematiannya sekitar dua jam yang lalu." Kibum berujar setelah selesai memeriksa tubuh tak bernyawa di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya ringan menanggapi penuturan kakak kembarnya itu. Di gendongnya tubuh mungil Donghyun pada punggungnya guna mempermudah aksinya untuk keluar dari bangunan itu.

"Pembunuhnya telah mengatur semuanya agar pembunuhan ini terlihat seperti kecelakaan akibat penghancuran gedung ini." Kyuhyun memulai analisisnya.

"Lantai pertama adalah yang paling lemah. Jika bangunan ini runtuh, kau bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada ruang bawah tanah ini..." lanjut Kyuhyun seraya membenarkan posisi Donghyun pada gendongannya.

"Tapi, apa tujuan pembunuh itu menculik Donghyun bahkan mengincar nyawanya?" Hyura mengguratkan frase dengan nada gemetar. Iris matanya masih belum teralih dari panorama mengerikan yang tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya. Ia yakin, perutnya tak bisa mentolerir rasa mualnya lebih lama lagi _for God's sake!_

"Aku yakin Donghyun melihat sesuatu di gedung ini. Dan karena kejadian ini terjadi saat pelaku hendak meninggalkan tempat ini, aku rasa Donghyun tak melihat pelaku saat membunuh korban." Kali ini Kibum menjawab pertanyaan Hyura. Sementara Hyura masih membungkam mulutnya. Ia tengah mencerna informasi yang di dapatnya secara perlahan. Hey, ia bukan Kyuhyun maupun Kibum. Si kembar Cho yang memiliki insting tajam mengenai hal semacam ini. Meski tingkat intelegensinya tak bisa diragukan.

"Tapi pelaku tidak berpikir seperti itu.." Hyura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang menimpali pernyataan Kibum.

"Ia berpikir bahwa Donghyun menyaksikan dirinya yang tengah membunuh korban. Karena itu dia mengikuti Donghyun ke daerah tempat perbelanjaan Gwangshin dan mencoba membunuhnya tapi ia dua kali gagal melancarkan aksinya." Lanjutnya.

"Untuk itu pelaku menculik Donghyun dan berniat membunuhnya bersama dengan pria ini. Tentu dengan dalih kecelakaan akibat penghancuran bangunan ini." Tukas Kibum mengakhiri hipotesanya dengan Kyuhyun. Hyura menganggukkan kepalanya serius. Ah, ia mulai paham sekarang.

"Hyura –ya, apa kau membawa senter?"

Hyura memeriksa barang bawaan dalam ranselnya dan _bingo!_ Ia menemukan ponselnya. Dengan segera ia menyalakan _flashlight_ dan beranjak melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga memutar, berniat keluar dari bangunan itu sebelum perobohan gedung itu dimulai. Tak ada hal lain yang ada dalam pikiran mereka saat ini selain keluar dari gedung itu secepatnya. Benar. Kini mereka tengah berperang melawan waktu yang terus berputar. _They must go on!_

Ketiga remaja itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan ritme cepat saat tiba-tiba~

BRUGHH! Brukk Bukkk..

Gemuruh reruntuhan langit-langit gedung mulai terdengar. Lantai tempat kaki mereka berpijak terasa bergetar. Tangga yang menjadi satu-satunya jalan keluar dari ruang bawah tanah itu mulai retak dan ambruk. Ini gawat.

Ketiga remaja itu segera menghentikan langkahnya. Tubuh mereka mundur beberapa langkah guna menghindari reruntuhan yang mulai berjatuhan. Mereka berlari menghindari retakan yang membentuk alur pada lantai tempat kaki mereka berpijak dan membelah lantai di atasnya. Memisahkan lantai menjadi beberapa bagian. Mau tak mau mereka harus gesit menghindar.

"Kearah sini. Cepat!" Kibum memberi instruksi pada Kyuhyun dan Hyura untuk segera mengikutinya.

Kyuhyun dan Hyura bergegas membalikkan tubuh mereka dan melangkahkan kakinya cepat menyusul Kibum di depannya. Saat bergerak menuju Kibum dengan Donghyun masih berada di balik punggungnya, mata tajam Kyuhyun menangkap sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya menemukan titik terang pada kasus yang tengah dihadapinya. Ia melirik Kibum dan sepertinya kakak kembarnya itu sudah terlebih dahulu menemukannya. Terbukti dari _smirk_ tipis yang kini terukir di wajah tampan keduanya.

 **\- = LittleEvil19 = -**

Sementara itu, suasana di luar gedung berlantai tiga tersebut terlihat tak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi yang terjadi di dalamnya. Beberapa _wrecking ball_ diarahkan dari berbagai sisi, menghantam dinding-dinding kokoh bangunan di depannya. Debuman keras tak mampu terelakkan lagi saat ini. Petugas-petugas penghancuran gedung terlihat fokus pada pekerjaanya masing-masing. Beberapa warga kota bahkan ikut ambil bagian, sekedar menyaksikan momen runtuhnya gedung. _Such an entertainment, huh?_

Namun di antara banyaknya kerumunan manusia disana, sepasang mata menatap tajam bangunan yang mulai runtuh di hadapannya seiring senyuman puas yang terkembang di bibirnya. Seringaian tipis tersembunyi di baliknya dan menggumamkan frase dengan berbisik pelan, memastikan hanya dirinya sendirilah yang mampu menangkapnya.

' _Game over.'_

 **\- = LittleEvil19 = -**

Di antara puing-puing gedung yang mulai runtuh berjatuhan, ketiga remaja berusia delapan belas tahun itu terus melangkahkan kakinya cepat –berlari menghindari reruntuhan yang seakan terus mengejarnya. Kaki-kaki yang mulai lelah mereka paksakan untuk bisa menopang tubuh mereka lebih lama. Bagaimanapun, tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini selain berlari. _Come on,_ haruskah mereka duduk manis dan menunggu bala bantuan menghampiri? Bahkan di luar sana orang-orang melempar pandangan penuh minat pada bangunan yang tengah di hancurkan! Tak mengetahui ada nyawa-nyawa yang tengah terancam di dalamnya.

"Aargh!" pekikan Hyura sontak menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang berada tak jauh di depannya. Kyuhyun yang masih menggendong tubuh Donghyun di punggungnya, segera membawa tubuhnya berbalik dan berjalan menghampiri Hyura, mengulurkan satu tangannya berniat membantu _yeoja_ itu untuk berdiri dari duduknya.

"Akkh!" Hyura kembali memekik kesakitan. Ia jatuh terduduk dan memegangi pergelangan kaki kanannya. Sial! Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini?! Hyura merutuk keadaannya saat ini. _Aissh!_ Kakinya terkilir di saat yang sangat tidak tepat.

"Naik ke punggungku." Hyura mengerjapkan kedua matanya, menatap punggung tegap Kibum yang kini terpampang jelas di hadapannya.

"Cepat!" desak Kibum membuat Hyura reflek naik ke punggung Kibum dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher _namja_ itu. Keduanya masih berusaha menetralkan degup jantung masing-masing. _Okay. That's an awkward moment for both of them! Really._

Iris hazel Kyuhyun sedikit mendelik tak suka dengan panorama yang tersaji di hadapannya. ' _Huh! Dasar namja jelek menyebalkan! Berani-beraninya dia mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan'._ Kyuhyun menggerutu panjang pendek. Gerutuan khas seorang Cho Kyuhyun kala kesal melandanya. Berbeda dengan Kibum yang hanya mengungkapkan gerutuannya dalam hati. _See?_ Mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk menjadi saudara kembar seutuhnya. Kalian paham maksudku?

Kyuhyun sadar. Hey! Ia masih cukup waras untuk menjatuhkan tubuh bocah mungil yang berada di balik punggungnya dan menggantikannya dengan Hyura. _Come on,_ sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan hal-hal _cheesy_ seperti itu. Nyawa mereka jelas-jelas tengah terancam saat ini!

Kibum yang menyadari tatapan 'sayang' dari adik kembarnya memilih tak ambil pusing. Setelah membenarkan posisi Hyura di punggungnya, ia mulai mengambil langkah panjang. Seragam sekolah kebanggaan SIHS yang semula melekat rapi pada tubuh mereka telah di penuhi noda disana-sini. Bahkan robek di beberapa bagian akibat gesekan dengan reruntuhan bangunan yang berguguran.

"Yak! Tunggu aku!"

 **\- = LittleEvil19 = -**

Peluh makin deras mengalir di pelipis Kyuhyun. Surai _dark brown-_ nya sebagian telah basah oleh keringat. Deru nafasnya pun mulai tak beraturan.

"Hah..hhh..." Kyuhyun memejamkan mata dan berhenti sejenak, berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah. Sendi-sendi kakinya mulai melakukan protes. Ditambah beban di punggungnya. Meski berat tubuh Donghyun memang tak seberapa, namun jika kau membawanya berlari tetap saja menambah potensi kelelahan yang siap mendera.

Dirasa nafasnya cukup stabil, Kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya. Menampilkan hazel cokelat madu yang bersinar lembut. Pandangannya menangkap sosok Kibum dan Hyura yang tengah berlari cukup jauh di depannya. Sepertinya mereka berdua tak menyadari Kyuhyun yang tertinggal cukup jauh di belakangnya.

"Ayolah, Kyu~!" Kyuhyun berusaha memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri saat ini. " _You can do it!"_ Diliriknya wajah Donghyun yang tengah memejamkan mata dan bersandar di bahu kanannya. Nyatanya hanya dengan menatap wajah Donghyun sejenak, berhasil membulatkan tekad Kyuhyun. Dirinya kini tengah mengemban tanggung jawab untuk menyelamatkan bocah manis yang sangat disayanginya itu. Setelah menarik nafas dalam, Kyuhyun pun bergegas mempercepat larinya.

BRUGGHH!

"Arrgh..!" tubuh Kyuhyun limbung saat runtuhan gedung menimpa bahu kirinya. Ia jatuh berlutut, meringis merasakan nyeri yang teramat nyata di bahunya. Namun ia mengabaikan rasa sakit itu dan berusaha bangkit segera. Gedung tempat ia berada saat ini tidak akan bertahan lebih lama. Kyuhyun masih sempat bersyukur bukan bahu kanannya lah yang tertimpa reruntuhan. Hei, disana ada kepala Donghyun yang terkulai. Apa jadinya jika reruntuhan itu justru mendarat di kepala Donghyun?

 **\- = LittleEvil19 = -**

"Lihat! Ada celah sempit disana. Itu cukup untuk tubuh kita melewatinya." Kibum bergumam pelan pada Hyura yang masih berada di punggungnya. Di depannya kini ada celah sempit memanjang ke atas. Yang bisa mereka lewati dengan memiringkan tubuhnya. Sepertinya celah tersebut tercipta akibat dinding yang merenggang akibat getaran dari _wrecking ball_ yang tak henti menghantam dinding bangunan tiga lantai tersebut.

" _Ne,_ kita harus bergegas, Kibum –ssi" Hyura menolehkan atensi pada ruang kosong di belakangnya. Nihil. Tak ada sosok Kyuhyun disana. Tak ayal perasaan gelisah mulai menggelayuti hatinya. Bukankah sedari tadi Kyuhyun dan Donghyun mengikuti mereka?

"Disini Kyuh~" ucapan Kibum terhenti begitu menyadari _dongsaeng_ kembarnya tak terjangkau oleh penglihatannya. Iris kelam Kibum memancarkan kekhawatiran yang besar saat ini. Disaat jalan keluar ia berhasil temukan, justru adiknya kini tak terjangkau penglihatannya. Mungkinkah dirinya terlalu fokus terhadap jalan keluar yang menjadi tujuannya sehingga tak menyadari langkah kaki Kyuhyun tak lagi mengikutinya? _Where the hell are you, Kyu?!_

"Kyuhyun –ah!" Kibum segera menurunkan Hyura dari gendongannya. Ia berteriak keras berharap Kyuhyun mendengarnya. Bukan. Ia berharap Kyuhyun segera menampilkan dirinya di hadapannya sekarang. Suara teriakannya teredamkan oleh gemuruh reruntuhan gedung yang terus saja berjatuhan.

"Dengarkan aku. Keluarlah dari sini dan segera minta bantuan. Aku dan Kyuhyun akan menyusulmu." Sorotan tegas dari mata Kibum membuat Hyura tertegun. Tatapan itu~ merupakan tatapan yang tak menerima penolakan.

"Tapi Kibum~"

"Waktu kita tidak banyak, Hyura –ya!"

BRUGGH.. Brukk! Brukk!

Suara reruntuhan gedung kembali menggema. Kibum dan Hyura menggunakan tangan mereka untuk melindungi kepala dari hantaman puing-puing yang meluncur bebas. Debu-debu yang beterbangan dengan bebas semakin menipiskan jarak pandang. Serbuk-serbuk halus itu memasuki sistem pernafasan membuat mereka sulit menghirup oksigen di sekitarnya.

"Uhukk..uhukk! Hyura –ya! _Gwenchana?"_ Kibum mendekat ke arah Hyura, memastikan gadis itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

" _Ne,_ uhukk. Aku baik-baik saja." Hati Hyura menghangat dengan sendirinya mendengar panggilan dari seorang Kibum. _Hyura –ya.._ panggilan yang dulu kerap keluar dari mulut manis Kibum. Bolehkah ia menyebutnya 'Kibum-nya'? Panggilan yang telah sekian lama menghilang dari indera pendengarannya. Dan Hyura sangat merindukan hal itu. Hal kecil memang, tapi nyatanya hal kecil seperti itu sangat berarti baginya.

"Hyura, dengarkan perkataanku kali ini saja. Keluarlah dan lekas cari bantuan. Aku akan membawa Kyuhyun kembali. _Arasseo?_ " Kibum kembali mencoba meyakinkan gadis di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya memegang kedua bahu Hyura dengan erat.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa, Kibum –ssi!" Hyura menggelengkan kepalanya, tetap bertahan dengan sikapnya. Yang keras kepala. Jika ada ungkapan bahwa wanita lebih dominan menggunakan emosi daripada logikanya. Tampaknya ungkapan itu kini benar adanya. Kristal bening mulai menggenang di kedua pelupuk mata Hyura, siap meluncur kapan saja.

"Hyura aku moh~"

"Kibum hyung! Uhukk..hukk!" teriakan Kyuhyun menginterupsi perdebatan yang tengah terjadi di antara Kibum dan Hyura. Kibum segera menghapus debu yang membuat kacamatanya buram, menutupi pandangannya. Sosok Kyuhyun dengan Donghyun yang masih tak sadarkan diri di punggungnya mulai terlihat diantara kabut debu yang menyelimuti ruangan temaram itu.

Kibum yakin dirinya akan bersorak senang ketika indera pendengarannya menangkap kata-kata yang dianggap keramat oleh saudara kembarnya itu. _Kibum_ _ **hyung**_ _.._ Kyuhyun memanggilnya ' _hyung'?_ Oh, Kibum bertaruh orang tua mereka akan merayakan momen langka ini. Jika saja kondisi yang kini terjadi tidaklah seperti ini. Adik kembarnya itu tengah memanggilnya diantara puing-puing gedung yang terus saja berjatuhan. Demi apapun, tak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini.

Brugh! Brukk!

Langit-langit ruangan yang menaungi mereka mulai runtuh, membuat langkah Kyuhyun terhenti. Ia mengalihkan atensinya pada Kibum dan Hyura. Mereka masih terpisah oleh jarak yang cukup jauh saat ini.

"Kyu! Percepat langkahmu!" Kibum dan Hyura hanya bisa berteriak sekuat tenaga. Kondisi ruangan saat ini sangat tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Donghyun. Tangan kiri Kibum terulur, siap menyambut kehadiran saudara kembarnya yang tengah berjuang melawan waktu.

Yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun saat ini hanyalah terus mempercepat langkah kakinya, memfokuskan pandangannya pada uluran tangan Kibum. Tapi~ mengapa? Mengapa jarak antara dirinya dan Kibum terasa semakin jauh? Seolah, sosok Kibum begitu sulit untuk dijangkau dalam rengkuhannya. Jarak antara mereka semakin jauh dalam pandangan Kyuhyun.

Mengeratkan tubuh Donghyun dalam gendongannya, Kyuhyun menepis prasangkanya dan terus membawa kakinya berlari ke arah Kibum. Tak ia pedulikan rasa nyeri di bahunya yang semakin berdenyut. Kaki-kakinya yang ia paksakan juga mulai memberontak karena lelah. Tubuhnya dibasahi peluh yang mengalir deras.

Kibum bisa merasakan, lantai tempatnya berpijak saat ini tak mampu bertahan lebih lama lagi. Langit-langit dan pilar terus saja berjatuhan, memutar otaknya untuk mengambil tindakan dengan cepat. Dan tepat. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, membulatkan tekad dalam hatinya. Dilihatnya wajah Hyura yang berpeluh dan matanya menyiratkan kecemasan yang teramat besar. Kemudian mengalihkan atensinya pada sosok Kyuhyun yang masih terus berlari menghindari runtuhan yang berjatuhan.

Semua terlihat _slow motion._ Saat pilar beton yang berdiri kokoh di ruangan itu mulai roboh, dengan kuat Kibum menarik tangan Hyura. Menggiringnya keluar dari gedung yang hampir rata dengan tanah itu.

Brukk.

Tubuh keduanya terhempas ke atas tanah akibat kuatnya tarikan dari tangan Kibum. Gerakan tiba-tiba dari Kibum membuat Hyura tak sempat melakukan penolakan yang berarti.

Dan tepat saat keduanya jatuh terduduk, debuman keras pilar beton yang menghantam lantai terdengar menggema. Mata Hyura membelalak lebar, menyadari pilar tersebut sukses menutupi satu-satunya celah akses keluar dari gedung tersebut. _For God's sake!_ Kyuhyun dan Donghyun masih terjebak di dalam sana!

"KYUHYUUUUN!" pekikan Hyura terdengar memilukan. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah meneliti tiap celah yang memungkinkan indera penglihatannya menangkap sosok Kyuhyun di dalam gedung –yang sebentar lagi hanya menjadi puing-puing yang rata dengan tanah.

"KYUUU~!" kembali Hyura meneriakkan nama teman satu kelasnya itu. Diiringi dengan isak tangis yang kini tak bisa terbendung lagi. Sementara Kibum, ia menghela nafasnya dan senyuman tipis mulai tersungging di bibirnya.

 _ **To be continued~**_

 _What's on your mind? Just say it on the review box. Thanks you, everyone!_

 _And for the readers, much love for ya! *big hug*_

 _ **Balasan review chapter 2**_

 **Jihyuelf :** Thanks for review. Hyura buat Kibum? Kyuhyun buat kamu? *smirk* Tunggu tanggal mainnya saja. kekekee

 _ **With love, Little Evil :]**_


	4. Chapter 4

_I really sorry for the late update. New semester. New lectures. New assignments!_

 _Happy reading.._

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Iris mata Hyura menatap nanar reruntuhan bangunan yang terpampang di depan matanya. Sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sungguh. Ia tak mengerti. Kibum~ Kenapa Kibum melakukan ini? Di luar dugaannya, Kibum justru menarik dirinya untuk keluar dari gedung -yang tengah dihancurkan- itu di saat pilar beton di ruangan bawah tanah itu roboh, menutup akses celah sempit yang menjadi jalan keluar satu-satunya dari sana.

' _Apa yang sebenarnya tengah dipikirkan oleh anak ini?'_ Hyura menoleh ke arah Kibum yang masih terlihat mematung, persisten memperhatikan reruntuhan gedung yang di kelilingi oleh debu-debu yang beterbangan.

Mengapa harus dirinya yang di selamatkan oleh Kibum? Mengapa bukan Kyuhyun yang jelas-jelas adik kembarnya? Mengapa dan mengapa. Pikiran Hyura semakin berkecamuk bagaikan benang kusut. Dilihat dari segi manapun, tindakan Kibum sangatlah tidak bisa diterima oleh akal sehat menurutnya. Di dalam sana~ temannya yang tengah bersama dengan Donghyun –bocah manis yang masih tak sadarkan diri dalam gendongan Kyuhyun- mungkin tengah berpikir hal yang sama dengannya. Tidak percaya dan tidak menyangka dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kibum. Siapa yang akan menduga jika dalam situasi seperti itu, kakakmu justru memilih untuk menyelamatkan orang lain daripada dirimu? _Don't be insane!_

Masih jelas dalam ingatan Hyura, bagaimana raut wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah berusaha keras menggapai tangan Kibum. Mengabaikan rasa sakit dan lelah yang mendera. Bermandikan peluh, Kyuhyun yang masih menggendong tubuh mungil Donghyun di punggungnya itu berlari cepat sembari menghindari reruntuhan bangunan yang tak kunjung berhenti. Semua terasa sangat lambat saat itu. Apa yang bisa kau pikirkan selain segala kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi?

Namun sekarang-

"Ki- Kibum... Bagaimana~ Mengapa~" Hyura bahkan tak tahu pertanyaan mana yang harus ia lontarkan terlebih dahulu. Dengan begitu banyaknya pertanyaan yang berputar dalam otaknya saat ini.

 _Deg._

Hyura tertegun. _How come?_ Ia cukup di bingungkan oleh keadaan. Kala penglihatannya menangkap sebuah~ senyuman? Ya. Senyuman tipis itu kini terpatri di bibir seorang Cho Kibum. Hyura menggelengkan kepalanya. Memastikan ada hal yang salah dengan indera penglihatannya. _Wha- What's wrong with that smile? Even that smile is going to be a smirk now. A dangerous smirk._

 _What the hell is going on?_

" _Gomawo,_ Ra –ya.."

Kyuhyun belum sepenuhnya menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi. Lebih tepatnya kejadian yang menimpa dirinya. Saat terbangun beberapa saat lalu, ia mendapati dirinya tengah terbaring di atas reruntuhan dengan Donghyun yang berada di sampingnya. Beberapa serpihan reruntuhan bangunan mendarat di atas tubuhnya. Dengan segera Kyuhyun bergerak menyingkirkan serpihan-serpihan itu.

"Uhukk- hukk.." Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak menghalau butiran debu yang berusaha menerobos saluran pernafasannya. Setelah berhasil menegakkan tubuhnya, Kyuhyun meraih tubuh mungil Donghyun dan mendekapnya dengan kedua lengannya. Tak lupa satu tangannya mendekap kepala Donghyun guna melindungi bocah lelaki itu dari reruntuhan bangunan yang sampai saat ini tak kunjung usai. Rupanya bangunan yang menaunginya cukup besar untuk ukuran sebuah gedung, membuat proses penghancurannya pun membutuhkan waktu yang tak bisa di katakan sebentar.

Kyuhyun mengingatnya sekarang. _Senyuman itu~_ Senyuman lembut dan teduh milik kakak kembarnya –Kibum yang sudah begitu lama tak terjangkau pandangannya. Otak jenius Kyuhyun tentu masih sangat ingat saat-saat dirinya tengah berjuang melawan waktu yang terus saja bergulir. Bagaimana dirinya berlari menghindari runtuhuan gedung, bagaimana ia berjuang keras mengabaikan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya, bagaimana ia berusaha melawan rasa lelahnya dan- bagaimana~ bagaimana ia melihat senyuman itu di wajah Kibum yang berbalut pekatnya debu.

Ya. Kyuhyun yakin. Bahkan amat yakin. Dirinya tak mungkin salah lihat. _Well,_ kedua matanya masih normal, tidak seperti saudara kembarnya yang memerlukan bantuan lensa kacamata untuk menormalkan penglihatannya.

Saat itu indera penglihatan Kyuhyun sempat menangkap sesuatu yang membuatnya sontak menghentikan langkahnya saat itu juga. Dirinya tengah terfokus pada uluran tangan Kibum yang menyambut kehadirannya, saat tiba-tiba Kibum menarik Hyura dari dalam bangunan itu. Saat itu Kyuhyun belum menyadari adanya pilar yang mulai roboh dan ambruk. Ia terlalu fokus pada Kibum.

 _Deg._

Dan Kyuhyun melihatnya. Melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman teduh di wajah Kibum yang sempat tertangkap indera penglihatannya sebelum pilar beton ambruk tepat di hadapannya.

' _Kibum hyung~'_ gumam Kyuhyun saat itu. Kibum. _Hyung_ nya itu selalu menyunggingkan senyum yang menyiratkan seribu makna. Namun, apa maksud senyumannya kali ini? Kyuhyun tengah memikirkan hal itu saat tiba-tiba pemandangannya menjadi gelap.

Kyuhyun sempat pingsan. Untuk beberapa saat.

Dan kini, Kyuhyun menyadarinya. Menyadari arti senyuman itu. " _Gomawo, Kibum –_ _hyung.._ _"_ Kyuhyun kini mulai menyunggingkan senyum manisnya dan melangkahkan kakinya, dengan mengeratkan Donghyun dalam dekapannya.

Kyuhyun yakin. Jika dirinya saat itu tak segera menghentikan langkahnya, mungkin yang terjadi adalah dirinya saat ini~ ah Kyuhyun tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Kemungkinan terburuk adalah tubuhnya yang akan terjebak di bawah pilar beton itu. Dan ia sangat bersyukur hal itu tidak terjadi padanya.

Dan senyuman itu juga menyiratkan bahwa Kibum, saudara kembarnya itu yakin, bahwa dirinya pasti bisa menemukan jalan keluar lain dari gedung ini. Ketika Kibum memiliki keyakinan, maka Kyuhyun pun memiliki keyakinan yang sama besarnya dengan kakak kembarnya itu.

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun terus menyusuri ruangan yang kini di penuhi reruntuhan gedung. Di eratkannya dekapan pada tubuh Donghyun dan menutupi kepala mungil Donghyun dengan satu tangannya. Berjalan di atas reruntuhan yang terhampar sepanjang mata memandang. Kembali mengabaikan segala rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. Melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat, Kyuhyun kini menyusuri lorong lurus yang ada di hadapannya. Gemuruh reruntuhan masih tetap saja menghantuinya.

"Sial. Jalan buntu!" Kyuhyun menggerutu kesal. Ia telah memaksakan kakinya menyusuri lorong panjang dan harus memuaskan diri dengan menemui jalan buntu? _Hell no!_ Dengan berat hati, ia membalikkan langkahnya.

Tapi tunggu.

Kali ini indera pendengarannya menangkap suatu bunyi. Bunyi yang terdengar samar. _Well,_ mungkin kali kini Kyuhyun patut berbangga karena ia memiliki pendengaran tajam.

"Tunggu. Bukankah itu suara~" dan Kyuhyun mulai menyunggingkan _smirk_ tipisnya.

Hyura masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Ia tertegun. Apa yang baru saja Kibum katakan? Apa ia baru saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang dulu sering di dengarnya dari mulut manis seorang Cho Kibum?

Bukan.

Bukan hal itu yang membuatnya tertegun. Namun sebuah frase yang baru saja terlontar dari pemuda di hadapannya ini. _Gomawo?_ Bukan itu reaksi yang seharusnya. Adik kembarnya tengah berada di dalam bangunan –yang tengah dalam proses menuju kehancuran. Dan ia justru mengucapkan kata _gomawo?_ Terimakasih? Untuk apa Kibum berterima kasih padanya? Hyura begitu bingung dengan maksud Kibum. Respon yang Kibum tunjukkan sungguh di luar ekspektasinya. _Obviously unpredictable!_

"Ke- kenapa kau berterimakasih padaku?" suara Hyura terdengar terbata. Raut tak percaya tersurat dengan jelas di wajah manisnya.

Kibum tak menunjukkan respon berarti. Dirinya hanya mendekatkan tubuhnya pada gadis di depannya. Kedua tangan Kibum mencengkeram pelan kedua bahu Hyura. Iris hitam kelamnya yang tajam menatap lurus ke mata Hyura.

" _Gomawo._ Saat aku menatap pandanganmu, aku tersadar. Jika aku tak melakukan tindakan itu secepatnya, mungkin kita semua akan berakhir dengan tubuh di bawah runtuhan gedung."

Hyura mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia masih belum begitu paham dengan deretan frase yang tergurat dari bibir Cho Kibum.

"Ra –ya, lihat aku."

Hyura mengalihkan atensinya pada iris kelam Kibum. Tatapan itu~ Tatapan yang teduh dan sarat akan keyakinan yang begitu besar. _Kenapa-_

"Kyuhyun pasti akan segera keluar dari gedung ini dan membawa Donghyun dengan selamat." Kibum tersenyum menenangkan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu, Kibum –ssi?"

"Aku mengenal Kyuhyun lebih dari siapapun, Hyura -ya. Anak itu tak akan berakhir secepat itu. Kau tahu? Kyuhyun itu anak yang keras kepala dan~ yah sangat nakal." Kibum terkekeh kecil di akhir kalimatnya.

" _Mwo?_ " hanya satu frase itu yang mampu Hyura lontarkan dari bibirnya. Tatapannya sama sekali belum teralihkan dari mata Kibum.

Saat ini Kyuhyun tengah menelusuri gorong-gorong bawah tanah setelah sebelumnya menemukan celah di antara dinding bangunan yang retak, menghubungkan bangunan itu dengan saluran pembuangan. Kaki-kakinya berpijak pada dasar gorong-gorong yang berisi air setinggi betis kakinya. Menjalankan tugasnya sebagai sepasang kaki, langkahnya yang panjang dan terkesan tergesa itu selaras dengan bunyi kecipak air yang menemani perjalanan Kyuhyun yang tengah mencari jalan keluar.

Beberapa saat lalu, saat telinganya yang tajam menangkap suara gemercik air, air yang mengalir, Kyuhyun merasakan optimisme yang meningkat drastis.

' _Kibum hyung, tunggu kami.'_ Tersirat kilat binar pada kedua iris hazel Kyuhyun.

Sembari mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh mungil Donghyun, Kyuhyun melanjutkan perjalanannya menyusuri gorong-gorong itu. Tak ia pedulikan bau tak sedap yang menguar di sepanjang gorong-gorong yang ia lalui. Gemuruh reruntuhan masih saja terdengar samar. Tujuannya saat ini adalah menyelamatkan Donghyun dan membawanya kembali pada _ahjussi_ Choi, ayahnya. Bukan tidak mungkin saat ini ayah Donghyun tengah mencemaskan keberadaan putra kecilnya itu, bukan?

Pria bertubuh kurus yang sedari tadi menyaksikan penghancuran bangunan dengan seksama kini semakin melebarkan senyuman miringnya kala bangunan itu kini telah rata dengan tanah. Ia merasa rencananya telah berhasil dengan sempurna. Dendamnya terbalaskan sudah. Namun, entah mengapa, perasaan aneh menyelusup dalam hati dan juga pikirannya, pria ini merasa ada hal yang mengganjal perasaannya. Dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Meski demikian, Jisung –pria kurus itu segera menepis perasaan aneh itu dan kembali mensugestikan dirinya untuk berpuas diri terhadap dendamnya yang telah terbalaskan. Setidaknya, tak ada lagi yang mengganggu kehidupannya saat ini.

Jisung tengah tersenyum puas saat ekor matanya menangkap pergerakan dari piringan besi yang menjadi penutup gorong-gorong membuka pelan. Menolehkan atensinya, Jisung membelalakkan matanya kala indera penglihatannya menangkap sesuatu yang menyembul dari gorong-gorong.

 _Deg._

' _Tidak mungkin!'_ Jisung hanya mampu berteriak dalam benaknya. ' _Apa-apan ini?!'_ batinnya berteriak menahan amarah yang bergemuruh dalam dadanya. Wajahnya mengguratkan raut tak percaya. _'Bagaimana bisa?'_

Iris mata Jisung bergerak gelisah, menyiratkan rasa cemas yang tiba-tiba menyergapnya. Bulir-bulir kristal bening mulai muncul di pelipisnya, menggumpal dan bergerak menuruni wajahnya. Atensinya teralihkan oleh langkah kaki yang tergerak tergesa. Terlihat dua remaja yang masih menggunakan seragamnya yang telah di penuhi noda dan robek di beberapa bagian. Penampilan mereka tampak kacau, jauh dari kata rapi. Keduanya tengah berlari ke arahnya. Namun fokusnya berbeda. Mereka tengah memfokuskan perhatiannya pada lubang gorong-gorong yang letaknya tak jauh di hadapannya kini.

Kibum dan Hyura memerintahkan otak mereka untuk mempercepat larinya saat indera penglihatannya menangkap sesuatu menyembul dari lubang gorong-gorong yang 'tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Kyuhyun. Itu kepala Kyuhyun. Kibum, terutama Hyura, berulangkali berucap syukur pada Tuhan. Kyuhyun mereka selamat. Tak ada hal lain dalam benaknya selain perasaan lega yang menggantikan rasa cemas dan was-wasnya beberapa saat lalu saat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Hyura menyaksikan Kyuhyun dan Donghyun terjebak dalam bangunan yang tengah di hancurkan itu.

 _Tunggu. Dimana Donghyun?_

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Dengan kaki-kakinya yang masih berpijak erat pada tangga besi yang menghubungkan permukaan dengan gorong-gorong di bawahnya. Satu tangan ia gunakan untuk mendekap Donghyun sementara tangannya yang lain ia fungsikan untuk menjadi tumpuannya memegang erat ibu tangga. Indera pendengarannya menangkap derap langkah di belakangnya. Sontak mengalihkan perhatiannya, Kyuhyun memutar pandangannya.

Ia tersenyum kecil. Dalam radius beberapa meter, saudara kembarnya –Kibum dan Hyura tengah berlari dengan senyuman yang tersemat pada wajah lelah mereka berdua.

"KYUHYUUUN –AH!" Hyura tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Di hampirinya Kyuhyun dengan cepat. Tak ayal suara teriakannya yang tak bisa di bilang pelan itu, mengalihkan perhatian kerumunan manusia di sana.

" _Gwenchana?"_ Hyura berlutut. Tangannya terulur menyambut Kyuhyun.

" _Ne."_ Kyuhyun menyerahkan tubuh Donghyun pada Hyura terlebih dahulu. Hyura menerimanya dengan kedua tangannya dan segera mendekapnya erat. Menanti Kyuhyun mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari lubang itu.

Di belakang mereka, Kibum persisten melangkahkan kakinya sembari menatap tajam pada sosok di hadapannya. Iris kelamnya tak teralihkan darinya. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik pria kurus itu dengan seksama, Kibum makin yakin dengan dugaannya. _Gotcha!_

Setelah membantu Kyuhyun keluar sepenuhnya dari gorong-gorong itu, Kibum berdiri tegap menatap pria bertubuh kurus yang masih menunjukkan raut wajah tak percaya.

"Terkejut, Tuan?" Kibum semakin mendekatkan langkahnya ke arah Jisung. _Smirk_ yang makin tajam terukir angkuh di bibirnya.

"Kau sungguh tidak beruntung, Tuan. Kau berniat mengubur Donghyun dengan mayat itu"

Perkataan Kyuhyun sontak membuat kedua mata Jisung membelalak lebar. _Bagaimana mereka mengetahui hal ini?_

Tak hanya Jisung, orang-orang di sekitar area penghancuran gedung pun mulai terdengar berbisik-bisik. Sementara Jisung, ia mati-matian meredam emosinya yang mencapai puncaknya. Betapa ingin dirinya menyangkal semua hal itu dengan keras, memukul bocah-bocah di hadapannya dengan sekuat tenaga untuk melampiaskan emosinya yang meluap-luap saat ini. Namun mengingat dimana posisinya saat ini, melakukan tindakan itu justru akan membuatnya semakin mencurigakan. Ia tak ingin kedoknya terbongkar. Setidaknya tidak secepat ini. Tapi semakin keras ia menyangkalnya, justru semakin menunjukkan dirinya bersalah, bukan? Bukankah sebuah negatif yang kuat sama dengan positif?

"Saat pembongkaran dinding di ruang bawah tanah runtuh, ternyata celah itu berhubungan dengan saluran pembuangan. Kau pasti tak akan mengira kami mengikuti jejak Donghyun, bukan?" kali ini Jisung melirik Kibum yang membuka suaranya. Namun ia tak juga bergeming. Gigi-giginya saling bergeletuk geram. Kedua telapak tangannya mengepal erat di samping tubuhnya.

"Kau mengira Donghyun melihatmu yang tengah membunuh seorang pria di dalam bangunan itu, bukan? Untuk itu kau mengikutinya dan mencoba untuk membungkam mulutnya dengan ikut menguburnya bersama pria itu." Kibum masih melanjutkan analisisnya.

"Kau berniat membakar mayat itu untuk menghilangkan barang bukti. Aku dan kakakku sempat meliat _kerosine_ yang terletak di ruangan tak jauh dimana mayat pria itu di temukan. Namun karena Donghyun yang datang menginterupsi, kau memutuskan untuk membunuh Donghyun juga. Hingga sampai tiba waktu penghancuran gedung, kau belum sempat untuk menuntaskan rencanamu. Apa aku salah, Tuan?" Kyuhyun melanjutkan perkataan Kibum.

Hyura menatap Jisung dengan pandangan tak percaya, bibirnya seidikit terbuka. Bagaimana ada orang yang setega itu? Pikirnya. Tampaknya Hyura masih terlalu polos dan naif untuk melihat hal-hal seperti ini. _Well,_ di luar sana masih banyak kasus pembunuhan yang lebih kejam bahkan dari apapun yang bisa kau bayangkan. Pembunuhan dengan memutilasi tubuh korban terdengar jauh lebih menarik, bukan? Bayangkan betapa indahnya 'karya' yang di hasilkan oleh para pemutilasi itu. Kepala yang terpisah dengan otak berceceran. Bola mata yang tercungkil keluar. Tangan dan kaki yang terpisah dan terbagi lagi menjadi beberapa bagian. Serta isi perut yang terburai dengan brutal. _That's fuckin' beautiful, right?_

Mendengar penuturan dari Kyuhyun dan Kibum, Jisung semakin geram di buatnya. Pasalnya, tak ada satu frase pun yang luput dari penuturan mereka. Semua benar adanya. Dirinya tak bisa menyangkal lagi. Saat Jisung hendak melangkahkan kakinya, iris matanya menangkap pergerakan kecil dari tubuh bocah mungil dalam dekapan seorang gadis remaja. Donghyun yang tengah dalam dekapan seorang Park Hyura.

Donghyun menggeliat kecil dalam gendongan Hyura. Tak lama setelahnya, kedua matanya yang terpejam erat sebelumnya itu kini perlahan mulai terbuka. Mengerjapkan matanya, Donghyun kini tengah berusaha menyesuaikan pandangannya. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan kiri, sebelum akhirnya pandangannya menangkap seseorang yang di kenalnya. Dengan riang, ia menurunkan tubuhnya dan berlari kecil menghampiri orang itu.

" _Ahjussi!"_ Teriakan Donghyun terdengar riang. Tangan mungilnya merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sana. Di genggamnya erat kertas itu dan berlari kecil menuju seorang pria yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan _ahjussi_ itu.

Nafas Jisung tercekat. Menangkap pergerakan Donghyun yang tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya dengan senyum manis yang sangat polos.

" _Jisung ahjussi,_ tokomu mau buka lagi, 'kan?" celotehan ceria nan polos meluncur begitu saja dari bibir mungil Donghyun.

"Boleh tidak aku membeli kacang goreng keju dan kecap pedas?" Donghyun berkata sembari membaca catatan dalam kertas yang di genggam oleh kedua tangannya. Kepalanya mendongak, tersenyum menatap wajah Jisung yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

 _Deg._

Nafas Jisung kembali tercekat di tenggorakannya. Jantungnya bertalu cepat, bahkan darahnya seakan mendidih, bergejolak dalam tubuhnya.

' _Anak ini~ bagaimana mungkin?!'_ batinnya berkecamuk. Rasa terenyuh melihat binar polos dari kedua manik mata Donghyun, membuat lututnya terasa lemas seketika. Bahkan kedua lensa matanya kini tertutup oleh kabut tipis, siap menghasilkan air mata yang berteriak meloloskan diri dari sana.

Anak semanis dan sepolos ini, bagaimana bisa aku berniat membunuhnya? Nurani terdalam dalam hatinya berteriak kencang, seakan mengoloknya. Mengolok-olok kebodohannya dalam mengambil tindakan dan berpikir yang begitu pendek.

Bruk.

Tubuh Jisung jatuh berlutut, menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Kedua telapak tangannya terkepal erat di atas lututnya. Meringis pelan, menahan gejolak dalam batinnya sendiri. Berulangkali ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Frustasi. Kini Jisung memberanikan dirinya untuk mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, menatap sepasang manik polos milik Donghyun yang persisten menyunggingkan senyum manis kepadanya.

"Dong- Donghyun –ah, _mi- mianhae._ Maafkan _ahjussi_ , Donghyun –ah." Suara Jisung terdengar tercekat. Bahkan bulir-bulir air mata mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

" _Wae, ahjussi?_ Kenapa _ahjussi_ minta maaf padaku? _Ahjussi_ 'kan tidak nakal?" Donghyun bertanya dengan memiringkan wajahnya, polos. Tiap dirinya berbuat nakal, orang tuanya segera memintanya untuk meminta maaf. Tapi, kenapa sekarang _ahjussi_ meminta maaf padanya? Apa Jisung _ahjussi_ juga telah berbuat nakal? Seperti dirinya? Pertanyaan itu kini berputar dalam kepala kecil Donghyun.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dengan polosnya dari bocah di depannya, membuat Jisung semakin mengeratkan cengkeraman di dadanya. Perih. Kenapa rasanya perih sekali di dalam sana? Dirinya semakin terisak.

Hyura sedari tadi sudah menutup mulutnya, menahan isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Panorama di depannya sungguh membuatnya terenyuh, terharu, dan tercekat di saat yang bersamaan. Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya, segera merangkul bahu Hyura. Memeluknya dari samping, mengusap bahunya pelan berharap bisa membuat gadis pujaannya itu sedikit tenang.

Dalam bersimpuhnya, Jisung kini mendongakkan kepalanya. Sepasang matanya bertatap lurus dengan binar polos milik Donghyun, membuat aliran air matanya semakin meluncur bebas, berlomba untuk turun dari sudut matanya.

"Seorang _broker_ telah menipuku. Aku memiliki hutang yang sangat banyak padanya. Ya. _Broker_ itu adalah pria yang aku bunuh dalam gedung itu." Jisung menuturkannya dengan pandangan menerawang ke arah gedung yang kini telah runtuh, rata dengan tanah.

"Karena aku tak bisa membayar hutangku yang sangat banyak itu, istriku memilih untuk kabur bersama pria lain dengan membawa anak kami." Jisung melanjutkan perkataannya. Tergurat nada kesedihan yang mendalam dalam kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum masih terdiam. Mereka ingin Jisung mengungkap semua dengan sendirinya.

"Uang yang telah aku pinjam dari _broker_ itu di rampok. Aku telah kehilangan semuanya. Tokoku menjadi tidak laris lagi dan akhirnya aku bangkrut. Gedung ini akhirnya di hancurkan. Dan baru-baru ini aku mengetahui bahwa perampok itu adalah suruhannya. Dan ia juga yang telah membawa kabur istri dan anakku." Kali ini ia mengguratkan nada geram dan terlihat kilatan emosi dalam matanya.

"Tapi Donghyun masih mengingat tokomu, Tuan." Kyuhyun menyela.

"Dia datang ke tokomu untuk membeli barang-barang pesanan ayahnya." Tambahnya.

"Apa?!" Jisung tampak terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu.

" _Ahjussi..!"_ masih terngiang jelas dalam ingatannya, saat suara Donghyun menginterupsi kegiatannya yang tengah membunuh Sikyung kala itu. Ia membalikkan badannya dan matanya terbelalak seketika. Dengan cepat ia menyembunyikan pisau yang masih berlumuran darah dalam genggamannya.

" _N-ne, Donghyun –ah?"_ Jisung masih berusaha menetralkan degup jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Apa anak ini melihat apa yang aku lakukan? Aku harus segala membereskannya. Pikirnya saat itu. Dirinya yang tengah kalut tak bisa berpikir jernih. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya bagaimana ia membersihkan barang bukti dan saksi yang ada. Sebersih mungkin.

" _Apa tokomu ini masih buka, ahjussi?"_

" _I- iya Donghyun –ah. Tapi aku akan membukanya sore nanti."_ Ucap Jisung saat itu. Ia tengah memikirkan cara untuk segera membuat Donghyun pergi dari sana. Secepatnya.

" _Oh, arasseo, ahjussi. Nanti sore aku akan ke tokomu lagi, ya?"_ Donghyun menanggapinya dengan riang. Jisung masih mengingat jelas wajah ceria itu. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Donghyun segera beranjak dari gedung itu. Di perempatan yang terletak di seberang gedung, Donghyun melihat sosok Jisung yang tengah berdiri di sisi jendela. Refleksinya terpantul pada cermin cembung yang terletak di sudut jalan. Jisung yang melihatnya pun ikut melambaikan tangannya seraya tersenyum tipis. Dan setelah memastikan Donghyun melanjutkan langkahnya, dengan segera ia bergegas mengikuti bocah itu secara diam-diam dan mulai menyusun rencana untuk melenyapkannya.

Jisung semakin menyesali perbuatannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa memiliki niat yang begitu kejam? Bagaimana mungkin ia hendak menghilangkan senyuman polos milik Donghyun? Bagaimana mungkin~ Anak sekecil ini~ ia yang tahu apa-apa nyaris menjadi korban akibat kebodohannya. Ia merasa begitu bodoh. Lebih bodoh bahkan dari orang terbodoh di dunia. Ia harus menanggung dosa dengan menghilangkan satu nyawa. Apa ia mau menambah dosanya lagi? _Huh._ Hebat kau Jisung, nuranimu masih berada dalam eksistensinya ternyata.

Donghyun yang sedari tadi mendengar pernyataan dari Jisung hanya bisa memberikan tatapan polosnya. Hei, ia sungguh tak mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya ingin membeli barang pesanan ayahnya di toko milik Jisung _ahjussi._

"Maafkan aku, Donghyun –ah. Aku memang orang yang jahat. Maafkan aku." Jisung kini menyentuhkan kepalanya di kaki Donghyun.

" _Ahjussi!_ Kau kenapa?" Donghyun sungguh tak mengerti.

Tak lama setelahnya, suara sirine mobil polisi terdengar. Kyuhyun telah meminta Hyura untuk menghubungi pihak kepolisian sebelumnya.

Seminggu berlalu setelah peristiwa ini. Kyuhyun harus mendapatkan perawatan selama lima hari di rumah sakit untuk memulihkan tubuhnya dari luka-luka yang di dapatnya. Selama itu pula Kibum dan Hyura serta orang tua mereka bergantian menjaganya. _Well,_ menjaga _bulldog_ dalam kandang mungkin akan lebih mudah daripada menjaga Kyuhyun untuk tidak kabur dari rumah sakit. Asal kau tahu, Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang yang akan mencari celah dan memanfaatkannya se-efisien mungkin untuk kabur dari rumah sakit, tempat yang sangat ia benci. Bahkan dokter dan suster pun tak luput dari tingkahnya yang membuat mereka kewalahan.

"Kau yakin akan masuk sekolah sekarang, Kyu? Kau sudah pulih benar?" Nyonya Cho khawatir dengan keadaan putra bungsunya yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

" _Eomma!_ Kau jangan berlebihan. Aku tak selemah itu." Kyuhyun merengut mendengar kalimat ibunya yang ia dengar berulangkali sejak ia mengatakan ingin masuk sekolah semalam.

"Kau ini, itu tandanya ibumu sangat menyayangimu, nak!" Tuan Cho mengacak surai Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

" _Aissh._ Ya, ya. Aku tahu. Aku juga menyangimu, _Eommaku_ yang cantik." Kyuhyun memeluk Nyonya Cho dengan erat dari belakang tubuhnya. Di akhiri dengan kecupan manis di pipi kanan milik ibunya.

"Aku berangkat, _Eomma. Bye, appa! Yak!_ Kibum –ah tunggu aku!" Kyuhyun berlari mengejar langkah Kibum yang sedari tadi jengah menunggu saudara kembar –tidak identiknya itu.

"Ck." Kibum hanya berdecih menanggapi tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Hyura –ya, apa sore ini kau ada waktu? A-aku~ Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa gugup. Kenapa rasanya seperti ini?

"Ah. Sore ini aku ada janji dengan seseorang, Kyuhyun –ah. _Mianhae, ne_?" Hyura merasa tak enak hati saat menangkap raut kekecewaan di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Oh, tak apa, Hyura –ya. Kapan pun kau ada waktu, hubungi aku, OK?" Kyuhyun harus rela menelan pahit kekecewaannya untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Baiklah. Ah, apa kau sudah pulih benar, Kyu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku ini memiliki daya sembuh yang tinggi, Hyura –ya!" Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

"Kau ini." Hyura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya, Tuan. Target telah keluar dari gedung sekolahnya. Mereka berdua sedang menunggu bus di halte. Apa yang harus kami lakukan selanjutnya?"

" _Algaeseumnida._ Akan kami laksanakan."

 _ **To be continued~**_

 _What's on your mind, just say it on the comment box. Thank you, everyone!_

 _ **Balsan review(s) chapter 3**_

 **maya kyu :** jinjha? *smirk*

 **Rim Ryeosunghyun :** *ikutKedip2*

 **angella :** terjawab di chapter ini ;)

 **ydiasimatupang2301 :** ne, ne ...

 **jihyunelf :** yap. Dia punya alasan, dear.. ;) makasih udah review di tiap chapter ~

 **With love,**

 **LITTTLE EVIL**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary :**

Kisah dua saudara kembar yang tak pernah bisa bersatu, namun secara tak sadar akan sangat kompak saat berhadapan dengan suatu kasus. Lalu bagaimana jika keduanya melabuhkan hati pada gadis yang sama?

 _ **Chapter 5**_

"Kau pulang duluan saja Kyu, aku masih ada sedikit urusan." Kibum berujar tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. Tatapannya tetap fokus pada layar ponsel di tangannya.

"Urusan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dengan posisi yang sama dengan Kibum, fokus pada ponselnya.

"Dengan Kim _seonsaengnim_." Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi mendengar jawaban dari Kibum. Kali ini ia menolehkan kepala pada kakak kembarnya itu.

"Untuk apa kau berurusan dengannya?"

"Dia-

CKITT..

Suara Kibum terinterupsi dengan suara gesekan ban dari sebuah bus yang berhenti di depan halte. Kibum sedikit menghela nafas lega. Ia merasa sedikit tak sanggup untuk menjawab pertanyaan adik kembarnya itu, mengingat jika teman lamanya –Hyura, merupakan gadis yang berarti bagi Kyuhyun. Ia hanya tak ingin menyakiti perasaannya –lagi.

" _Kka,_ kau pulanglah dulu. Katakan pada _eomma_ aku akan pulang terlambat."

Kibum mendorong bahu Kyuhyun untuk segera menaiki bus yang akan mengantarkannya pulang, membuat Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. Dengan langkah terpaksa, ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki bus itu. Setelah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, Kyuhyun mengalihkan atensinya pada Kibum yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya berlawanan arah dengannya. Perasaan tak tenang menggelayut dalam hatinya. Pikirannya tak fokus, Kyuhyun merasa penasaran dengan Kibum. Tak seperti biasanya Kibum seperti itu.

Perasaan itu terus berputar dalam benaknya, membuat Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk turun dari bus yang ditumpanginya dan mulai berjalan mengikuti jejak langkah Kibum, secara diam-diam.

Pandangan Kyuhyun menangkap tubuh Kibum yang melangkah menuju taman kota. Diam-diam Kyuhyun bertanya dalam benaknya. Untuk apa Kibum ke taman kota? Bukankah dia ingin bertemu dengan Kim _seonsaengnim_? Ah, mungkin mereka membuat janji untuk bertemu di sini, pikirnya. Kyuhyun terus berkutat dengan pikirannya, hingga ia mlihat Kibum yang mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman. Kyuhyun tetap mengikuti dengan diam-diam, ia memilih untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang taman tak jauh dengan Kibum, membelakanginya. Namun sesekali ia melirik ke arah Kibum, guna mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Ia kini tak ubahnya seperti seorang detektif yang tengah mengintai targetnya. Kedua tangannya menggengggam sebuah buku bacaan untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Menit berlalu, Kyuhyun mulai merasa bosan dengan situasi yang melingkupinya. Hingga iris matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat dikenalinya, sosok yang akhir-akhir ini mengisi ruang kosong di hatinya. Hyura, gadis yang masih mengenakan seragamnya itu, tampak berlari kecil ke arahnya. Kyuhyun sudah siap untuk menyambutnya kala ia menyadari bahwa Hyura, bukanlah menuju ke arahnya. Langkah Hyura berhenti tepat di depan sosok lelaki tampan yang tampaknya sudah menunggu cukup lama, Kibum. Ya, Hyura menghampiri Kibum dengan senyuman kecil yang tergurat di bibir tipisnya. Melihat itu, Kyuhyun merasa sedikit dongkol. Perasaan apa ini? Apa mungkin, Hyura dan Kibum~ Tidak. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berusaha untuk berpikir positif.

" _Mianhae,_ Kibum-ah, sudah membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama." Ujarnya sembari mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping kanan Kibum.

" _Gwenchana."_ Jawab Kibum, singkat. Disertai sennyuman kecil yang menawan dari bibirnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, mhm... baru kali ini kita bisa bertemu secara langsung." Entah mengapa Hyura mulai merasakan perasaan gugup melanda dirinya. Sementara di dekat mereka, Kyuhyun masih terus menyimak percakapan keduanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

" _Ne,_ akupun begitu.." setelahnya, keduanya terdiam. Hyura merasa gusar, ia harus mulai darimana?

"Ehm." Kibum berdehem kecil untuk memecah suasana. "Hyura –ya, ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Eoh, yah.. Mmm, itu, apa kau- Kau tahu, hubungan kita dulu~

"Aku tahu." Hyura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kibum yang memotong pembicaraannya. Dan Kyuhyun, ia makin mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Kau tahu?"

"Yah, aku tahu, Hyura-ya, hubungan kita dulu adalah hubungan antara dua remaja yang belum mengerti apa arti cinta yang sebenarnya." Kibum mengeluarkan frase dengan nada datar, khas seorang Cho Kibum. Hyura yang mendengarnya merasakan sedikit nyeri yang berdenyut dalam hatinya.

"Tapi Kibum-ah, apa rasa cintamu saat itu memang hanya sebatas cinta seorang remaja yang masih dangkal? Tidakkah kau merasa cinta kita dulu, berbeda dari cinta kebanyaakan remaja di usianya?" air mata tampak mulai menggenang di kedua sudut mata Hyura.

Kibum tertegun mendengar ungakapan gadis di sampingnya. Hyura berujar dengan nada yang pilu, seolah menahan rasa sakit yang menggelayut dalam hatinya. Ia memandang Kibum dengan tatapan nanar.

"Maafkan aku, Ra-ya.."

Deg. Hyura tertegun. Kibum, memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang selama ini ia rindukan. Hatinya menghangat dengan sendirinya mendengar panggilan dari Kibum.

"Maafkan aku." Kibum membawa Hyura dalam pelukannya, membawanya dalam kehangatannya. "Aku memang mencintaimu, sangat."

Hyura memejamkan kedua matanya, menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Kibum yang menenangkan. Ia masih membungkam mulutnya, menunggu Kibum mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Bahkan hingga saat ini, perasaan itu masih ada, Ra-ya.." Kibum berujar lembut, membuat Hyura tersenyum tipis, bahagia mendengar pengakuan dari Kibum, lelaki yang ia cintai dan kasihi.

"Tetapi-

BRUK!

Ucapan Kibum terputus begitu saja saat seseorang menarik tubuhnya dengan kasar, dan mendorongnya, membuatnya terjerembab di atas tanah. Ia meringis pelan, kemudian berusaha bangkit untuk melihat siapakah gerangan yang melakukan ini padanya.

Deg.

Mata Kibum membulat melihat sosok yang kini berdiri di depannya dengan wajah yang mengeras, menahan amarah. Ia melirik ke arah Hyura yang tengah terpaku di tempatnya, menatap kedua lelaki di hadapannya dengan raut yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Kau!" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan geram. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat di samping tubuhnya.

"Kyu~"

"Ini yang kau sebut dengan berurusan dengan Kim _seonsaengnim, huh?"_ ujarnya sarkatis. "Apa Kim _seonsaengnim_ sekarang menjelma menjadi gadis muda, _eoh? Cih._ Aku baru mengetahuinya." Lanjutnya, dengan nada yang membuat Kibum dan Hyura tertohok. Rasanya seperti, tertangkap basah mengkhianati kekasih sendiri.

"Kyu~ dengarkan aku. Aku dan Hyura~"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu, Kibum-ah. Bahwa aku tak ingin merasakan sakit itu lagi. Kau berkata padaku, kau tak ingin merebut Hyura dariku seperti yang telah kau lakukan pada Jihyun. Tetapi, apa yang aku dapat hari ini? Cih." Kyuhyun menyeringai pilu.

Perkataan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut adik kembarnya, membuat Kibum terdiam. Ia bisa melihat, tatapan terluka yang terpancar dari pandangan adiknya. Ia tak suka itu. Ia tak suka saat adiknya menatapnya seperti itu. Rasanya seperti, kau telah menjadi orang terjahat di seluruh dunia.

"Haha, kalian berdua tak perlu khawatir." Kyuhyun tertawa miris, seolah tengah menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Anggap saja aku hanya angin lalu, yang lewat diantara kalian. Aku hanya orang bodoh yang masih berharap akan ketulusan cinta. Haha."

Tes. Tes.

Entah mulai kapan, buliran krital bening itu kini mengalir pelan di wajahnya. Kyuhyun sendiri tak mengerti, ada apa dengan dirinya? Mengapa ia terlihat begitu lemah saat ini? Dirinya bukanlah tipe orang yang akan dengan mudahnya mengeluarkan air mata. Tapi saat ini, rasa sakit yang diterimanya terasa berkali lipat. Untuk kedua kalinya, cintanya~ cintanya harus berkahir seperti ini bahkan sebelum ia memulainya. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, cintanya~ beralih ke lain hati, yang tak lain adalah hati milik kakak kembarnya sendiri, Cho Kibum.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau salah paham. Dengar. Hey!" Kibum segera menarik lengan Kyuhyun yang akan meninggalkannya. Membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau berbalik arah, menatap Kibum dengan pandangan dingin.

"Lepaskan." Ujarnya datar, melirik ke arah tangan Kibum yang tengah mencengkeram erat lengan kirinya. "Sakit, Kibum. Lepaskan aku." Tak ada respon dari Kibum, membuat Kyuhyun geram.

"Biarkan aku pergi!" sentaknya kuat, hingga cengkeraman Kibum terlepas dan dengan ia segera melangkah, menjauh dari situasi yang membuat hatinya merasa tercabik.

Meninggalkan Kibum dan Hyura yang menatap punggungnya yang menjauh dengan pandangan bersalah yang kentara di wajah keduanya. Kibum, hatinya berdenyut nyeri saat iris maatanya melihat pandangan terluka adik yang sangat ia kasihi. Sementara Hyura, ia sungguh dibingungkan dengan posisinya saat ini. Diam-diam perasaan bersalah mulai muncul, karena selama ini ia memberi harapan pada Kyuhyun. Harapan yang pada akhirnya hanya angan-angan belaka.

Ia mengalihakn atensinya pada Kibum yang masih memandang kosong ke arah kepergian Kyuhyun. Perlahan ia mendekat ke arah Kibum dan mengusap lengannya lembut, guna memberikan gurat ketenangan padanya.

"Kibum, maafkan aku. Sungguh, aku tak bermaksud untuk membuat kalian berdua bertengkar. Aku hanya~"

"Sst..Tak apa, Ra-ya, aku yang salah disini. Aku tak bisa menjaga perasaan Kyuhyun. Aku kembali~ menyakitinya. Sungguh, aku kakak yang sangat buruk, Ra-ya...Aku~"

Grep. Hyura memeluk erat tubuh Kibum, berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan padanya. Ia usap punggung kokoh itu dengan lembut, ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kibum saat ini. Perlahan, Kibum membalas pelukan itu. Saat ini, ia memang membutuhkannya..

"Darimana saja, Kibum-ah?" suara ayahnya menghentikan langkah Kibum menuju tangga. Ia segera membalikkan badannya dan ia menemukan ayah dan ibunya tengah memandangnya cemas.

"Eoh, aku ada urusan dengan Kim _seonsaengnim, appa._ "

"Apa Kyuhyun tak ikut denganmu?" kali ini ibunya yang melontarkan pertanyaann padanya. Ia mengernyit. Apa mungkin Kyuhyun belum pulang? Ini sudah menunjukkan jam 9 malam.

"Kyhuyun? Bukankah ia pulang lebih dulu?" hanya gelengan kepala yang ia dapatkan dari keduanya. Perasaan Kibum mulai tak tenang, mengetahui adik kembarnya sampai saat ini belum menginjakkan kakinya di rumah. Kemana perginya anak itu?

Tanpa menunggu respon dari orang tuanya, Kibum segera melesatkan tubuhnya, berlari dengan perasaan cemas yang terus menghantuinya. Namun sebelum mencapai pintu, ia memutar tubuhnya dan berbalik arah menuju ayahnya. Membuat kedua orangtuanya mengernyitkan dahi melihat tingkah puteranya itu.

" _Appa,_ pinjam kunci mobil." Meski dengan raut bingung, Tuan Cho memberikan kunci moil miliknya ke tangan Kibum yang menengadah ke arahnya.

" _Gomawo, Apppa.._ ku kembalikan nanti. _Anyeong.."_

BLAM!

Bunyi pintu yang tertutup membuat sepasang suami istri itu saling memandang bingung.

 _The number you're calling cannot be reach at the moment. Please try ag~_

PIP.

"Argh _Shit_! Dimana kau sebenarnya, Kyu?" Kibum tengah dalam perjalanannya mencari keberadaan adiknya. Ia melajukan mobilnya pelan dengan mata yang memandang sekeliling, siapa tahu adiknya berkeliaran di jalan? Argh..Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. Pikirannya mulai tak karuan. Yang terlintas dalam kepalanya saat ini hanyalah beragam probabilitas buruk yang terjadi pada adiknya. Sungguh, ia tak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Kyuhyun. Dan mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Kyuhyun yang terjadi sebelumnya, membuat Kibum semakin resah.

Apakah Kyuhyun baik-baik saja saat ini? Apa ia tengah bersama para sahabatnya? Ah! Benar! Mengapa ia tak menghubungi teman-temannya saja? Aisshh, _pabboya!_

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat. Hanya seberkas sinar yang masuk melalui celah-celah dinding ruangan dimana dirinya berada saat ini. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, mungkin memar-memar akan terlihat di sekujur tubuhnya, mengingat sebelumnya beberapa orang memukuli tubuhnya secara bersamaan. Memang mereka tidak menggunakan kekuatannya secara penuh, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan itu. Entah apa yang ada dalam benak mereka, mungkin seseorang yang menyuruhnya demikian. Tak boleh membuat tawanan mati, tapi boleh menyiksanya.

Ia teringat bagaimana ia bisa sampai ke tempat yang gelap dan pengap ini. Saat ia meninggalkan Kibum dan Hyura dengan emosi yang meluap, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Tempat yang selama ini menjadi tempat untuk dirinya menenangkan pikiran. Namun di tengah perjalanannya menyusuri jalan, Kyuhyun merasa seseorang tengah mengikutinya. Tiap ia membalikkan badan, hanya orang lalu-lalanglah yang terjangkau indera penglihatannya. Sampai ia di tempat sepi, perasaan itu semakin kuat. Seseorang tengah tepat berada di belakang tubuhnya, mengikuti setiap langkahnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan memerangkap sosok tersebut, kemudian membantingnya ke atas tanah. _Nice shoot!_ Sosok pria yang mengenakan topi hitam tersebut meringis kala dirasa bahu kanannya melakukan pendaratan terlebih dahulu di tanah. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia bangkit dan menatap Kyuhyun nyalang.

"Kekuatanmu tak bisa diremehkan juga, bocah!" ucapnya seraya menyeringai. Kyhuyun menatap pria tersebut dengan raut penasaran. Siapa pria ini?

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Cukup dengan menjadi anak manis dan menurut untuk ikut denganku. Itu yang aku inginkan. Bagaimana?"

"Cih. Siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

"Seseorang yang tak akan pernah kau duga, _dear._ " Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Well, kurasa sudah cukup basa-basinya."

Prok! Prok!

Ternyata pria itu tidak sendirian. Kawanan yang dibawanya mulai muncul dari berbagai arah, siap mengepung Kyuhyun. Kini mereka berjumlah empat orang. Bagaimana aku mengalahkan mereka semua? Kyuhyun mencoba memutar otaknya. Situasi genting seperti ini menuntutnya untuk berpikir cepat.

Kyhuyun mulai memundurkan langkahnya kala para pria tersebut semakin menyudutkannya dari berbagai arah. Sial! Tak ada jalan keluar lain, selain melawan mereka sekuat tenaga. Lagipula tak ada yang bisa dimintai pertolongan saat ini. Kibum? Jangan harap ia akan menolongnya. Bahkan mungkin memikirkannya saja pun tidak ia lakukan. Ia pasti tengah bermesraan dengan Hyura, gadis pujaannya. Arghh.. pikiran Kyuhyun mulai kacau. Dengan segera ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk kembali meraih fokus yang sempat menghilang begitu saja.

 _Gotcha_! Ia melirik ke bawah dan dilihatnya sebongkah batu yang cukup besar. Kesempatan itu ia gunakan untuk mengambil batu itu dan sekuat tenaga ia lempar ke salah satu pria di belakangnya.

BUG! Tepat!

"Argh.." erangan tertahan terdengar, membuat Kyuhyun mengukir _smirk_ tipis di bibirnya.

Melihat kawannya terluka, memancing emosi tiga pria lainnya disana. Dengan gerakan cepat, mereka mengepung Kyuhyun. Grep! Salah seorang di antara mereka menyergap Kyuhyun dan memiting kedua tangan Kyuhyun ke belakang tubuhnya, mengundaang jerit kesakitan yang tertahan dari mulut Kyuhyun. Badan pria tersebut yang jauh lebih besar di bandingkan dengan Kyuhyun, menjadi keuntungan baginya untuk bisa lebih memerangkap Kyuhyun.

Sementara dua pria lainnya mula mengukir seringaiannya dan berjalan perlahan, mendekat kearah Kyuhyun. Pria di belakang Kyuhyun menekan kedua bahu Kyuhyun untuk berlutut, namun Kyuhyun bersikeras menahannya. Hingga kemudian, pria tersebut menendang bagian belakang lututnya, memaksa Kyuhyun untuk berlutut di bawah kungkungannya.

"Heh. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang, hm?" pria yang sedari tadi mengikuti Kyhyun, kini berjongkok di depannya dan memandang sinis kearahnya. Kyuhyun pun sama, memandang pria tersebut tak kalah sinis.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu tenang menghadapinya, membuat pria tersebut gerah. Tak bisa memperoleh respon yang ia inginkan. Ia pikir, anak di depannya akan menunjukkan respon ketakutan dan memelas padanya. Namun ia salah besar. Anak di depannya ini ternyata bukanlah anak sembarangan. Ia harus lebih berhati-hati dalam mengambil langkah.

PLAK!

Wajah Kyuhyun terhempas ke kanan saat sebuah tangan kekar dan kasar menampar pipi kirinya. Panas dan perih. Bahkan sudut bibirnya sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Pria itu kini mencengkeram rahang Kyuhyun, memaksanya untuk mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia masih menunjukkan wajah sinisnya pada pria di hadapannya, membuat pria itu semakin geram dibuatnya.

"Cepat bawa dia!" seiring dengan intruksi dari pria tersebut, Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu membekap hidungnya dengan erat.

" _Sial! Kloroform!."_ ucap Kyuhyun dalam benaknya, seiring dengan kesadarannya yang kian menipis, dan tubuhnya melemas seketika. Dan beberapa saat kemudian ia terbangun, dihadapkan dengan beberapa pria yang tengah menatap sinis ke arahnya. Masing-masing pria tersebut membawa sebongkah kayu, siap untuk menjamah tubuhnya. Dan benar saja, setelah mengetahui Kyuhyun sadar dari pingsannya, mereka serempak mengayunkan kayu-kayu itu pada tubuh Kyuhyun, hingga ia kehilangan kesadarannya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, di sebuah ruangan gelap dan pengap. Sendirian.

"Tidak, Kibum-ah. Kyuhyun tidak sedang bersamaku. Bukankah ia pulang denganmu?"

"Ah, begitu. _Gomawo,_ Changmin-ah."

PIP.

Kibum menghela nafas, dalam dan lelah. Ia telah menghubungi semua sahabat adik kembarnya yang ia tahu, dan mereka semua memberikan jawaban yang sama. Kyuhyun tidak bersama mereka. Kenyataan yang ia terima semakin membuat perasaannya resah. Dan rasa bersalah itu pun semakin merayap, merasuki hatinya. Kibum tahu, ia telah melakukan kesalahan. Tak seharusnya ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Hyura jika ia tahu Kyuhyun akan mendengarnya, dan menyadari kenyataan bahwa.. Kyuhyun kembali tersakiti olehnya. Sungguh, melihat tatapan terluka dari iris mata Kyuhyun, membuatnya ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri.

Drrt.. Drrt..

Getaran ponsel digenggamannya menginterupsi Kibum yang tengah berkutat dengan pikirannya. Sebuah ID tak dikenal menghubungi ponselnya, mengundang raut bingung di wajah _stoic_ -nya.

" _Yeobosseyo..?"_

" _Yeobosseyo,_ Kibum-ssi?"

" _Ne,_ aku Kibum." Jawabnya datar. Namun raut penasaran tergurat jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Baiklah, Kibum-ssi, aku tak akan berbasa-basi. Aku yakin saat ini kau tengah mencari adik kesayanganmu itu, hmm?" mendengar penuturan pria di seberang telepon membuat wajah Kibum mengeras. Orang ini, tahu keberadaan Kyuhyun. Dan dilihat dari nada bicaranya, pria ini bukanlah ciri seseorang yang berniat baik pada adiknya. Seketika berbagai kemungkinan buruk berputar-putar dalam pikirannya.

"Katakan dimana ia sekarang? Dimana kau menyembunyikannya, brengsek!" Kibum menggeram. Meski ia dan Kyuhyun tak pernah bisa akur, namun ketahuilah. Kibum akan menjadi orang yang paling menderita saat sesuatu buruk menimpa adik kembarnya itu.

"Wow, _calm down,_ Kibum-ssi. Ia aman bersamaku. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya."

"Jangan bermain-main denganku! Atau kau akan menerima akibatnya." Nada suara Kibum semakin rendah, dingin. Ia tak sedang main-main.

"Haha, memang apa yang akan kau lakukan hmm? Bahkan jika aku mau, aku bisa menghabisi adikmu saat ini juga. Benar begitu, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Mmmph...mmph!" Iris mata Kibum membulat kala ia menangkap suara erangan yang ia yakini milik adiknya, Kyuhyun.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya huh?!"

"Lebih kau tanyakan sendiri padanya, _arasseo?"_

"Arrh.. sialan! Apa kau tidak bisa sedikit lembut huh?.. Kibum-ah? Bum _hyung.._ hey,kau mendengarku?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar, membuat Kibum sedikit bernafas lega. Setidaknya, Kyuhyun terdengar baik-baik saja saat ini.

"Kyu! Segera katakan dimana kau sekarang! Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

" _Ne, nan gwenchana._ Dengar Kibum-ah, apa pun yang terjadi, jangan pernah kau menuruti perintah _ahjussi_ jelek ini! Kau mengerti?!" Kyuhyun berucap dengan tergesa.

"Apa yang kau katakan bocah bodoh?! Cepat katakan kau ada dimana sekarang!" rasa cemas yang melanda dirinya, membuat Kibum semakin kalut.

"Yak! Kau tak mendengarkanku, _eoh?_ Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau tahu aku bukan anak yang lemah!" nada suara Kyuhyun semakin meninggi, menandakan emosinya naik satu level lebih tinggi. Kibum merasa tertohok mendengarnya. Ia merasa, Kyuhyun masih menyimpan rasa marah padanya akibat peristiwa tadi siang. Kyuhyun masih enggan untuk bertemu dengannya, enggan melihat wajahnya. Ya, kyuhyun pasti berpikiran seperti itu, ujar Kibum dalam benaknya.

"Aku tak pernah bermaksud menganggapmu anak yang lemah, Kyu! Tolong untuk kali ini saja, kau jangan keras kepala!"

"Siapa yang keras kepala?!"

"Yak! Sekali ini saja kau dengarkan hyung-mu ini, Kyu! Kau tak tahu betapa aku mencemaskanmu, huh?"

"Ck. Sudah kubilang, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Kyuhyun masih kukuh dengan jawabannya.

"YAK! Mengapa aku bisa memiliki saudara yang keras kepala sepertimu, Kyu?!"

"Jadi kau menyesal mempunyai saudara sepertiku?"

Kibum tergagap mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Sungguh, ia yang dilanda rasa cemas, membuatnya tak bisa mengontrol kata-kata yang terucap dari bibirnya.

"Bukan seperti itu maksud~"

SRET! Tanpa aba-aba, pria yang sedari tadi menyimak percakapan kedua saudara kembar itu menjauhkan ponselnya dari Kyuhyun. Tampaknya ia mulai jengah mendengar perdebatan dua saudara itu yang tak berujung.

"Ck. Aku disini bukan untuk mendengarkan perdebatan kalian berdua yang tidak penting." Ia menyeringai ke arah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya kesal.

"Jika kau ingin bertemu dengan adikmu, datanglah ke Myungjoon. Sendirian. Jika kau beruntung, kau akan menemukannya di sebuah rumah tua yang kosong. Haha, semoga kau beruntung, bocah. Karena aku tak menjamin kau akan datang tepat waktu sebelum waktu yang sudah ku tentukan. _Anyeong_.."

PIP. Sambungan itu pun terputus secara sepihak. Pria itu kini menundukkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih terikat pada kursi kayu di depannya, menyeringai kecil.

"Kau dengar? Sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengan kakak bodohmu itu. Jadi tak perlu merasa kesepian lagi, _arasseo?_ "

Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Kedua tangannya yang terikat ke belakang, diam-diam mencoba untuk melepaskan simpulnya. Kyuhyun menyeringai senang dalam hati, kala ia berhasil melepaskan simpul tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya. Simpul tersebut terlalu mudah baginya. Namun ia menyembunyikannya, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk bisa menyerang balik pria yang masih memasang seringaian di wajahnya.

Di saat pria itu membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan pelan ke arah pintu, Kyuhyun dengan gerakan cepat, bangkit dari kursinya dan menerjang punggung pria di depannya sehingga ia tersungkur di bawahnya.

BRUK!

"Argh.." Pria itu mendesis merasakan nyeri yang menerjang saat dadanya menyentuh lantai dingin di bawahnya dengan cukup keras. Kekuatan Kyuhyun memang tak bisa diremehkan.

Kyuhyun menduduki punggung pria yang tersungkur di bawahnya. Ia memiting kedua tangan pria ke belakang tubuhnya, mengundang geraman dari pria tersebut. Otot sikunya terasa nyeri.

"Bocah sialan! Beraninya kau melakukan ini padaku, huh?!"

"Tentu saja aku berani, _ahjussi._ " Seringian Kyuhyun semakin melebar menghiasi bibirnya, sementara kedua tangannya sibuk menyimpulkan tali untuk mengikat kedua tangan pria tersebut dengan simpul yang tak mungkin bisa dilepas oleh sembarang orang. Tak lupa ia mengikat kedua kakinya, dan terakhir, membungkam mulutnya dengan lakban. _Percfect!_

Kyuhyun mulai membangkitkan dirinya dan menatap puas hasil pekerjaannya. Sementara pria tersebut menatap tajam ke arahnya, dengan terus menggerakkan badannya, berusaha melepaskan simpul yang mengikatnya erat. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Simpul itu justru semakin menyakitinya tiap kali ia beusaha meregangkannya.

" _Anyeong, ahjussi._ Aku pamit, _ne?_ " Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dengan santai Kyuhyun melenggang menuju pintu, dan mengendap-endap untuk keluar dari bangunan gelap ini. Ia berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong yang cukup panjang sampai ia menemukan sebuah tangga yang menuju ke ruangan di bawahnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke berbagai arah, mengantisipasi akan keberadaan kawanan lain dari pria yang membawanya ke tempat ini. Mungkin mereka tersebar untuk memantau keadaannya. Dan saat kakinya hampir mencapai bibir tangga, derap langkah dari arah bawah menyapa indera pendengarannya. Dengan garakan cepat, ia memutar tubuhnya, berbalik arah dan menyembunyikan dirinya di balik pilar beton yang besar. Beruntung pencahayaan yang minim di bangunan tersebut, membuatnya lebih leluasa untuk menyembunyikan dirinya.

Dua orang pria berbadan tegap itu melewati tempatnya bersembunyi. Ia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya, memutari pilar untuk menyembunyikan dirinya hingga kedua pria tersebut menjauh dari pandangannya. Setelah memastkan situasi yang aman, Kyhuyun segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat. Pintu utama ia lewati dengan mudah, ternyata tidak ada satu pun dari kawanan tersebut yang berada disana.

Kyuhyun melirik arloji yang bertengger di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 11:34 PM.

Kibum kembali melirik GPS yang terpasang pada mobilnya. Benar, saat ini ia tengah berada di kawasan Myungjoon, seperti yang tertera pada layar GPS mobilnya. Dari dalam mobil, terlihat sebuah bangunan tua yang terlihat tak berpenghuni dengan suasana suram yang menaunginya. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa di tempat inilah Kyuhyun berada.

Kibum memutuskan untuk keluar dari dalam mobilnya, dengan langkah perlahan ia menuju bangunan kosong tersebut.

Brak!

Bunyi pintu terbuka dengan keras seiring dengan masuknya dua pria berbadan kekar. Niat awalnya untuk mengecek keadaan sandera mereka, Kyuhyun, runtuh seketika saat mereka melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, pimpinan mereka tersungkur di lantai dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan dalam posisi tangan dan kaki yang terikat serta mulutnya yang terbungkam oleh lakban hitam.

Dengan segera mereka membuka simpul yang mengikat tangan dan kaki pimpinannya, namun mereka mengalami kesulitan. Akhirnya setelah memotong tali dengan pisau lipat yang selalu mereka bawa, pimpinan mereka berhasil dibebaskan.

"Apa yang terjadi, dimana anak itu?"

"Tangkap bocah sialan itu secepatnya! Aku yakin ia belum lari terlalu jauh." Mendengar intruksi darinya, kedua pria tersebut bergegas keluar dari bangunan teresebut, menyusuri jejak sandera mereka yang berhasil meloloskan diri. Mereka akui, Kyuhyun anak yang tak bisa diremehkan. Selama ini tak ada yang bisa lolos dari penjagaannya. Mereka harus berhati-hati dalam mengambil langkah.

" _Shit!_ " Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan pelukan pada tubuhnya sendiri, sembari merutuk dalam hati. Angin malam yang berhembus menerpa kulitnya, semakin membuatnya menggigil, kedinginan. Ia semakin merutuki keadaan tubuhnya yang saat ini tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Apalagi saat ini ia hanya mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, pun hanya kemeja bagian dalamnya.

Langkah kakinya terlihat tergesa, ia membutuhkan tempat untuk beristirahat dan menghangatkan diri. Kyuhyun terus memaksakan langkahnya, entah kemana. Jalur kawasan yang dilaluinya terlihat sepi penduduk. Tak ada satu pun rumah penduduk yang ia temui sejauh ia melangkahkan kakinya.

Kyuhyun masih terfokus untuk menghalau pada rasa dingin yang membalut tubuhnya, saat telinganya menangkap derap langkah kaki dari arah belakangnya. Langkah kaki itu terdengar mengikutinya, ia memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkahnya. Ia tolehkan kepalanya sejenak ke arah belakangnya dan mendapati kawanan yang tadi siang membawanya ke bangunan kosong itu, kembali mengejarnya. Ia menghela nafas kasar sembari terus mengajak kaki-kakinya untuk bertahan dan berlari lebih cepat. Tenaganya sudah cukup terkuras, dan ia belum mendapat asupan energi yang memenuhi.

"Berhentilah berlari, bocah kurang ajar!"

Kyuhyun tak mempedulikan teriakan lantang yang ditujukan kepadanya. Ia hanya terfokus untuk menambah kecepatannya, mengabaikan rasa dingin dan lelah yang menderanya.

"Jika kau ingin kakak bodohmu itu selamat."

Tap.

Dan kalimat yang terdengar selanjutnya mampu membuat Kyuhyun refleks menghentikan langkahnya.

 **To Be Continued..**

 **Balasan review chapter 4:**

 **Felicia Azarin** : kira-kira siapa, kkkk terjawab di chapter ini... *smile*

 **Dida Kaginuki** : iya, seperti itu... semua orang pasti punya sisi negatif kok, tenang aja.. kkkk *smirk*

 **Nur Maya Sari** : mereka berdua emang keren, tapi aku belum :3

 **Nurrahmi ChoCho** : nah kok bisa tahu? :3

A.N : mungkin udah pada lupa sama jalan ceritanya, tapi... just enjoy it


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Setelah memastikan sekali lagi posisinya pada GPS mobilnya, Kibum memutuskan untuk mulai memasuki bangunan kosong yang masih tampak berdiri dengan kokoh di tengah terpaan sinar rembulan. Hanya bangunan itulah yang berada di sana, menguatkan keyakinannya bahwa di sinilah Kyuhyun, adik kembarnya berada saat ini. Kibum berharap ia belum terlambat.

Langkah kakinya terdengar tergesa saat Kibum mulai memasuki bangunan tersebut. Hamparan ruang dengan cahaya temaram menyambutnya, membuat Kibum harus menajamkan pandangannya. Ia menyusuri anak tangga menuju lantai dua, setelah memastikan keadaan di lantai pertama nihil. Kibum berrhenti sejenak saat kakinya mencapai ujung tangga. Ada dua lorong di sisi kanan dan kirinya, jalan mana yqang harus ia pilih? Kedua lorong tersebut tampak gelap, namun lorong sisi kanan tampak secercah cahaya di ujungnya.

Mengkuti insting tajamnya, Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menuju cahaya tersebut. Seiring langkahnya mendekat, sayup-sayup indera pendengarannya menangkap suara beberapa pria yang tengah berbicara sesuatu. Dan Kibum yakin, merekalah orang-orang yang tengah menyekap Kyuhyun. Semakin dekat, Kibum merasakan jantungnya ikut bertalu lebih cepat.

Kibum tak menyadari, sedari tadi, seseorang mengikuti langkahnya dengan gerakan yang sangat halus. Mungkin karena sudah terlatih, gerakannya menjadi sangat halus, seperti angin. Membuat siapa pun tak menyadari akan keberadaannya.

Langkah kaki Kibum terhenti di depan ruangan dengan pintu yang sudah rusak. Kenop pintu eboni itu sudah tak berbentuk. Dan suara dari seorang pria di dalamnya semakin terdengar jelas.

"Tangkap bocah sialan itu secepatnya! Aku yakin ia belum lari terlalu jauh." Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya. Suara pria tesebut terdengar tengah memendam amarahnya yang memuncak. Tunggu. Bukankah ini berarti, apa mungkin Kyuhyun berhasil kabur? Kibum harus segera memastikannya. Saat terdengar langkah kaki berlari menuju pintu, Kibum dengan cepat menyembunyikan dirinya di sisi lorong yang gelap, menahan nafasnya. Dua pria berbadan tegap berlari menuju lorong yang berlawanan arah dengannya, menjauh dari posisinya. Dan Kibum masih belum menyadari keberadaan seseorang di belakangnya, yang sejak awal mengikuti pergerakaannya sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya di bangunan tersebut. Orang itu menyeringai menatap punggung Kibum.

Setelah dua sosok pria yang berlari menghilang dari pandangannya, Kibum mulai mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah tangan mencengkeram bahu kanannya, membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya kaku. Detak jantungnya semakin berdetak hebat, mengingat mungkin saja ada sosok astral yang berkeliaran dalam bangunan kosong tersebut. Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya keras, menepis pemikiran konyol dalam kepalanya. Karena dari awal ia merasa tak ada siapa pun yang berada di belakangnya untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Namun saat ini? seseorang di belakangnya tengah mencengkeram bahu kanannya erat, membuat Kibum tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya untuk beberapa saat.

Cahaya rembulan tak banyak membantunya untuk bisa melihat sosok tersebut dengan jelas. Kibum menepis tangan sosok itu dan mundur beberapa langkah, membuat jarak dengannya.

"Siapa kau?!"

"Haha... Kau yakin ingin tahu siapa aku, anak muda?" Nada pria tersebut begitu sarkatis. Dan tanpa aba-aba, beberapa pria muncul dari belakang sosok tersebut. Masing-masing pria dari mereka mengacungkan revolver pada Kibum, siap menarik pelatuknya kapan saja.

' _Sial..!'_ Kibum merutuk dalam hati, menyadari keadaannya tengah terkepung. Ternyata sosok pria itu adalah ketua kawanan tersebut, yang saat ini tengah mengukir senyum kemenangan ke arahnya. Kibum kembali mengambil langkah mundur, mencoba mengulur waktu sembari memutar otaknya, berusaha mencari cara untuk bisa keluar dari situasi yang kini sangat menyudutkannya. Para pemegang revolver bergerak maju lebih cepat, sementara ketua mereka melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai, seolah menikmati pertunjukkan di hadapannya.

"Mau lari kemana kau, hmm?" mendengar pertanyaan dengan nada meremehkan dari pria di hadapannya membuat Kibum menggertakkan giginya, geram terhadapnya. Saat ini prioritasnya adalah menyelematkan adiknya. Dan membicarakan tentang hubungan mereka dengan Hyura. Kibum tak ingin Kyuhyun terus-menerus salah paham, tak ingin Kyuhyun terus-menerus merasa tersakiti olehnya.

Kibum bersiap membalikan badannya dan berlari secepat mungkin saat tiba-tiba desingan peluru dengan sangat cepat melewati sisi kepalanya, mencipta gesekan udara panas yang menerpa sisi wajahnya. Kibum terpaku. Orang-orang ini, ternyata tidak main-main. Nyawanya bisa melayang dengan mudah jika posisi tubuhnya bergeser barang satu sentimeter. Kibum tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan kepalanya.

"Masih berniat untuk berlari, hmm?" Lagi. Suara pria satu itu terdengar sangat menyebalkan di telinganya. Mau tak mau, Kibum memutar tubuhnya menghadap kawanan tersebut dengan tatapan tajam dan aura yang sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Segera katakan, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku dan adikku?!" meski tubuhnya sedikit bergetar menahan amarah yang memuncak, wajah Kibum tetap pada _poker face_ andalannya.

Hanya seringaian yang kian nampak di wajah pria yang menjadi ketua kawanan itulah yang Kibum dapatkan sebagai jawaban.

-o0o-

Kyuhyun menenggak sisa kuah ramen pedas yang terlihat masih mengepulkan asap langsung dari _cup_ -nya. Menjilati sudut bibirnya, dan mendesahkan kepuasan setelah merasa tubuhnya sedikit hangat. Hal tersebut mengundang tatapan sengit dari pria yang merupakan salah satu kawanan yang menahannya yang kini tengah duduk di sampingnya. Saat ini ia tengah berada dalam _audy_ hitam yang mungkin akan membawanya menuju bangunan tempat ia ditahan sebelumnya.

 _-flashback-_

"Berhentilah bocah kurang ajar! Jika kau ingin kakak bodohmu itu selamat." Kyuhyun yang saat itu tengah berusaha untuk berlari secepat mungkin, sontak menghentikan langkahnya mendengar kakak-nya di sebut-sebut.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh, huh? Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayai perkataanmu itu?"

"Berlagak sekali kau, bocah tengik?!" mereka tampak mulai geram akan tingkah bocah yang tampak menantang di hadapannya.

"Cih. Bisa saja kan kalian mengarang cerita agar aku masuk dalam perangkap kalian? Heh, _as your wish, ahjussi.._ " _smirk_ menyebalkan yang tersemat di bibir Kyuhyun melengkapi kalimatnya. Menghasilkan tatapan geram di wajah mereka. Salah satu dari kawanan itu menyerahkan sebuah ponsel pada pria yang berada paling depan, setelah kemudian mulai menyeringai ke arah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya datar.

"Ku pastikan kau akan menyesal jika tak menyerahkan dirimu, bocah!" Kyuhyun menatap ponsel yang disodorkan pada mukanya. Melirik intens pada pria botak yang masih memasang seringai di wajahnya, Kyuhyun akhirnya mengambil ponsel hitam itu dan mulai mendekatkannya ke telinganya.

Keheningan sempat terjadi selama beberapa menit, menciptakan guratan jengah pada dahi Kyuhyun. Ia mengalihkan atensinya pada pria yang tadi menyerahkan ponsel padanya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kau mencoba membodohiku, _ahjussi_?"

Tangan pria botak itu dengan cepat meraih ponsel di tangan Kyuhyun dan mulai memaki seorang di seberang telepon. "Yak! Suruh dia mengeluarkan suaranya!"

-o0o-

Kibum tetap memilih untuk membungkam mulutnya, enggan mengeluarkan suaranya barang sedikit pun. Iris hitamnya yang tajam menatap intens pada pria yang menjadi ketua kawanan itu.

"Heh. Kau masih keras kepala rupanya."

Tentu saja. Kibum tak ingin menyakiti adiknya lebih jauh lagi. Saat ini ia tengah ditahan, dan seseorang memaksanya berbicara pada Kyuhyun agar ia mau mengikuti perintahnya, datang ke tempat pengap ini untuk menemaninya di tahan. Tentu saja Kibum menolak, baru beberapa saat lalu adiknya berada dalam posisinya saat ini. Anak itu pasti sangat menderita. Dan kini, karena kecerobohannya, justru dirinya lah yang kini tengah dalam bahaya.

Akan tetapi, tampaknya Kibum tak ambil pusing akan keadaannya. Ia tak mempermasalahkan akan dirinya yang kini tengah terancam nyawanya –mungkin? Bisa saja bukan, kawanan tersebut sewaktu-waktu membunuhnya, mengingat peluru yang beberapa saat lalu melesat di samping kepalanya.

Kibum hanya memikirkan Kyuhyun. Hanya keselamatan Kyuhyun yang ada dalam prioritasnya. Dan jika ia menuruti perintah para pria berwajah sangar di hadapannya untuk membuka suaranya, bisa dipastikan Kyuhyun tanpa pikir panjang akan menemuinya disini dan berakhir dengan keduanya yang berada dalam posisi berbahaya. Ia lebih memilih untuk berada dalam posisi ini seorang diri, sembari memikirkan cara untuk bisa lolos dari tempat terkutuk ini.

PLAK!

Tamparan keras di pipi kirinya membuat Kibum mengerang secara tak sadar. Ia membulatkan matanya saat suara Kyuhyun di seberang sana meneriakkan namanya. Nada khawatir tersirat dengan jelas di antara suaranya. Argh.. ia menggeram kesal. Pasti saat ini Kyuhyun akan memaksa kawanan yang tengah bersamanya untuk segera menuju bangunan ini. Sial, sial sial! Kibum merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa menahan suara erangan kesakitannya.

"Haha, anak pintar. Cepat temui kakakmu yang kesepian ini, _arasseo_?" nada suaranya terdengar seperti seorang ayah yang tengah memberi nasehat pada putra kebanggaannya. Membuat Kibum mendecih ke arahnya.

PIP. Segera ia mematikan ponsel setelah puas dengan jawaban yang Kyuhyun berikan. Dan menghadiahkan tataapan mengejek pada Kibum yang balik menatapnya tajam.

Kibum, kini tak ada yang menyelubungi kepalanya kecuali rasa cemasnya akan Kyuhyun.

" _Forgive me, my lil'brother.."_ lirih Kibum seraya memejamkan mata lelahnya.

-o0o-

Kyuhyun kembali menatap kesal pada kawanan pria yang tengah menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan di wajah-wajah tua mereka yang menambah kadar kekesalan Kyuhyun. Ia tak menyangka, Kibum, kakak jeniusnya, bisa tertangkap oleh kawanan itu. Awalnya ia menyangka mereka tengah mengarang cerita untuk membohonginya, tapi setelah mendengar suara Kibum –walau hanya sebuah erangan tertahan, Kyuhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan cemasnya.

Yah, meskipun mereka tak bisa bersatu dalam hal apa pun –kecuali saat menyelesaikan sebuah kasus, Kyuhyun tetaplah seorang saudara kembar, adik yang menyayangi kakak kembarnya. Ia tetap seorang adik tampan yang baik hati, meski Kibum selalu merebut cintanya –ini dalam pandangan Kyuhyun, ia tak akan tinggal diam melihat kakaknya dalam bahaya. Meski ia akan tetap akan melanjutkan sikap kesalnya pada Kibum karena telah merebut cintanya setelah ia menyelamatkan Kibum nanti. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui pemikirannya sendiri.

" _Arasseo._ Aku akan ikut dengan kalian, dengan satu syarat." Seruan Kyuhyun membuahkan tatapan tak mengerti dari para _ahjussi_ itu.

"Kau terlalu banyak mau, bocah tengik!"

"Yak! Kalian tak melihatku menggigil kedinginan? Dan perlu kalian ketahui bahwa belum ada sedikit pun asupan yang masuk dalam tubuhku sejak tadi siang. Perutku meronta-ronta dengan brutal sejak tadi. Bagaimana jika aku mati kelaparan dan hipotermua, huh?!" Sebuah keajaiban Kyuhyun berhasil mengucapkannya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Sementara para pria itu masih dalam masa transisi setelah mendengar ucapan ekspress dari bocah pucat di hadapannya.

"Belikan aku ramen lebih dulu! Baru aku mau ikut dengan kalian." Dan Kyuhyun tetaplah seorang bocah yang benar-benar kurang peka dengan keadaan. Bagaimana bisa ia meminta ramen –pada penjahat? Namun tampaknya rasa laparnya telah mengalahkan segalanya.

"Huh. Apa peduli kami? Tugas kami hanya menyeretmu pada kakak bodohmu itu. Mana bodoh dengan rasa laparmu itu!" Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai mendengar kalimat itu, meski dalam hati ia merutuk pria-pria tua di hadapannya.

" _Jinjja?_ Bagaimana jika aku mati dalam perjalanan, hmm?" katakan Kyuhyun sudah tak waras. Apa yang diucapkannya benar-benar jauh dari logika. Sangat bukan dirinya.

"Sudahlah, turuti saja apa maunya. Agar tugas kita cepat selesai." Ucap salah seorang dari mereka. Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya senang. Saat ini tubuhnya memang sangat memerlukan asupan, selain hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit hingga tulangnya. Dan lagi, lebam yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya akibat perbuatan mereka. Masalah ia yang kemungkinan besar akan kembali ditahan, setidaknya kali ini ia tidak sendirian. Ada Kibum, kakak kembarnya yang bisa ia ajak untuk memikirkan cara untuk lolos bersama-sama. Haha, brilian, kan?

-o0o-

BRUK!

Kibum tersentak dari lelapnya kala suara berdebum di lantai sisi kanannya menyapa indera pendengarannya. Dan suara erangan dari Kyuhyun terdengar menyusul setelahnya. Dengan cepat ia membuka matanya dan menemukan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan tersungkur namun matanya menatap tajam pada pria tua –botak yang tadi menjatuhkannya.

"Kyu!" menderngar seruan Kibum, Kyuhyun mengalihkan atensinya pada kakak kembarnya yang tengah duduk menyandar pada dinding kusam dengan cat yang telah terkelupas di sana- sini.

"Boss kami sedang berbaik hati. Kalian berdua diberi waktu untuk meratapi nasib kalian bersama sebelum waktunya tiba." Setelahnya, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang keluar dari ruangan, dan bunyi pintu yang di kunci sebagai penutupnya.

"Kyuhyun–ah, _gwenchana_?" Kibum meringis mendapati wajah dan tubuh Kyuhyun yang dihiasi oleh lebam-lebam yang mulai membiru. Adiknya itu, pasti telah melewati saat-saat penyiksaan yang mengerikan, dan bodohnya ia tak ada di sampingnya. "Kau pasti sangat kesakitan."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Hey, _nan gwenchana._ Ini hanya luka kecil." Kyuhyun berujar, dengan nada datarnya. Dan Kibum menangkapnya sebagai tanda bahwa adik kembarnya itu masih kesal, marah terhadapnya –karena kejadian di taman tadi siang.

"Maafkan _hyung,_ Kyuhyun-ah.." Kyuhyun sedikit mendelik pada Kibum yang kini tengah memandang lurus ke arah pintu ruangan.. Hey, ada apa dengan anak ini? Kyuhyun bertanya dalam benaknya. Untuk apa ia meminta maaf? Lagipula –ia hanya mengalami luka ringan. Bahkan ia beberapa kali mendapati butir peluru yang mendarat di tubuhnya.

" _Wae_?" hanya kata itu yang Kyuhyun pikirkan.

"Aku yakin kau masih menyimpan rasa marah padaku karena kejadian tadi siang, bukan?" Kibum mengeluarkan frase, masih dengan pandangan lurusnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit melirik Kibum lewat ekor matanya. Kini ia ikut menyenderkan tubuh lelahnya pada dinding di belakangnya, tepat di sisi kiri Kibum.

"Oh.. Itu-

"Kau langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengarkan penjelasanku lebih dulu. Kau melanggar prinsip sebagai seorang detektif." Kalimat kedua Kibum maksudkan untuk menjadi lelucon. Dan Kyuhyun tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kumohon dengarkan aku kali ini saja." Kibum meraih kedua bahu Kyuhyun, menghadapkan Kyuhyun padanya. Iris kelamnya menyelami iris cokelat madu milik adiknya.

"Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk kembali menyakitimu. Sungguh. Saat dulu Jiyoung yang kau cintai itu ternyata justru menyatakan cintanya padaku, aku sungguh tak menginginkannya. Kau pasti paham apa yang aku maksudkan, bukan?" tatapan intens dari Kibum membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau mengalihkan atensinya ke arah hal yang lain.

"Begitu juga dengan Hyura. Memang benar –aku masih menyimpannya dalam hatiku, hingga saat ini." pernyataan Kibum membuat Kyuhyun kembali memusatkan atensinya ada kakak kembarnya yang masih persisten menatapnya dengan intens.

"Masih –hingga saat ini?" lirih Kyuhyun, ia tak mengerti –belum sepenuhnya paham akan pengakuan Kibum.

Kibum menghela nafas pendek sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Yah, masih –hingga saat ini. Hyura adalah cinta pertamaku."

Iris mata Kyuhyun sedikit melebar mendengarnya. Hyura –gadis yang ia cintai itu, cinta pertama Kibum? Bagaimana bisa? Dirinya yang selama delapan belas tahun hidup bersama Kibum, bagaimna tidak mengetahui hal semacam ini? Ia merasa –dirinya adalah seorang saudar kembar yang sangat tidak perhatian padanya. Sosok Kibum yang selama ini ia kenal, adalah sosok dingin dan _introvert_ yang tak peduli akan sekitarnya. Lagipula, ia dan Kibum tak ada waktu untuk berengkerama, karena tiap interaksi yang terjadi di antara keduanya hanya akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran kecil yang seringkali di sebabkan oleh si bungsu, Kyuhyun.

"Kami telah mengikrarkan sebuah janji, yah –janji antara dua bocah berusia lima belas tahun yang kekanakan." Kibum terkekeh kecil di akhir kalimatnya. Sementara Kyuhyun masih membungkam mulutnya, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari mulut kakaknya.

"Saat itu kami berada di tingkat akhir _junior high school,_ dan kami harus berpisah saat keluarga Hyura memutuskan untuk pindah sementara ke Jepang. Saat itu kami adalah remaja yang baru merasakan betapa indahnya jatuh cinta. Maka tanpa ragu, kami pun mengikrarkan sebuah janji. Sebuah janji yang menyatakan bahwa suatu saat dia akan kembali, dengan tetap menjadi Hyura –ku dan hingga saat itu tiba, aku akan menunggunya sebagai Kibum –nya." Kibum melirik Kyuhyun yang masih saja menundukkan kepalanya, mengamati lantai berdebu yang dingin di bawahnya.

"Dan saat itu pun tiba. Ia kembali padaku. Namun, kenyataan yang ada membuatku ragu. Aku memang masih mencintainya –sangat. Tapi, melihatmu yang begitu tulus mencintainya.. apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kyuhyun –ah?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Mendengar penrnyataan dari Kibum, membuat hati Kyuhyun merasa tertohok. Sakit, sakit di dalam sana. Ia merasa dirinya sedikit egois. Ingat, hanya sedikit. Kyuhyun tetaplah seorang yang memiliki gengsi setinggi langit untuk mengakui perasaannya. Namun, salahkah ia jika mencintai seorang Hyura yang kini ia ketahui, adalah cinta pertama kakak kembarnya sendiri? Salahkah jika perasaan itu tumbuh dalam hatinya? Ia tak bisa memilih perasaan cinta yang akan tumbuh di hatinya dan akan melabuhkannya pada siapa.

"Entahlah, tak ada yang bisa kupikirkan saat ini." akhirnya kalimat itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Kibum kembali menghela nafas, ia mengerti. Kyuhyun pasti tengah merasakan keraguan yang sama dengannya. Terlihat dari pancaran mata Kyuhyun yang tidak akan bisa membohonginya. Ia tahu adiknya pasti merasa bersalah padanya, tapi ia enggan untuk mengakuinya. Ia sungguh paham akan sifat Kyuhyun yang satu itu.

"Baiklah. Satu hal pasti yang perlu kau tahu, Kyu. Aku menyayangimu." Kyuhyun menolehkan atensinya pada Kibum yang tengah menyunnggingkan senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Hati Kyuhyun bergetar melihatnya, senyuman Kibum terasa begitu tulus. Ia menjadi semakin merasa bersalah saat ini.

"Ki-Kibum _hyung.._ "aissh, mengapa dirinya menjadi gugup? Kyuhyun berujar dalam benaknya. Pasti kini ia terlihat bodoh di depan mata Kibum.

" _Ne_?"

"Aku.. aku meminta maaf." Kibum tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Ini sangat jarang terjadi. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang meminta maaf padanya.

"Maafkan aku. Sungguh, selama ini aku tak tahu jika Hyura adalah cinta pertamamu, seseorang yang berharga di hatimu. Kau memang menyakitiku lagi –untuk kedua kalinya. Kau ingat?" dan Kibum tak bisa menahan kekehannya. Ia terkekeh mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun yang seharusnya terdengar melankolis, namun entah mengapa justru hal itu merupakan seseuatu yang cukup lucu di matanya.

"Yak! Jangan menertawakanku!" Kyuhyun mendelik kesal pada Kibum. Padahal tadi ia mengatakan hal dengan serius, namun justru Kibum menyambutnya dengan suara tawanya yang jarang ia perlihatkan.

"Tapi ini juga bukan sepenuhnya salahku. Aku tak akan menganggapmu merebut Hyura ku jika sejak awal kau berterus terang padaku. Jadi dalam hal ini, kau juga ikut bersalah karena tak memberitahuku hal yang sebenarnya." Kibum masih menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya –yang terlihat semakin menyebalkan di mata Kyuhyun.

"Aku mengerti, Kyu. Jadi kali ini maafkan ak-

"Yak! Jangan terus-menerus meminta maaf! Kau membuatku menjadi semakin merasa bersalah saja!" seru Kyuhyun, menginterupsi kalimat Kibum. Yang di sisi lain juga tengah mengalihkan perhatian. Ia hanya tak ingin rasa bersalahnya semakin menjadi saat mendengar permintaan maaf dari Kibum.

Kibum kembali tersenyum kecil. "Tapi tetap saja Kyu, kalau saja aku memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya padamu, kau tak akan –

"YAK! Aku bilang berhenti meminta maaf, Cho Kibum!"

"Haaha, _arasseo, nae dongsaengie..."_

Kyuhyun menggerutu mendengar panggilan manis dari kakak kembarnya yang terasa begitu aneh menyapa indera penglihatannya. Merasa kesal, ia pun menghentakkan ujung kakinya pada lantai di bawahnya dan mendengar suara aneh setelahnya.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada Kibum, mencoba memberitahu lewat tatapan matanya. Kibum yang mengerti maksud Kyuhyun, segera memeriksa bagian lantai yang tadi mengeluarkan bunyi aneh. Kini ia berjongkok dan mengetuk lantai itu dengan tangannya.

Duk. Duk.

Sepertinya ada ruang kosong di balik lantai tempatnya berpijak saat ini. Ia mulai meraba-raba lantai itu dan akhirnya menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya mengukir _smirk_ andalannya. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya, ikut menyunggingkan _smirk_ yang tak kalah berbahaya dengannya.

Kibum membuka bagian lantai tersebut dan menemukan ruang kosong sekitar 1x1 meter di bawahnya. Sepertinya ruang ini memang digunakan untuk tempat persembunyian. Meski tak mengerti untuk apa pembangun bangunan ini menempatkan ruang persembunyian di dalamnya, tapi Kibum bersyukur akan hal ini.

"Kyu, kau bersembunyilah di dalam sini. Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka saat mereka datang nanti."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu begitu saja sedangkan kau menghadapi mereka sendirian? Kau pikir aku ini anak lemah yang harus selalu kau lindungi?" Kyuhyun merasa kesal akan perilaku Kibum. Mengapa orang itu tak pernah memikikan dirinya sendiri?

"Dengar, Kyu. Kau percaya padaku, bukan?" Kibum menatap lurus ke arah iris Kyuhyun.

"Saat mereka datang, aku akan menunggunya dibalik pintu dan segera menyerang mereka dengan cepat untuk merebut senjata mereka. Setelah mereka berhasil aku lumpuhkan, kau keluarlah dari persembunyianmu dan keluar dari sini bersamaku. _Arasseo_?"

"Mengapa aku tak ikut bersamamu menyerang mereka? Aku juga bisa merebut senjata mereka bersamamu. Bukankah itu akan lebih baik?"

"Tidak, Kyu, itu akan lebih beresiko."

"Yak! Akan lebih beresiko jika kau menyerang mereka sendirian. Bagaimana jika kau gagal melumpuhkan mereka dan justru mereka melakukan serangan balik terhadapmu? Ingat, kau sendirian. Setidaknya jika ada aku, kita bisa melawan mereka bersama-sama."

Kibum tersenyum penuh arti. "Setidaknya, jika aku gagal melumpuhkan mereka, kau akan tetap aman selama kau berada dalam persembunyianmu. Dan kau bisa melarikan diri setelah situasi aman dan meminta bantuan di luar sana untuk menolongku disini. Bisakah kau melakukan itu untukku, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Tidak. Ia tak bisa melakukannya. Ini kini sadar akan suatu hal. Kibum, kakak kembarnya itu –selalu menomorsatukan keadaan Kyuhyun daripada dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan rela bertaruh dengan dirinya sendiri dan mengambil resiko yang berbahaya hanya untuk memastikan dirinya dalam keadaan aman dan selamat. Sungguh, sikap Kibum yang seperti inilah yang membuat Kyuhyun menjadi semakin merasa bersalah padanya. Ia tahu, Kibum memang menyayanginya –meski selama ini mereka tak pernah bisa akur. Tapi saat ini –ah Kyuhyun tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Kyu, Kyuhyun-ah dengarkan _hyung._ " Kibum mencengkeram kedua bahu Kyuhyun lembut. Mencoba memberi pengertian padanya. " _Hyung_ tahu ini memang sulit bagimu. Tapi percayalah padaku, aku akan baik-baik saja dan kita akan keluar dari sini bersama, _ara_?"

Tubuh Kibum tersentak saat Kyuhyun menerjang tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu kirinya. Dapat ia rasakan betapa eratnya pelukan Kyuhyun di tubuhnya, seakan menyalurkan perasaannya melalui bahaasa tubuhnya. Tak lama setelahnya, ia merasa bahunya basah yang ia yakin, Kyuhyun diam-diam menangis untuknya.

"Ssh, _uljima,_ Kyu.. aku yakin kau pasti bisa melakukannya." Ucapnya pelan. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap punggung dan kepala Kyuhyun, mencoba memberi gurat ketenangan pada tubuh yang bergetar dalam pelukannya. Meski tak bisa dipungkiri, dirinya pun tengah menahan air matanya untuk tidak turun dari tempatnya.

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai respon, dan Kibum tersenyum lega karenanya. Ia tahu, Kyuhyun juga sangat menyayangi dirinya seperti ia menyayangi Kyuhyun. Kedua saudara kembar itu memang saling menyayangi, meski memiliki cara yang berbeda untuk menyalurkan bentuk kasih sayangnya.

Kibum terkekeh melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah karena air mata. Jemarinya menghapus sisa-sia air mata yang membekas di wajah Kyuhyun dengan lembut, dan mengusap surai eboni adiknya dengan sayang, menimbulkan rasa nyaman bagi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, meresapi tiap sentuhan yang Kibum berikan padanya.

" _Gomawo,_ Kibum-ah." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum kecil. Kibum membalasnya dengan anggukkan kecil di kepalanya dan senyum kecil yang tersemat di bibirnya.

" _Ne,_ cepatlah masuk ke dalam sini sebelum mereka datang."

Kyuhyun bergegas masuk ke dalam ruangan kecil di bawahnya. Ia harus mendudukkan dirinya mengingat luas ruangan itu hanya sekitar 1x1 meter. Dan sebelum Kibum menutupnya, Kyuhyun kembali menahannya.

"Aku tak akan bisa memaafkanmu jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, Kibum-ah."

" _Arasseo._ Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Bruk. Dan ruangan persembunyian itu tertutup dengan sempurna. Kini Kibum hanya tinggal menunggu kawanan itu datang dan ia akan memulai aksinya. Setidaknya, ia merasa tenang karena Kyuhyun akan aman di tempat persembunyiannya. Dan tak khawatir jika adiknya kembali terluka. Namun satu hal yang tak ia sadari bahwa –terdapat penyadap suara di ruangan tempatnya berada saat ini. Ia tak tahu, kawanan yang menahannya kini tengah memantau keadaannya dan tentu saja –mengetahui apa saja yang ia bicarakan dengan Kyuhyun. Dan yang terlebih penting, mereka semua –mengetahui rencananya.

-o0o-

Ini sudah lebih dari 20 menit sejak Kyuhyun berada dalam persembunyiannya. Ia duduk sembari menekuk kedua lututnya di depan dada dan terus berharap agar Kibum berhasil dengan rencananya. Belum ada tanda-tanda akan kedatangan kawanan itu dan hal ini membuat Kyuhyun semakin merasakan cemas yang melanda hatinya.

Brak!

Suara pintu yang terbuka sayup-sayup terdengar oleh Kyuhyun. Ia segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan mempertajam pendengarannya. Bisa ia dengar samar-samar Kibum yang tengah menyerang kawanan itu dan berusaha merebut senjata dari mereka. Buliran keringat berjatuhan di pelipis Kyuhyun, menunggu kepastian dari kakak kembarnya.

Kyuhyun tersentak saat penutup ruang persembunyiannya di buka secara tiba-tiba dan moncong revolver yang mengarah tepat di dahinya. Kyuhyun terpaku dalam duduknya. Iris matanya melebar dan nafasnya tercekat. Ia melirik Kibum, kakaknya yang kini terlihat dalam kukungan seorang pria botak. Mulutnya kelu untuk sekedar mengeluarkan suaranya.

Klek.

Kyuhyun semakin menatap horor pada ketua dari kawanan itu yang kini tengah mengacungkan revolvernya, siap menarik pelatuknya kapan pun ia mau. Jemari telunjuknya bergerak perlahan menarik pelatuk revolver dalam gengamannya. Melihatnya, Kyuhyun semakin menahan nafasnya. Jika pria ini berhasil menarik pelatuk itu, tamatlah riwayatnya. Ia kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada Kibum yang masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan pria di belakang tubuhnya.

Seolah mendapat kekuatan baru, Kibum menyikut perut pria itu dan berbalik dengan cepat untuk melayangkan tendangannya pada kepala botak itu. Kemudian berlari secepat yang ia mampu ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya dengan cemas. Pasti adiknya itu tengah merasakan ketakutan yang sangat besar. Kibum tak bisa membiarkan hal ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. _andwae!"_

Klek.

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat, menanti hal yang akan terjadi padanya.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Balasan review :**_

 **lydiasimatupang2301 (ch 4) :** wah maaf, typo yah ? *nyengir* dan untuk update cepat aku ngga bisa janji.. tugas kuliah seolah ngga membiarkanku untuk sekedar bernafas *hiks* aku Cuma bisa janji bakal nulis ini hingga akhir.. ok dear ;)

 **jihyunelf (ch 4) :** untung aja baru 'hampir' lupa yah, belum lupa *nyengir* makasih masih mau nunggu fanfic ini ;)

 **choi yewon11 (ch 4) :** nado anyeong^^ jangan takut, dia udah biasa patah hati kok *smirk*

 **entik hale (ch 1, 2, 3) :** thanks udah mau ngikutin cerita ini dan review ;) terus ikuti hingga akhir yah *hug*

 **Awaelfkyu13 (ch 5) :** iya, nasib Kyuhyun.. suka sama seseorang tapi malah belok ke kakak kembarnya sendiri kekekee *smirk* he'em, Kibum sayang banget sama adeknya jadi ya... kita liat aja nanti ;)

 **lydiasimatupang2301 (ch 5) :**

 **jihyunelf (ch 5) :** kekekee... iya nih, gimana dong? Bahaya mennghampiri mereka silih berganti *nyengir* wah aku perhatiin, jihyun review fanfic ini di tiap chapternya.. thank you so much, dear ;) review dari kalian membuat cerita ini terasa berharga, yah meski Cuma sedikit.. aku sangat menghargai kalian yang udah mau review di tiap chapternya, jadi aku bisa tahu apa yang reader rasakan di tiap chapternya. Well, thanks again ;)

 **Evilkyu Vee (ch 5) :** hy juga.. *ikut tebar bunga* untuk masalah itu, akan terjawab sebentar lagi *smirk* kita lihat apakah hipotesa-mu ada yang tepat? Xixixixi..

 **Hyunhua (ch 5) :** iya, kebawa emosi jadi salah paham dia -_- pertanyaanmu akan segera terjawab, dear ;)

 _ **What's on your mind? Just say it on the review box. Thank you, everyone! ^^**_

 _ **With love, Little Evil**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle** : "Mystery of The Twins"

 **Author** : Little Evil  
 **Genre** : Mystery, Romance  
 **Main Cast (s)** :

Cho Kyuhyun (SJ)

Kim Kibum as Cho Kibum (SJ)

Park Hyura (OC)

Lee Min Young (OC)

 **Other Cast (s) :**

Choi Donghyun (OC)

Lee Sikyung (OC)

Kim Jisung (OC)

SJ Member

 **Length** : Series

 **Rated** : **T**

 **Facebook** : Iffah Pevensie

 **Twitter :** iffah_MUFC19

 **Blog** : Little Evil ( .com)

 **Disclaimer :**

Some scene (s) are inspired by series but the plot (s) are absolutely mine.

 **Warning :** Be aware of typo (s), ne? xD

 **Summary :**

Kisah dua saudara kembar yang tak pernah bisa bersatu, namun secara tak sadar akan sangat kompak saat berhadapan dengan suatu kasus. Lalu bagaimana jika keduanya melabuhkan hati pada gadis yang sama?

 _ **Chapter 7**_

Klek.

Seiring suara revoler yang siap memuntahkan pelurunya, indera pendengaran Kyuhyun menangkap derap kaki Kibum yang berusaha berlari ke arahnya. Namun ia tak kuasa membuka mata, tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Hingga detik berikutnya, pria yang tengah mengarahkan fokusnya tepat di dahi Kyuhyun menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Perlahan, jari telunjuknya menarik pelatuk revolver di genggamannya, dan-

"Kyuhyuuun-ah...!"

Lengkingan teriakan Kibum menggema di ruangan itu. Kibum menghentikan larinya, tatkala melihat adik kembarnya terlihat pasrah dengan keadaan yang dihadapinya. Nafas Kibum tercekat, dadanya naik-turun menahan gejolak emosi yang membuncah. Jika dirinya yang ada di posisi Kyuhyun saat ini, mungkin ia akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Hey, apa yang ada di pikiranmu saat moncong revolver tepat berada di dahimu selain kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi? Otak jeniusnya pun seketika tak dapat berfungsi dengan semestinya. Namun, Kibum mendapati ada sesuatu yang ganjal disini. Dan ia sukses membulatkan kedua matanya melihat panorama di hadapannya.

"Kyu- Kyuhyun-ah?!" panggilnya terbata.

-o0o-

Kyuhyun makin memejamkan matanya erat saat mendengar teriakkan dari Kibum. Dalam hati ia tengah mengingat-ingat apa yang telah ia lakukan selama delapan belas tahun hidupnya di dunia. Apakah ia termasuk anak yang baik sehingga Tuhan akan memanggilnya saat ini? Selama ini ia hanya mengingat perdebatannya dengan Kibum. Meski beberapa saat yang lalu ia akhirnya menyadari betapa kakak kembarnya itu menyayanginya. Dan, senyuman kecil terpatri di bibir Kyuhyun. Setidaknya, jika ia mati hari ini, ia tak perlu menjadi arwah penasaran yang akan terus merasakan penyesalan lantaran belum sempat meminta maaf pada Kibum _hyung-_ nya. Dan ia-

PLOP!

Pergulatan pikiran Kyuhyun yang makin tak masuk akal itu harus terhenti kala sesuatu yang terasa lentur menempel di dahinya dengan keras. Cukup untuk membuatnya meringis sakit. Tapi, bukankah seharusnya peluru revolver yang bersarang di dahinya? Mengapa sekarang..

Jemari kanan Kyuhyun bergerak untuk mengambil sesuatu yang masih menempel erat di dahinya. Ini semacam anak panah kecil yang ujungnya terbuat dari lembaran karet. Yang biasa dijadikan amunisi pada pistol mainan anak-anak. Tunggu. Pistol mainan?

Kyuhyun akhirnya tersadar dengan keanehan yang terjadi saat ini. Ia mengalihkan atensinya pada pria di hadapannya dan Kibum yang mematung di tempatnya berdiri.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun-ah?" panggil Kibum terbata, terselip nada tak percaya di kalimatnya. Bayangan kemungkinan terburuk yang menimpa adiknya lenyap seketika. Dengan segera ia memerintahkan kakinya untuk melihat keadaan adiknya.

"Kibum-hyung? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Kyuhyun pun masih tak mengerti akan situasi ini. Hingga terdengar suara kekehan pelan dari pria yang masih menggenggam revolver dengan posisi jongkoknya. Kyuhyun yang masih berada dalam ruangan 1x1 meter tempat persembunyiannya itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia menatap pria itu dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kibum –hyung? Ah, kau ternyata bisa menjadi adik yang manis juga, ya, Kyuhyun –ah?"

DEG.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum mengerjap tak percaya secara bersamaan. Suara ini, bukankah terdengar seperti suara ayahnya? Namun pria di depannya ini jelas-jelas bukan ayah mereka. Tak mereka sadari bahwa sedari tadi kawanan itu telah meninggalkan ruangan. Kini hanya tersisa tiga orang di ruangan itu.

"Sebenarnya siapa dirimu dan apa maksud dari semua ini?" Kibum menginterupsi dengan nada yang tedengar tak bersahabat.

" _Aigoo,_ kalian berdua masih tak mengenaliku?" pernyataan pria itu membuat Cho bersaudara saling melempar pandangan.

"Apa kau – _appa_?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan ragu, membuat pria itu menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Menurutmu?" ujarnya dengan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun di bawahnya.

"YAK! Jangan bermain-main, _ahjussi..!_ " Kyuhyun mulai kesal dibuatnya.

Sreeett... perlahan, pria itu mulai melepaskan topeng kulit yang melekat erat diwajahnya, mulai dari bagian leher. Kibum dan Kyuhyun memperhatikannya dengan sekasama.

Sret! Dan sosok botak itu kini berubah total. Tampaklah wajah dari sosok yang begitu mereka kenal. Ia juga telah melepaskan alat kecil untuk mengubah suara yang tersemat di bagian dalam kerah lehernya.

" _Ap-Appa?!"_

-o0o-

Hening sesaat. Baik Kibum maupun Kyuhyun masih menatap tak percaya pada sosok ayah mereka yang kini memberikan senyuman lebarnya. Keduanya masih berkelut dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Jadi, ayah mereka ada di balik semua ini? Bagaimana bisa? Dan apa maksud dari semua ini? Bahkan mereka mengalami penyiksaan yang tak bisa dikategorikan kecil.

"Ini benar-benar _appa.._ apa kalian mendadak hilang ingatan, huh?"

"Ta-tapi, ini semua.."

"Ya. Kau benar, Kyu.. ini semua rencana _appa._ Bagaimana, kalian menyukainya?" jawab Tuan Cho masih dengan senyuman penuh arti yang tersisip di bibirnya.

"Apa maksudmu, _appa?_ Kau lihat keadaan Kyuhyun? Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan kami menyukainya?" Kibum tampak tak terima dengan pernyataan yang dilontarkan ayahnya. Adiknya terluka dan ayahnya mengatakan ia akan menyukainya? _Don't be insane!_

"Maaf untuk itu, _ne,_ Kyuhyun –ah? Anak buah _appa_ sepertinya terlalu menghayati perannya." Ujar Tuan Cho tanpa beban. Membuat Kyuhyun mengerjap tak percaya.

" _Appa!"_ Kyuhyun mulai kesal juga. Ia belum mampu menangkap pesan apa yang coba ayahnya sampaikan.

" _Ne,_ Kyu? Sama-sama."

" _Mwo?"_ Kyuhyun semakin tak mengerti.

"Haha...baiklah, baiklah, _appa_ akan menjelaskan semuanya. Jadi, siapkan telinga kalian baik-baik, _arasseo?_ " Tuan Cho akhirnya tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat raut muka kedua putranya. Apalagi si sulung Kibum yang menatapnya tajam, penuh dengan tuntutan seolah tatapan itu bisa membuat lubang tak kasat mata di kepalanya.

"Awalnya _eomma_ kalian memang menolak ide _appa_ untuk melakukan ini semua. Tapi dengan terus meyakinkannya bahwa ini semua untuk kebaikan kalian berdua, akhirnya ia pun setuju." Tuan Cho memulai penjelasannya.

" _Eomma?_ Jadi _eomma_ juga sudah tahu sebelumnya?"

" _Ne,_ Kibum –ah. Saat kau pulang sorang diri dan _eomma_ menanyakan Kyuhyun. Itu semua bagian dari rencana kami. Dan, ah- istriku memang pandai berakting. Haha.." Tuan Cho menghentikan tawanya ketika tak ada respon berarti yang ditunjukkan oleh kedua putra kembarnya. Jelas mereka masih menuntut penjelasan lebih darinya.

" _Appa_ melakukan semua ini bukannya tanpa alasan. _Appa_ dan _eomma_ tahu hubungan kalian selama ini memang bisa dibilang kurang baik. Dan kami pun tahu, sebenarnya kalian saling menyayangi dan melindungi satu sama lain. Tapi sayangnya kalian tak menyadarinya. Untuk itu kami ingin membuat kalian berdua sadar akan hal itu."

"Tapi kenapa harus dengan cara seperti ini, _appa?_ " Kibum menginterupsi.

"Kalian berdua berinteraksi tak lebih dari sekedar bertengkar, bukan? Dan kalian hanya akan kompak saat tengah menangani sebuah kasus. Jadi ya, inilah yang muncul di pikiran _appa."_ dalam hati, Kyuhyun dan Kibum membenarkan pernyataan ayahnya.

" _Appa_ sangat senang saat mendengarkan percakapan kalian beberapa saat lalu. Bahkan Kibum, kau rela mengorbankan dirimu demi adik nakalmu ini. Dan Kyuhyun, akhirnya kau bisa meruntuhkan sikap egoismu dan menyadari betapa kakakmu ini menyayangimu, bukan? _Appa_ senang mengetahuinya." Wajah Kyuhyun memerah mendengarnya. Ia malu, _aigoo.._

" _Appa_ mendengarnya?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Benar, _chagi.._ penyadap suara diruangan ini bekerja dengan dengan baik. Maka dari itu, _appa_ bisa mendengar semua percakapan kalian, termasuk mengetahui rencana kalian, dan – ah.. _appa_ rasa kalian juga tengah terlibat cinta segitiga yang lumayan rumit, hmm?"

"APPA/APPA!" Kyuhyun dan Kibum secara tak sadar berteriak secara bersamaan mendengar kalimat terakhir dari ayahnya.

"Haha... _Aigoo,_ kalian tak bisa menyangkalnya, bukan?" Tuan Cho kembali mencoba menggoda kedua putranya. Membuat Kibum dan Kyuhyun kembali merona.

"Tapi _appa,_ saat aku datang ke tempat ini dan mengetahui Kyuhyun kabur, anak buahmu sepertinya benar-benar mendalami perannya." Kibum mendelik sebal. "Kalau saat itu aku bergerak satu senti aja, mungkin aku hanya tinggal nama, _appa.."_ Kibum mencoba mengalihkan pembahasan dengan bertanya pada ayahnya. Ia yakin Kyuhyun pun ingin menghidari pembahasan mengenai cinta segitiga yang terjadi diantara mereka dan Hyura. Astaga, ini hal yang begitu sensitif..

Tuan Cho terkekeh pelan sebelum menjawabnya. "Kau tahu, Kibum-ah? _Appa_ tak mungkin sembarangan memerintah seseorang. Anak buah _appa_ itu sudah sangat jitu. _Appa_ sengaja memerintahkannya untuk menembakkan revolvernya tepat di samping kepalamu untuk memantapkan skenario _appa_ buat. Bagaimana, hasilnya memuaskan, bukan?"

"Tapi tetap saja itu memiliki resiko yang sangat tinggi, _appa!"_ Kyuhyun tampak masih tak percaya dengan perkataan ayahnya. Hei, ia baru tahu kalau Kibum mengalami hal itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. _Appa_ minta maaf, _arasseo?_ "

"Ah, pantas saja mereka memukuli-ku tidak dengan menggunakan seluruh tenaganya. Dan juga, _ahjussi_ botak yang membelikanku ramen.. itu kau, _appa?"_

" _Nice shoot_ , Kyu." Tuan Cho menganggukkan kepalanya bangga. Membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Pantas saja kawanan itu menuruti permintaannya. Kalau ini bukan skenario ayahnya, mana mungkin ada sekawanan penjahat yang mau menuruti permintaan konyolnya itu? Huh, seharusnya ia menyadarinya sejak awal, Kyuhyun menggerutu dalam benaknya.

" _Appa_ dan _eomma_ hanya khawatir, semakin dewasa, kalian belum juga menyadari perasaan kalian masing-masing. Dan hanya dengan jalan inilah kami rasa kalian akan segera menyadarinya." Kyuhyun dan Kibum menundukkan kepalanya, mulai memikirkan perkataan ayahnya. Tuan Cho tersenyum melihatnya.

Cklek!

Pintu ruangan tiba-tiba terbuka, menampilkan sosok wanita paruh baya yang tersenyum dengan cahaya lilin menemaninya.

" _Saengil cukkhae, uri adeul..!"_ ucapnya riang, membuat tiga lelaki di sana menolehkan kepalanya secara bersamaan.

"Ah, benar. Ini yang sedari tadi _appa_ tunggu. Selamat ulang tahun, putra-putraku.." ucap Tuan Cho setelah membawa Kyuhyun dan Kibum dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Jadilah lebih dewasa dan saling melindungi, _arasseo..?!"_ dapat ia rasakan, kedua putranya menganggukkan kepalanya bersamaan. Sepertinya mereka berdua kehabisan kata-kata.

Dan Nyonya Cho tak bisa menyembunyikan raut bahagianya saat ini. " _Aigoo.._ kalian bertiga sangat manis~"

-o0o-

Suasana kamar bernuanasa biru itu tampak sunyi. Hanya suara detik jarum jam yang terdengar. Padahal ada dua sosok di sana yang sedari tadi belum mengeluarkan suaranya. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Kibum sepertinya belum ada yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan. Keduanya masih terpekur dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

Setelah menghela nafas dalam, akhirnya Kyuhyun memantapkan dirinya untuk memulai pembicaraan ini.

"Kibum-ah.." Kibum berdehem untuk memberi respon.

"Terimakasih dan- maaf.." Kibum menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang duduk di single bednya. Ia terdiam, menunggu adiknya melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Umm.. terimakasih, mengenai yang kemarin-

"Bukankah kita sudah membicarakannya?" Kibum menginterupsi kalimat Kyuhyun. "Hey, Kyu.." Kibum mulai beranjak dari single bed-nya menuju Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk. Kyuhyun memandang Kibum dengan intens.

" _Ne,_ kita memang sudah membicarakannya. Tapi tetap saja, Kibum. Ada hal yang harus kita selesaikan. Dan itu mengenai.." Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, merasa ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Haruskah ia mengatakannya sekarang? Tapi ia tak mau terus dihantui perasaan bersalah pada kakaknya. Maka dari itu, ia pikir inilah saat yang tepat. Sekarang atau masalah ini akan terus berlarut-larut.

"Mengenai Hyura?" tanya Kibum. Tepat sasaran. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai respon.

Kibum menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Lalu, apa yang mesti dibicarakan?"

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Apa yang mesti dibicarakan? Untuk apa Kibum bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja mengenai kelanjutan hubungan mereka bertiga.

"Aku tahu kau paham maksudku, Cho Kibum!"

"Ya, lalu?"

"Gadis yang selama ini aku inginkan, ternyata adalah cinta pertamamu. Dan sampai saat ini kalian berdua masih menyimpan perasaan satu sama lain."

"Yeah, lalu?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, mencoba untuk tidak meledakkan emosinya. Kakaknya ini, memang orang yang kurang peka.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?!" Ujar Kyuhyun frustasi. Bagaimana kakaknya bisa berekspresi sesantai itu sedangkan dirinya kini dilanda frustasi.

"Kau ingin aku merelakan Hyura untukmu?" tanya Kibum tanpa beban.

" _Mwo?_ Mana bisa seperti itu?"

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Kini Kibum yang balik bertanya, membuat Kyuhyun mendengus. Ia ingin segera menjawab, namun kalimat yang ingin ia keluarkan tertahan. Benar. Memang apa yang harus Kibum lakukan? Dalam hal ini, Kibum dan Hyura adalah dua pihak yang saling mencintai. Sedangkan dirinya adalah pihak ketiga yang kebetulan menyukai salah satunya. Jadi, disini... dirinya yang menjadi penganggu diantara mereka berdua? Tapi ia tak tahu sejak awal jika mereka berdua –Kibum dan Hyura saling mencintai. Jadi, ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya, bukan?

Kibum tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Sesekali Kyuhyun terlihat menganggukkan dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan Kibum sengaja membiarkannya, mencoba membuat Kyuhyun untuk membuat keputusannya sendiri.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Kyuhyun mengalihkan atensinya pada Kibum yang persisten menatapnya. Iris mata Kyuhyun terlihat ragu, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum mengucapkan frase pada Kibum.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya aku harus patah hati untuk kedua kalinya karenamu." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan lesu, dan terlihat pasrah.

"Yak! Kenapa kau terus tersenyum, Kibum –ah? Hentikan itu! Kau menyebalkan!" Kyuhyun mendelik sebal. Tak habis pikir akan reaksi kakak kembarnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar merasa patah hati, Kyu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah, menampakkan dirinya yang solah sangat merasakan penderitaan besar.

"Karena diriku?" dan Kyuhyun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-ah.. Sebagai seorang kakak justru aku sering membuatmu sakit hati. Aku tak bisa menjaga perasaanmu. Aku ini-"

"Hentikan kalimatmu disana, Cho Kibum!" Kibum mengatupkan bibirnya. Dan Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

" _Arasseo._ Kau tak usah meminta maaf karena disini sebenarnya kau tak bersalah sama sekali. Aku sadar, baik Jiyoung maupun Hyura, mereka juga tak salah. _well_ , bukan salah mereka jika lebih memilihmu daripada diriku, bukan? Lagipula, gadis masih banyak di dunia ini. Benar kan, Kibum?" Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan senyuman yang terpatri di bibirnya, namun jauh di dalam sana, Kibum tahu. Adiknya tengah menekan erat perasaannya. Tersirat dari binar matanya yang meredup.

Kibum tak menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir adiknya, ia hanya terus menatap intens wajah Kyuhyun.

-o0o-

Kibum memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang duduk tepat di depannya. Adik kembarnya itu tengah berkutat dengan PSP-nya meski _seonsaengnim_ di depan sana tengah serius menerangkan materi pada anak didiknya. Ini memang pelajaran sejarah, pelajaran yang sangat tidak disukai adiknya lantaran bisa membuatnya mati kebosanan, katanya. Changmin, teman sebangku Kyuhyun justru memilih untuk terbang ke alam mimpi.

Kibum menghela nafas. Beberapa hari ini, Kyuhyun tampak selalu menghindarinya. Merangkai berbagai alasan untuk bisa berlalu darinya. Kibum tahu, ini pasti karena masalah mereka dan Hyura. Demi apapun, Kibum sebenarnya saat ini kurang begitu memahami sikap Kyuhyun. Apa yang sebenarnya anak itu inginkan? Jika yang Kyuhyun inginkan adalah merelakan Hyura untuknya, Kibum akan dengan sekuat hati berusaha merelakannya. Lebih baik ia diabaikan seorang gadis daripada diabaikan adiknya seperti ini.

Deringan bel panjang menandakan usainya kegiatan belajar di SIHS. Kibum memandang Kyuhyun yang bergegas untuk keluar kelas. Karena sedari tadi ia tak mengeluarkan satu bukupun, Kyuhyun hanya memasukkan PSP hitam metaliknya ke dalam saku blazer miliknya dan menyampirkan ransel hitamnya di pundak kirinya.

"Kyuhyun –ah!" Kyuhyun mengentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. Tanpa menolehkan kepalanya, ia paham betul suara siapa yang tengah menyerukan namanya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Aku akan pergi dengan Changmin. Kau duluan saja." Lagi. Jawaban semacam inilah yang selalu Kibum dengar dari mulut Kyuhyun tiap pulang sekolah selama beberapa hari ini.

" _Eomma_ selalu menanyakanmu tiap melihat putra sulungnya pulang sendiri. Apa kau ingin terus membuat _eomma_ khawatir?"

"Kau pikir berapa usiaku saat ini? Jangan terlalu berlebihan. Aku yakin eomma akan mengerti." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar datar.

"Baiklah. Kali ini biarkan aku ikut denganmu, _arasseo_?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Kau yakin?"

" _Ne_."

-o0o-

Kyuhyun berjalan mendahului beberapa langkah di depan Kibum bersama Changmin di sampingnya. Keduanya tengah asik bercengkerama, tak mempedulikan keberadaan Kibum yang berjalan dengan tenang di belakangnya.

Langkah kaki mereka tehenti di depan sebuah Game Centre yang masih berada di kawasan SIHS sehingga mereka menempuhnya hanya dengan berjalan kaki. Kyuhyun dan Changmin mendahului Kibum masuk ke dalamnya dan langsung menuju pada admin di sana untuk memilih jenis game yang akan dimainkan beserta durasinya. Kibum hanya menggeleng saat ditanya oleh petugas disana. Ia hanya mengikuti kemana adiknya pergi, dan tak berniat untuk ikut bermain game disana.

-o0o-

Kibum menguap untuk ke sekian kalinya, kala dirnya merasakan tingkat kejenuhan dalam dirinya meningkat drastis. Ini sudah lebih dari empat jam sejak mereka bertiga menginjakkan kaki mereka di tempat ini. Dan tampaknya belum ada tanda-tanda dari kedua bocah yang sedari tadi asik dengan dunia virtual –Kyuhyun dan Changmin untuk menghentikan aksinya. Sungguh. Ini benar-benar bukan dunia seorang Cho Kibum. Mungkin menenggelamkan diri dalam deretan kalimat-kalimat sebuah buku tebal akan menjadikan dunianya lebih berwarna. Sedangkan adik dan sahabatnya itu tampak tak peduli. Bukankah Kibum sendiri yang meminta untuk ikut bersama Kyuhyun?

Tak ada yang menyadari _smirk_ tipis yang tersisip secara sembunyi di bibir Kyuhyun. Sedari tadi memang ia memperhatikan tingkah Kibum yang tengah dilanda kebosanan setengah mati. Tapi ia sengaja membiarkannya, _toh_ ia sendiri yang meminta untuk ikut, bukan? Lagipula ia masih sedikit kesal dengan Kibum yang menganggap hubungannya dengan Hyura bukanlah hal yang penting untuk dibicarakan. Maka membuat kakak kembarnya kesal adalah salah satu dari caranya untuk membalas perbuatan kakaknya itu.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin masih larut dalam dunia virtualnya, sesekali teriakan kemenangan dan kekalahan silih berganti keluar dari mulut mereka. Tak pernah sunyi. Mereka hanya istirahat sebentar untuk makan dan minum.

"Yeahhhh!" Lagi. Untuk ke-sekian kalinya terdengar sorakan kemenangna dari mereka. Kibum yang tak bisa lagi mentolerir rasa jenuhnya mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya menghampiri mereka.

"Ini sudah hampir jam 8 malam, Kyu. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang sebelum _eomma_ khawatir." Kibum mencoba untuk menbujuk Kyuhyun, untuk ke-sekian kalinya.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan, jika kau merasa bosan lebih kau pulang duluan, Kibum –ah. Aku akan pulang dengan Changmin nanti" ujar Kyuhyun tanpa menolehkan kepalanya, atensinya fokus penuh pada layar virtual di hadapannya.

Kibum akan menjawab perkataan Kyuhyun saat merasakan getaran di saku blazer sekolahnya. Itu ponselnya.

" _Yeobosseyo.._. Aku sedang bersama adikku. Apa?!" Kibum membulatkan matanya. "Usahakan untuk mengulur waktu, Ra –ya.. aku akan segera kesana." Kyuhyun sedikit melirik Kibum melalui ekor matanya. Frase terakhir yang dilontarkan Kibum membuatnya mengalihkan atensi padanya. Ra-ya? Hyura, apa yang tengah terjadi padanya?

"Kyu.. aku akan segera kembali. Ada hal penting yang harus aku selesaikan." Ujar Kibum agak tergesa.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, mendecih pelan. "Hal penting? Dengan 'Hyura-mu'?" ia sengaja menekankan kata terkahirnya.

"Jangan salah paham, Kyu.. Hyura tengah membutuhkan bantuanku sekarang juga. Ini mendesak, Kyu.." Kibum mencoba memberi pengertian pada adiknya.

"Biarkan aku ikut." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan cepat. Dan Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya ringan.

"Chang, kau pulanglah.. teramakasih telah menemaniku bermain hari ini.." Kyuhyun memberikan senyum lebarnya pada Changmin sebelum berlari menyusul Kibum yang sudah terlebih dahulu menghilang di balik pintu Game Center itu. Bahkan Changmin belum sempat membuka suaranya.

"Sama-sama!" teriaknya kesal.

-o0o-

Kyuhyun mempercepat larinya menyusul Kibum yang berada beberapa meter di depannya. Tak dipungkiri, kini ia juga ikut khawatir dengan keadaan Hyura. Bagaimanapun Hyura adalah gadis yang kini tengah mengisi ruang kosong di hatinya. Yah, meski ia tahu gadis itu belum tentu atau bahkan memang –tak memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya. Namun saat ini hal yang lebih penting adalah keselamatan Hyura.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Hyura?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah berhasil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kibum.

"Hyura menghubungiku dan mengatakan bahwa ia tengah berada di taman kota dan seseorang yang tak ia kenal memaksanya untuk ikut dengannya." Kibum menjawab sembari mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk berlari menuju tempat dimana Hyura berada saat ini. Dinginnya angin malam tak menyurutkan tekad mereka untuk segera menolong gadis itu.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab lagi, ia ikut mempercepat kakinya untuk segera menyelematkan Hyura. Pikirannya berusaha menyingkirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang bisa terjadi.

Taman kota yang menjadi tujuan mereka sudah terlihat, hal itu membuat mereka semakin meningkatkan fokusnya untuk bisa mencapainya secepat mungkin. Kibum berada beberapa meter berada di depan Kyuhyun. Ia melihat seseorang yang sedari tadi menjadi tujuannya tengah duduk seorang diri di bangku taman yang berwarna putih, membelakanginya. Tunggu. Seorang diri? Apa ia tak salah lihat? Penglihatannya memang kurang sehingga membutuhkan lensa kacamata untuk membantunya.

Tap.

Kyuhyun sampai tepat di samping Kibum, mengatur nafasnya yang terengah akibat berlari dengan kekuatan penuh di malam hari. Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit melihat keadaan Hyura yang terlihat baik-baik aja. Tak ada tanda-tanda orang asing ataupun bahaya yang menghampirinya. Semua terlihat normal dan baik-baik saja. Beberapa orang terlihat tengah menikmati malam dengan pasangannya yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru taman. Kibum mengerjap. Benar. Mengapa hal ini tak terpikirkan olehnya? Bukankah Hyura tengah berada di taman kota? Seharusnya jika ada bahaya yang mengintainya, tindakan yang paling tepat adalah berteriak dan meminta bantuan orang-orang di sekitarnya bukannya menghubungi dirinya dan menunggu bantuan darinya.

Kyuhyun pun tengah memikirkan hal yang sama dengan kakak kembarnya. Hyura tanpa sengaja menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menemukan sosok yang sedari tadi ia tunggu tengah menatapnya heran. Bahkan nafasnya masih terengah-engah. Hyura mengernyit saat melihat Kyuhyun juga berada disana, disamping Kibum yang juga tengah menstabilkan nafasnya.

Hyura beranjak dari duduknya dan mengampiri kedua lelaki tampan yang masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Ia memberikan senyum manisnya, namun hal itu membuahkan tatapan tak mengerti dari kedua _namja_ disana.

"Ra –ya, bukankah tadi kau bilang ada seseorang yang mengganggumu?" alis Kibum bertaut saat Hyura menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala dan senyuman yang masih belum pudar dari bibirnya.

"Tapi-

"Suprise! _Saengil chukkae.._ Kibum-ah!" ujar Hyura tiba-tiba dan mengeluarkan b _irthday cake_ berukuran kecil yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di balik tubuhnya.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun mengerjap tak percaya dengan tingkah Hyura. Gadis ini, meminta pertolongan Kibum dan justru kini memberi kejutan untuk ulang tahunnya? Hyura mengarang cerita hanya untuk memberikan kejutan pada Kibum. Gadis ini benar-benar..

Ada sesuatu yang terasa menggores hatinya melihat betapa manisnya Hyura memberi kejutan untuk Kibum, _hyung-_ nya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan miris, sesak. Senyuman miris kini mulai tercipta di bibirnya saat melihat Hyura seolah tak mempedulikan eksistensinya disana.

"Ra –ya, kau..." Kibum kehilangan kata-katanya. Sedangkan Hyura masih mempertahankan senyumannya dan mulai menyalakan lilin kecil berupa angka 19 di atas kuenya.

" _Saengil chukae.._ Kibum –ah, maaf aku baru sempat mengucapkannya. Sekarang tiup lilinnya dan buatlah permintaan sebelumnya, _ne?_ " Hyura mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan ceria, namun baik Kibum maupun Kyuhyun belum menunjukkan respon yang berarti.

Kibum melirik adik kembarnya yang masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri, namun tatapannya terlihat sendu. Ya Tuhan, lagi-lagi ia membuat hati adiknya terluka. Meski tidak secara langsung, namun tetap saja ia merasa jika dirinya kembali membuka luka itu –untuk kesekian kalinya.

Lagipula, apakah Hyura melupakan fakta bahwa mereka adalah saudara kembar? Mengapa hanya nama Kibum yang terucap dari bibirnya? Bukankah Kyuhyun juga berhak mendapatkan ucapan itu? Bahkan di atas kue mungil itu hanya tertulis nama _hyung- nya._ Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun hanya mampu menelan kembali rasa pahit ini dalam hatinya. Jelas-jelas Hyura hanya menghubungi Kibum, bukan dirinya. Sudah tentu semua kejutan ini ia persiapkan untuk Kibum, bukan? Hah, berhenti bermimpi, Cho Kyuhyun! Rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

Mendapat respon pasif dari Kibum, Hyura mengalihkan atensinya pada Kyuhyun yang masih persisten menatapnya dengan intens. Mendapat tatapan seperti itu, mau tak mau membuat Hyura sedikit canggung. Namun iris matanya melebar saat sesuatu dalam benaknya menyadari fakta bahwa kedua lelaki di hadapannya itu adalah saudara kembar, yang berarti ia seharusnya mengucapkan selamat untuk Kyuhyun juga. Hyura merutuki dirinya sendiri menyadari kebodohannya.

"Ah, _neo-do saengil chukkae,_ Kyuhyun –ah, maaf sempat melupakanmu." Hyura melirik Kyuhyun. "Tadi aku terlalu teburu-buru.." ucap Hyura lirih di akhir kalimatnya.

"Sekarang buatlah permintaan dan tiup lilinnya bersama, _arasseo?_ " Hyura berusaha menyelipkan nada riang di kalimatnya, tak ingin larut dalam suasana canggung yang melingkupi mereka bertiga.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dalam dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Kibum yang melihat Kyuhyun memanjatkan doa dengan dua tangah saling menangkup di depan dada, mengikutinya. Kini kedua saudara kembar –tak identik itu terlihat memejamkan matanya dan memanjatkan doa dalam hati masing-masing. Pemandangan yang sungguh manis, membaut Hyura tersenyum makin lebar.

 _Fuhh!_

Dan api kecil yang menyala di atas angka 19 itu pun padam setelah Kyuhyun dan Kibum meniupnya secara bersamaan. Kyuhyun kembali menampilkan senyuman miris yang ia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Menyadari betapa dirinya terlihat menyedihkan. Sepertinya harus mulai mengubur jauh-jauh perasaannya pada gadis di depannya ini, mengingat betapa jauh jarak yang tercipta diantara mereka. Kyuhyun yang selalu menatap Hyura, sedangkan gadis itu selalu mencurahkan tatapannya pada Kibum, kakak kembarnya sendiri. Hal yang sama pernah ia alami sebelumnya saat dulu ia sempat jatuh hati pada Jiyoung yang lebih memilih Kibum daripada dirinya. Dan kini ia harus merasakan kembali rasa sakit itu? Yang benar saja.

"Jadi, kau berbohong untuk memberi kejutan pada kami?" Kibum mulai membuka suaranya.

Hyura tersenyum, mengangguk kaku. Ya, memberi kejutan pada mereka berdua –lebih tepatnya pada Kibum. Lantaran Kyuhyun adalah sosok yang 'kebetulan' datang bersama Cho Kibum itu.

"Terimakasih, Hyura –ya.." kali ini Kyuhyun yang menyuarakan suaranya. Meski rasa sakit di hatinya belum juga pudar.

"Sama-sama, Kyuhyun –ah.."

-o0o-

Ketiga remaja yang sebaya terlihat tengah menghabiskan makan malamnya di dalam sebuah cafe bernuansa tradisional Korea. Makanan yang telah di pesan masing-masing dari ketiganya tampak telah habis, tak tersisa. Namun ketiganya nampaknya masih enggan untuk membuka suaaranya. Hening panjang tercipta, menyelimuti atmosfer malam itu.

"Ehhmm..." Kyuhyun mencoba memecah atmosfer hening yang melingkupinya.

"Mm, jika tak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi, bisakah aku pulang?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Hyura da Kibum mengalihkan atensi padanya. "Nampaknya kalian berdua butuh waktu pribadi untuk bicara?"

Kibum memandang Kyuhyun dengan intens, mencoba memahami pesan yang disampaikan adiknya melalui tatapan matanya. Adiknya itu, pasti ingin menghindarinya lagi.

"Tak ada yang ingin kami bicarakan, Kyu.." ujar Kibum datar. "Tapi ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian." Lanjutnya. Kali ini Hyura menolehkan kepalanya pada Kibum dengan pandangan penuh arti.

Kyuhyun sedikit menautkan alis tebalnya. " _Mwo?"_

"Aku yakin, kalian bukan orang bodoh yang bisa berpura-pura untuk tak peduli mengenai hubungan yang ada di antara kita bertiga." Kibum menghela nafas untuk mengambil jeda.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kita berlarut-larut dalam kesalahpahaman yang tidak berguna." Lanjut Kibum dengan nada tegas. Hyura melirik Kyuhyun yang persisten menatap Kibum dengan intens.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, Kibum –ah?" Iris kelam Kibum menatap Hyura yang tengah meminta penjelasan darinya.

"Jika yang ingin kau sampaikan bahwa kalian berdua adalah sepasang kekasih yang dulu sempat terpisah dan masih saling mencintai hingga saat ini, aku sudah tahu, Kibum –ah.." Kibum mengernyit kala indera pendengarannya menangkap frase yang tiba-tiba terucap dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Untuk itu, aku meminta maaf pada kalian berdua jika selama ini aku menjadi pengganggu di antara kalian berdua –mungkin?" Kyuhyun tersenyum kikuk mendapat tatapan penuh arti yang berbeda dari kedua pasang iris mata di hadapannya. Apa ada yang salah dengan perkataannya?

"Su- sungguh. Aku benar-benar meminta maaf. Kau tak usah merasa bersalah, Kibum –ah, aku sudah menerima semuanya." Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya saling menyilang dengan cepat, seolah perkataannya akan di bantah oleh Kibum. Ia menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya menerima tatapan tajam dari kakak kembarnya. Aisshh.. mengapa ia jadi gugup?

"Yah, meski aku harus merasa patah hati lagi, tapi... kau tak bisa memaksakan perasaan seseorang untuk membalas perasaanmu terhadapnya, bukan?" Kyuhyun melayangkan tatapannya pada Hyura, tersenyum tipis kala melihat Hyura sedikit tersentak karena perkatannnya.

"Kyuhyun –ah..."

"Tak perlu khawatir, Kibum –ah.. Kita sama-sama sudah dewasa, bukan? Aku yakin kau pasti bisa memahamiku." Senyuman manis Kyuhyun siratkan di akhir kalimatnya. Melihat Hyura dan Kibum masih belum mengeluarkan suaranya membuat Kyuhyun gemas.

"Yak! Setidaknya kalian berdua harus berterimakasih padaku, bukan?" Kibum dan Hyura mengerjapkan matanya mendengar pernyataan terakhir dari Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin gemas. Apa mungkin sepasang kekasih di depannya ini tengah kehilangan salah satu syaraf sensosrik di otaknya sehingga tak bisa merespon pernyataan yang dikeluarkannya?

Kibum dan Hyura saling melempar pandangan sebelum senyuman merekah di bibir mereka. Mereka berdua bergerak mendekati Kyuhyun yang kini menatap mereka dengan waspada. Pasangan ini, benar-benar mengeluarkan aura yang tidak biasa, pikirnya.

GREP!

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa membulatkan kedua mata bulatnya kala dua tubuh itu memeluknya secara bersamaan dan tiba-tiba. Membuahkan rasa sesak hingga membuatnya meronta dalam serangan pelukan hangat yang menimpanya.

"Terimakasih, Kyuhyun-ah.." pada akhirnya Kyuhyun membalas pelukan mereka berdua dan memejamkan matanya, tersenyum ringan. Kini hatinya menjadi ringan setelah berusaha menerima semuanya meski lagi-lagi rasa sakit itu belum sepenuhnya hilang dari sudut hatinya.

-o0o-

Krieeett...

Kyuhyun terlihat berjinjit dalam langkahnya, mengendap-endap untuk menapakkan kakiknya di kediamannya. Sementara Kibum terlihat berjalan santai beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Jarum jam kini menunjukkan pukul 10:20 PM, ini adalah malam paling larut bagi keduanya untuk pulang ke rumah. Bahkan keduanya masih mengenakan seragam kebanggaan SIHS meski sudah tak bisa dibilang rapi. Suasana ruang keluarga nampak sepi, sepertinya orang tua mereka sudah menghangatkan dirinya di balik selimut.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan darimana kalian seharian ini?"

Suara berat dari Tuan Cho berhasil menghentikan aksi mengendap-endap Kyuhyun dan langkah Kibum. Keduanya menolehkan kepalanya kaku pada ayah mereka yang berdiri di ujung tangga dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dadanya.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Derap langkah kaki Tuan Cho yang menuruni satu persatu anak tangga terdengar seperti nada kematian di telinga Kyuhyun. Semakin mendekat, suara itu terdengar semakin menyeramkan. Kini ia melirik Kibum di sisinya yang terlihat tenang, seolah ini hal biasa baginya.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan menjelaskannya pada Appa?"

"Kami mendapatkan kejutan ulang tahun mendadak dari teman kami, dan tanpa sadar kami merayakannya hingga larut malam." Kibum menjawab Tuan Cho dengan tenang.

"Dan tak ada satu pun dari kalian yang berinisiatif untuk memberi kabar pada eomma kalian? Bahkan tak membalas pesan dan panggilan darinya. Bukankah kalian paham bagaimana sifat eomma kalian?"

Kyuhyun menundukkan pandangannya pada lantai marmer di bawahnya. Entah mengapa tiap melihat kilat kemarahan di mata ayahnya, ia tak pernah bisa untuk memandangnya. Nyalinya menjadi ciut seketika. Berbeda dengan Kibum yang tampak begitu tenang menghadapi ayahnya. dan Kibum memahaminya. Ini saatnya ia berperan sebagai seorang hyung yang akan melindungi adiknya. Dan ia pun tahu, tersirat rasa ke-khawatiran di balik sifat tegas ayahnya. Mengingat betapa ayahnya menyayangi mereka, hingga rela melakukan sebuah skenario hanya untuk membuat mereka menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Ia tak akan pernah melupakan peristiwa beberapa hari lalu yang melibatkannya pada sebuah penculikan adiknya –yang merupakan bagian dari sekenario ayahnya.

" _Mianhamnida, appa.._ Kami tak akan mengulanginya lagi." Kibum membungkukkan badannya pada ayahnya, dan Kyuhyun mengikutinya. Melihatnya, membuat Tuan Cho menghela nafas berat.

Kedua tubuh itu masih pada posisinya, membungkuk 90 derajat di depan ayahnya. Mereka belum akan mengubah posisinya sebelum mendapat pernyataan maaf dari ayahnya. Ini adalah kebiasaan mereka ketika mereka melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

Tuan Cho tersenyum dibalik lensa minusnya. "Baiklah, appa pegang janji kalian."

-o0o-

Mentari masih belum menampakkan dirinya di langit pagi, namun suasana di kediaman keluarga Cho tampak ramai, berbeda dari biasanya. Pasalnya, si bungsu Cho –Kyuhyun kini tengah menyibukkan dirinya di dapur, berdalih membantu para maid untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk keluarga Cho. Beragam pertanyaan muncul di benak para maid disana, lantaran hal ini merupakan hal sangat jarang terjadi, dan mendekati mustahil. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun, bangun pagi dan membantu pekerjaan dapur? Lagipula ini hari minggu. Meski yang ia lakukan hanya sekedar pekerjaan ringan, jangan tanyakan kemampuannya yang nol besar dalam urusan memasak. Namun tetap saja perilakunya mengundang gurat tanya di antara mereka semua yang menyaksikannya. Dan tak ada yang berniat untuk meredakan rasa penasarannya, melihat raut muka tuan muda mereka yang begitu semangat dalam melakukan pekerjaannya.

" _Cha_... selesai!" Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan, tersenyum puas melihat hasil pekerjaannya. Sarapan pagi untuk keluarganya kini sudah tertata dengan begitu rapi, dengan menu sesuai dengan selera masing-masing anggota keluarga yang berbeda-beda.

Tepat saat Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya berniat untuk memanggil anggota keluarga yang lain, derap langkah pelan terdengar menuruni tangga. Tampaklah Tuan Cho yang memakai pakaian santai dengan Kibum yang mengekor di balik punggungnya.. Keduannya melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi makan masing-masing. Setelah melemparkan tatapan herannya pada Kyuhyun yang tengah memasang senyuman hangatnya, Kibum pun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi miliknya. Sementara Nyonya Cho turun tak lama setelahnya.

"Apakah _eomma_ kesiangan hari ini?" Nyonya Cho mengernyit heran, saat seluruh menu sarapan sudah tertata rapi di meja makan. Padahal biasanya dirinya yang akan menyiapkannya, dengan bantuan para maid yang setia mengabdi pada keluarganya.

" _Aniya_ , _eomma_. Aku yang menyiapkan ini semua –dengan bantuan _ahjumma_ tentunya." Kyuhyun memberikan senyuman lima jarinya saat merasa dirinya mendapat tatapan heran dari ketiga pasang mata disana.

" _Mianhae_ , telah membuat eomma khawatir kemarin. Jadi, aku sengaja bangun lebih pagi dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita semua. Bagaimana, _eomma_ mau memaafkanku, kan?"

Nyonya Cho memandang lekat Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap penuh harap padanya. Putranya itu, sangat manis, bukan? Perlahan bibirnya tertarik, mengukir sebuah senyuman teduh yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa lega dalam hati. Begitu juga Kibum yang menyaksikannya.

" _Arasseo_. Tapi..." raut wajah Nyonya Cho kini tampak berubah, ia menyipitkan matanya, memberi pandangan skeptis pada putra bungsunya. "Kau tak membuat dapur cantik eomma jadi berantakan, kan?" lanjut Nyonya Cho seraya mengacak surai cokelat gelap milik Kyuhyun dengan sayang, membuahkan dengusan sebal dari pemiliknya.

"Eomma..!"

-o0o-

"Hal penting apa yang membuatmu meninggalkanku sendirian di Game Centre kemarin?" suara dengan nada datar itu menyapa indera pendengaran Kyuhyun begitu ia mendudukkan dirinya di bangku miliknya.

Ia menatap Changmin dengan senyuman lebar yang terpatri di bibirnya. Membuat Changmin memutar bola matanya malas, kemudian menghela nafas pasrah. Kyuhyun masih saja memberikan senyuman lebarnya, tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang Changmin lontarkan beberapa menit lalu.

"Ck. Hentikan senyumanmu itu, Cho!" akhirnya Changmin mengalah dan memilih untuk berkutat dengan PSP di tangannya yang menunggu untuk di sentuh. Dan Kyuhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan sahabat ajaibnya itu.

-o0o-

Dering bel tanda usainya kegiatan belajar di SIHS telah bersuara sejak lima belas menit lalu, namun suasana di area sekolah masih begitu ramai. Para siswa kini sibuk hilir mudik, mengikuti kegiatan ekstra pada masing-masing klub yang telah dipilihnya. Kyuhyun dengan modal akan kegemarannya dalam dunia game, memilih untuk bergabung dalam klub sepak bola bersama Changmin sahabatnya, sedangkan Kibum dengan otak jeniusnya menjadi ketua dalam klub ilmiahnya.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin berjalan beriringan menuju _base camp_ milik klub mereka, tempat yang biasanya mereka gunakan untuk berdiskusi dan menyusun strategi serta mengevaluasi performa masing-masing anggota tim. Di depan ruangan, berdiri seluruh anggota klub sepak bola kebanggaan SIHS yang menanti kedatangan Kyuhyun dan Changmin sebagai ketua dan wakli klub sepak bola di sana.

"Wah, semua sudah berkumpul sepertinya!" teriakan nyaring dari seorang Shim Changmin mampu mengalihkan atensi selutuh pasang mata yang ada disana.

" _Arasseo_ , mari kita buka pintunya... 4..6..6..8." gumam Changmin pada dirinya sendiri, seraya mulai memutar code yang terpasang di depan pintu ruangan.

Cklek.

Satu persatu anggota klub mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan, sebelum terdengar pekikan dari salah satu orang di dalamnya.

" _Mwoya_? Apa ini?!"

 **To Be Continued**

 **Balasan review chapter 6**

jihyunelf : sweet moment, ya? Haha.. iya, mereka akhirnya bisa akur. Tapi kalau akur ngga asik *eh*

readlight : TBC yang tahu aturan reader yang seperti apa yah? Kekekeeee

Awaelfkyu13 : Kyuhyunnie emang suka seenaknya sendiri -_-

lydiasimatupang2301 : arasseo x)

kakagalau74 : jangan galau kaka... xD baca aja dari awal xixixiixxi

abelkyu : mm,, kalau sekiranya lua, silahkan baca dari aawal kekekekeeee

riritary9 : aduh.. jadi tersapu *eh*

Hyunhua : kibum emang sayang banget sama adek kembarnya, ehmm kalo urusan cinta... kita lihat saja nanti, dan aku rasa semua pertanyaannmu terjawab di chapter ini, ya? Ehe..

A . N : chapter ini mungkin ada yang ngerasa kurang dapet feelnya, aku tahu. Karena kelamaan hiatus -_- *peace*

 **Well, What's on your mind? Just say it on review box.**

 **Thank you, everyone!**

 **With Love, Little Evil**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Kyuhyun mengernyit saat indera pendengarannya menangkap pekikan salah seorang anggota klub sepak bolanya yang sudah terlebih dahulu memasuki _base camp_ milik mereka. Segera ia memerintahkan kakinya untuk melangkah, menyelusup diantara kerumunan siswa yang tampak tengah berebut untuk melihat sesuatu yang terlihat menarik di dalam sana.

"Kelemahan dan Penyebab Kekalahan Tim Sepak Bola SIHS Saat Pertandingan Kemarin.." gumam Kyuhyun melihat deretan huruf yang tertulis dengan ukuran besar di papan tulis yag tertempel di ruangan mereka. Kemarin memang telah diadakan turnamen tahunan sepak bola antar sekolah yang membuahkan kegagalan tim SIHS dalam babak perempat final.

"Wah, aku mau melihatnya!"

"Aku juga..." "Aku juga mau...!" seluruh anggota tim terlihat begitu antusias membaca deretan kalimat yang terlihat memenuhi papan hijau segi empat yang tergantung di dinding.

"Yang pertama..." Changmin mulai membacakan tulisan yang terpampang disana. "Tan Hyun si kiper menangkap bola dalam keadaan tak tenang." Semua pasang mata melirik ke arah Tan Hyun yang tengah terengang di tempatnya berdiri.

"Ck.. orang yang menulis ini sepertinya sedang kurang kerjaan.." gumam Tan Hyun lirih.

"Yang kedua.." suara Changmin melanjutkan. "Dae Hyun juga bermain kurang semangat."

" _Mianhae."_ Ujar Dae Hyun singkat, dan datar.

"Ketiga, penjaga lini bawah Dong Sook sangat mudah di patahkkan." Dong Sook yang mendengarnya, terlihat menghela nafas dan menunduk dalam. "Sepertinya itu benar.."

"Ke empat, Seo Hyuk terlihat tidak memiliki keahlian sedikitpun.." suara Changmin masih terdengar membacakan satu persatu baris kalimat yang berada di sebelah kiri bagian papan tulis tersebut.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu, ya?" gumam Seo Hyuk yang ia arahkan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Wah... kalian semua sepertinya kena! Haha..." tawa Changmin menggelegar mengisi atmosfer ruangan, ia membalikkan badannya menatap semua anggota klub dnegan tawanya yang kian melebar. Sementara Kyuhyun masih persisten mengamati deretan huruf yang terpampang di depannya dengan seksama.

"Yang kelima.. Changmin yang menjadi kaptennya.." seketika tawa Changmin terhenti ketika mendengar nama-nya ikut di sebut-sebut. "Pandangannya kurang jeli, dia tak menyadari pemain mana yang berpotensi saat bemain di lapangan dan mana yang lemah." Ujar Tan Hyun mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Changmin segera mendekat ke arah papan tulis, seolah memastikan temannya tak salah membaca namanya yang ikut mendapatkan kritik pedas dari siapapun orang yang menulis ini.

"Yak! Mengapa bagianku mendapat kritikan paling panjang?" gerutunya sebal.

"Kau kan menjadi kapten di pertandingan kemarin.." celetuk salah seorang anggota klub yang berhasil mengundang tawa seluruh anggota yang ada di sana. Changmin merengut mendengar dirinya di tertawakan dengan tidak elitnya.

"Yang ke-enam, Jong Hyun lambat sekali, apalagi saat mengejar bola dari lawan..."

"Ke tujuh.. Shin Wook terlalu fokus pada diri sendiri hingga melupakan kerja sama dengan teman satu tim.."

"Ke delapan.. Min Gyeo si gelandang, akurasinya agak kurang.." Min Gyeo menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah saat membaca tulisan yang ditujukan untuk dirinya. Saat ini masing-masing anggota membaca deretan kalimat di papan tulis yang ditujukan untuk diri mereka sendiri.

"Yang ke sembilan.. Ji Sung terlalu semangat saat mengejar bola lawan.." Ji Sung yang membacanya terlihat mengernyitkan alisnya. "Apa ini bisa disebut sebagai kekurangan?"

"Terlalu semangat saat mengejar bola, bisa jadi bola justru keluar dan mereka melempar ke arah kita, kan?" Ji Sung mengalihkan atensinya pada Kyuhyun yang akhirnya membuka suaranya. "Hehe, kau benar, Kyuhyun -ah _.."_ lanjutnya kemudian. Dan Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Yang ke sepuluh..." kali ini Changmin yang membacakan. Ia melihat deretan kalimat yang kini berada di bagian sudut kiri atas dari papan tulis itu. "Gelandang yang bernama Kyuhyun, kurang _malicia."_ Kata terkahir yang keluar dari bibir Changmin berhasil mengundang tatapan tak mengerti dari orang-orang disana.

" _Malicia,_ apa maksudnya?" dahi Changmin berkerut bingung.

"Dalam bahasa Portugis, itu berarti 'ketajaman otak'.. mantan kapten Brazil mengatakan bahwa para pemain Korea tidak cukup pintar untuk _malicia._ " Jawab Kyuhyun dengan tenang.

"Yang ke sebelas, Jino, kurangnya konsentrasi menentukan arah.." Seun Gi yang membacakan itu menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawanya yang ingin segera keluar dari termpatnya. "Haha.. itu benar, itu benar..." sementara Jino yang mendapat tatapan itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Dan yang ke tiga belas, penyerang Seun Gi.." sementara Seun Gi yang tengah dibacakan namanya terlihat masih sibuk menertawakan Jino.

"Yak! Seun Gi! Pertahananmu yang paling buruk disini..! Kau bisa baca, kan?!" suara Changmin kembali terdengar meninggi. Seun Gi yang mendengar itu segera menghentikan aksi tertawanya, dan kini ia-lah yang mendapat serangan tawa dari teman-teman satu timnya.

Changmin kini mulai menempatkan dirinya di depan papan tulis, menghadap para anggota tim yang merupakan anak kelas 3 dengan tatapan tegas. "Siapa yang menulis semua ini?!"

"Jawab dengan jujur! Tapi yang jelas.." ia memberi jeda sejenak. "Pelaku pasti oang yang tidak berada dengan Seun Gi dan di luar." Changmin kini berjalan menuju luar ruangan yang berisi anggota-anggota yang mayoritas _hobae-_ nya itu. "Yang artinya, pelaku berada di anatara kelas 1 dan 2!"

"Ingat, kan? Pintu ini awalnya terkunci, dan yang mengetahui passwordnya hanyalah orang dalam." Changmin berdiri di depan pintu, mengedarkan pandangannya pada para anggota tim yang berada di luar. Sementara para anggota kelas 3 melihatnya dari belakang pintu. Dan Kyuhyun, ia kini sibuk mengamati hal-hal di papan tulis dan sekitarnya yang mungkin bisa memberinya petunjuk siapa pelaku yang sebenarnya.

"Yaitu anggota dari tim SIHS ini." lanjut Changmin, matanya masih awas mengawasi gerak-gerik dari anggota tim yang mungkin terlihat mencurigakan. "Yang artinya kalian semua juga tahu. Itulah sebabnya pelakunya ada diantara kalian semua. Yaitu salah satu yang berdiri disini sekarang." Changmin mengakhiri analisinya dengan nada yakin. Sementara para _hobae_ didepannya terlihat menundukkan kepalanya serempak. Takut-takut mendapat tatapan Hittler milik Changmin.

" _Arasseo.._ Jika tak ada yang mau mengakuinya, kalian semua tak di izinkan untuk latihan!" inilah Changmin yang terkenal keras di depan para _hobae-_ nya. Berbeda dengan Changmin saat berada di sisi Kyuhyun.

Keputusan Changmin menimbulkan bisik-bisik diantara anggota tim yang tampak tak terima dengan keputusannya itu. saling berbisik, menebak-nebak siapa pelaku sebenarnya.

"Kata-kata yang tertulis di papan tulis ini, bukan mereka yang menulisnya.." suara Kyuhyun dari dalam ruangan berhasil mengalihkan atensi para anggota kelas tiga yang masih berada di dalam ruangan. Meski sedikit heran, mereka kini serempak membalikkan badan dan mulai memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan seksama.

"Coba lihat ini." Kyuhyun menunjuk kursi kayu yang berada di depan papan tulis pada mereka. Ia membalikkan kursi itu hingga kini sisi belakangnya yang menghadap para anggota tim. Para anggota yang merasa penasaran pun mulai mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun untuk bisa melihat kursi itu lebih dekat dalam jarak pandangnya.

"Memang ada apa, Kyu?" Changmin mendekat dengan raut penasaran. "Oh, kapur ini, ya?"

"Kau benar. Ini adalah jejak ibu jari kirinya." Kyuhyun menunjuk jejak kapur yang berbentuk ibu jari sebelah kiri di sudut kiri atas bagian belakang sandaran kursi kayu tersebut.

"Ibu jari, maksudmu?" Changmin masih belum begitu mengerti.

"Lihat! Jika kau cocokkan lihat telunjuk kirinya.." Kyuhyun memegang sandaran kursi itu dari arah belakang hingga kini telunjuknya berada di bagian sudut kiri atas bagian depan sandaran kursi. Sementara ibu jarinya berada di posisi sudut kiri atas bagain belakang sandaran kursi itu.

"Jari telunjuk kiri? Apa maksud semua itu?" Tan Hyun yang mulai mengerti kini terlihat mulai penasaran.

"Dengan kata lain, kita bisa asumsikan tinggi pelakunya dengan melihat semua ini.." Kyuhyun meraih kapur dari kotak kecil yang terpasang di sudut papan tulis dan membuat garis lurus di bawah kalimat yang merupakan judul dari semua kritikan yang pelaku sampaikan di papan tulis. "Kita urutkan dari nomor satu.. dua, lalu terus ke bawahnya." Lanjut Kyuhyun sembari melingkari nomor-nomor di papan tulis secara berurutan.

"Kemudian ke samping kanan hingga ia tak punya ruang lagi untuk menulis 10, 11, dan 13." Tunjuk Kyuhyun ketika tak ada ruang kosong yang tersisa di papan tulis itu. Yang tersisa hanya bagian atas papan tulis, karena 'pelaku' tersebut tidak memulai tulisannya dari bagian atas, melainkan sesuai dengan jangkauan tangannya.

"Jadi dia menggunakan kursi untuk menulis di atas.." Kyuhyun menarik kursi dan meletakkannya di depan papan tulis sebelah kiri. "Dia berdiri di atas kursi ini dan mulai menulis kelanjutannya."

"Oleh sebab itulah, ia meninggalkan jejak di kursi kayu ini." tunjuk Kyuhyun pada jejak kapur putih yang masih terlihat jelas pada sandaran kursi. "Dengan kata lain, pelaku memiliki postur tubuh yang pendek, dan dilihat dari jejak yang tertinggal, ia juga seorang yang kidal karena ia memegang kapur ini menggunakan tangan kirinya."

"Lalu pelakunya..." ujar Changmin yang sedari tadi menyimak penjelasan dari Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu dulu. Bukankah dari kelas 1 ada yang pendek?" ia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya keluar ruangan dan berteriak.

"Hei! Anak pendek dari kelas 1..! Cepat kemari!" seru Changmin, dan tak lama setelahnya, muncullah seorang lelaki bertubuh pendek yang memasuki ruangan dengan raut cemas yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan.

"Sa-saya, _sunbae_?" ujarnya dengan nada takut.

"Coba tangkap ini..!" dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun melemparkan penghapus ke arah anak lelaki bertubuh pendek tersebut. Anak itu yang belum sempat melakukan persiapan pun hanya menggunakan refleksnya untuk menangkap penghapus kayu yang melayang cepat ke arah tubuhnya.

Grep.

Kini penghapus itu bersarang di genggaman tangan kanannya. Sementara ia masih mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang bekerja lebih cepat lantaran menerima lemparan secara tiba-tiba dari kakak kelasnya –Kyuhyun itu.

Melihatnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Lihat, ia memakai tangan kanan, bukan?"

"Jadi bukan dia ya.." gumam beberapa anggota tim yang merasa salah mengira sang pelaku.

"Kalau tak ada orang pendek yang kidal, itu artinya..." Tan Hyun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Changmin. Mata Changmin melebar mendapat tatapn seperti itu dari temannya. Hey, apa mereka kini tengah mencurigainya?

"Yak! Bukan aku pelakunya!" sangkalnya dengan lantang. "Lagipula apa kau tak melihat tinggi badanku ini?"

"Apa mungkin ada pelaku dari luar? Tapi aku kira hanya orang dalam yang mengetahui password untuk masuk ke ruangan ini." sergah Jino. Ia pun mulai bingung akan siapa pelaku yang sebenarnya.

"Mana ku tahu?!" Changmin menyahut dengan sedikit kesal. "Lagipula bagaimana 'pelaku' masuk ke sini?"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya. "Changmin –ah, coba kau ingat-ingat kembali saat kau membuka kunci awalnya. Membuka password secara langung di depan para anggota, membuat siapapun yang mendengar dan melihatnya pasti mengetahuinya, kan?

Pandangan Changmin terlihat menerawang pada kebiasaannya untuk membuka password dengan mengucapkannya cukup keras. Dan ia hanya bisa meringis, menyadari kecerobohannya itu.

"Apa mungkin saat itu ada orang luar yang melihatnya, ya?" Giliran Dong Sook yang kini mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Bisa saja, yeah.. mungkin benar." Ucap Changmin seraya mengusap tengkuknya. Ia merasa malu sekarang. Dan saat ia mengangkat kepalanya, seluruh pasang mata disana menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi, membuatnya semakin merasa kikuk.

"Su- sudahlah, kita serahkan saja pelakunya pada Kyuhyun. _Arasseo?"_ Changmin berdalih dengan cepat, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Kita masih harus fokus dan konsentrasi untuk persiapan turnamen selanjutnya. Jadi, ayo kita latihan!" ucapnya semangat, dirinya keluar dan diikuti para anggota tim yang lainnya.

Dan Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

-o0o-

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan santai menuju ruang guru. Ada hal yang harus ia pastikan. Dan di tengah langkahnya, ia bertemu dengan Kibum yang tengah berjalan dengan teman-teman klub-nya.

"Mau kemana, Kyu?" tanya Kibum saat melihat Kyuhyun, adik kembar –tidak identiknya berjalan berlawanan dengannya. Ini sudah jam pulang dari klub sekolah dan Kyuhyun sepertinya belum berniat untuk pulang.

"Aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Kang _seonsaengnim,_ kau pulanglah dulu." Balas Kyuhyun yang kini berhenti tepat di depan Kibum. "Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah menghubungi _eomma_ tadi." Lanjutnya dengan cepat begitu melihat raut wajah Kibum. Ia bisa menebaknya bahkan sebelum kakaknya itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

" _Arasseo._ Kau, hati-hati di jalan." Ucap Kibum datar. Sedatar wajahnya.

"Setidaknya berikan senyumanmu di akhir kalimat, Kibum –ah!" Gerutu Kyuhyun pelan saat dirinya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang guru. Namun pendengaran Kibum yang memang tajam mampu menangkapnya, mencipta senyuman samar yang menghiasi bibirnya.

-o0o-

"Selamat sore, Kang _seonsaengnim.._ " Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat pada lelaki paruh baya yang masih terlihat bugar di usianya. Salah satu guru olahraga di SIHS yang menjadi pembimbing dalam klub sepak bola yang di ketuai oleh Kyuhyun. Guru Kang tersenyum ramah melihat anak didiknya menyapanya.

"Sore, Kyuhyun –ah... Ah, ini latihan terakhirmu sebelum masuk ujian kelulusan, bukan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, menganggukkan kepalanya singkat.

" _Ne, seonsaengnim."_

"Sayang sekali.. padahal aku berharap di turnamen musim ini kau bisa membawa tim-mu menuju babak final nantinya." Tersirat harapan dalam mata Guru Kang. "Aku berharap perjuanganmu tak berhenti sampai disini saja, Kyuhyun –ah.." Guru Kang menepuk pundak kanan Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap sebagai balasannya.

"Ehm.. _seonsaengnim,_ boleh saya meminta tolong sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sopan. Meski terkenal sebagai anak yang kurang ajar, namun ia begitu menghormati orang-orang yang jauh lebih tua darinya.

Guru Kang memberikan tatapan bertanya pada Kyuhyun. "Minta tolong apa, Kyu? Katakanlah.."

-o0o-

Mentari mulai menyembunyikan dirinya di balik mega kala Kyuhyun tengah mengarahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul seorang diri. Sebuah kertas kecil menjadi pedomannya. Pandangannya berkeliling sementara kakinya terus membawanya melangkah menyusuri jalan. Hingga ia tiba sebuah tanah lapang yang cukup luas, dengan pagar kawat yang mengelilinginya. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan memilih untuk memandangi seorang perempuan dengan seragam sepak bolanya tengah menggiring bola seorang diri dan menendangnya ke arah dinding pembatas, mencipta pantulan yang cukup keras dari sana. Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti memandangnya.

Ia mulai memasuki area tanah lapang. Dan kedatangannya sukses menghentikan aksi gadis yang tengah memainkan bola sepak diantara kedua kakinya.

Tap.

Kini bola itu berada tepat di bawah sepatu milik Kyuhyun, dan ia menendang bola itu ke arah gadis yang menerimanya dengan senang hati.

" _Anyeong.."_ sapa Kyuhyun dengan ramah. Ia merasa, gadis yang tengah berdiri di depannya itu sungguh menarik.

Gadis itu hanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan herannya, masih dengan memainkan bola di antara kedua kakinya.

"Orang yang menulis di papan tulis _base camp_ tim sepak bola SIHS. Itu dirimu, 'kan?" pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun membuat gadis itu tertegun. Ia terdiam, namun matanya tak pernah luput menatap Kyuhyun dengan intens.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya gadis itu, kedua kakinya masih dengan lincah memainkan bola di kakinya. Sementara Kyuhyun kini mendudukkan dirinya di bangku besi yang berada di tepi tanah lapang tersebut.

"Di kursi ada jejak kapur yang tertinggal dari ibu jari dan jari telunjuk kiri, jadi dapat di simpulkan bahwa pelaku merupakan orang dengan postur tubuh pendek dan kidal." Gadis itu masih fokus pada aksinya memainkan bola, menunggu Kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Selain itu, kau yang selalu membersihkan ruangan itu. Dan dari bentuk tulisan yang ada, lalu mengenai pengetahuannya mengenai dunia sepak bola, aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa pelakunya adalah seorang perempuan."

"Aku memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Kang _seonsaengnim,_ dia berkata bahwa pada musim panas, seorang gadis meminta padanya untuk bergabung dengan tim sepak bola SIHS." Kyuhyun pesisten memperhatikan mimik wajah gadis yang masih saja fokus pada aksinya memainkan bola. Namun ia bisa melihat sedikit perubahan pada tatapan matanya ketika mendengar kalimatnya yang terakhir.

"Aku bahkan hampir tak percaya.." Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. Kini kedua telapak tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku blazer seragamnya. "Lalu aku menanyakan langsung nama gadis itu."

"Kemudian ia memberitahu kelasnya dan aku pun meminta alamat lengkapnya. Karena itu mencarimu ke sini." Gadis dengan kuncir kuda itu kini mulai menghentikan aksinya memainkan bola. Namun ia masih belum mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Kyuhyun. Rupanya rerumputan hijau yang dipijaknya lebih menarik perhatiannya daripada wajah tampan yang terus menatapnya dengan intens.

Kyuhyun sengaja membiarkan gadis itu larut dalam pikirannya, menunggunya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya sendiri. Gadis itu menghela nafas dalam sebelum memberanikan diri untuk menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menyunggingkan senyumannya.

" _Mianhae._ Memang aku yang menulisnya." Mendengar pengakuan jujur dari gadis itu membuat senyuman Kyuhyun semakin merekah.

"Aku ini murid pindahan dari Nowon sejak akhir Juni lalu." Gadis itu tampak mulai terbuka dengan Kyuhyun. "Dari taman kanak-kanak, aku sudah bermain sepak bola."

"Aku juga berambisi sejak junior high school untuk bisa menjadi pemain yang berbakat."

"Mengagumkan sekali, padahal kau adalah anak baru." Kyuhyun berucap seraya membawa tubuhnya untuk berdiri, menghampiri gadis itu lebih dekat.

"Tapi di sekolahku dulu, tim sepak bola khusus untuk perempuan. Karena itu aku ingin bergabung dengan klub sepak bola SIHS." gadis itu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kyuhyun berjalan melewati gadis itu dan berhenti beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Aku ragu mereka mau menerima seorang pemain wanita, karena tim kami adalah tim kuat yang takut melukai seorang wanita." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa membalikkan badannya, memunggungi gadis itu. Kini ekspresinya terlihat serius.

"Aku pun awalnya ragu untuk bergabung, maka dari itu aku menemui Kang _seonsaengnim._ Namun ia justru mengira aku menawarkan diri untuk menjadi manager dalam tim SIHS. Dan tanpa mendengar penjelasanku, ia menerimaku sebagai manager dalam tim kalian." Ujar gadis itu, menatap punggung Kyuhyun.

Gadis itu tersenyum lirih. "Jujur saja, keputusan Kang _seonsaengnim_ itu membuatku sedikit terpukul. Yah, mungkin memang SIHS tidak menerima pemain sepak bola seorang wanita."

"Kalau memang seperti itu, aku mengerti sekarang.." Kyuhyun kembali mengukir senyuman tipis di bibirnya. "Karena kata Kang _seonsaengnim,_ ia sangat berterimakasih atas kesungguhanmu menjadi manager dalam tim kami." Lanjut Kyuhyun dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap gadis itu. Namun jarak yang memisahkan mereka semakin jauh.

"Aku jadi tak punya pilihan. Selain jauh dari tempat latihan sepak bola.." Gadis itu tertegun saat Kyuhyun memberi isyarat padanya untuk mengoper bola di kakinya. Dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibir merahnya, gadis itu menendang bola di kaki kanannya ke arah Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun kembali menendangnya. Jadilah saat ini mereka berdua melanjutkan percakapan mereka sembari saling mengoper bola.

"Lalu, bagaimana rasanya?"

"Yah.. aku hanya melihat dari atas gedung sekolah saja. Aku melihat semuanya bermain, tapi tak ada seorang wanita pun di sana. Aku jadi sedikit kecewa." Gadis itu tersenyum singkat mengingat masa-masa dirinya yang selalu mengawasi tim SIHS dari atap gedung sekolahnya. "Aku jadi ragu bisa ikut bermain dalam tim.." desahnya pelan, tersirat nada kecewa di balik kalimatnya.

"Tetapi, sebentar lagi turnamen besar akan di mulai" seru Kyuhyun dan menendang bola dengan sedikit memberi gerakan menukik. Gadis itu mengantisipasinya dengan baik, dan kembali mengoper bola sepak itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya, aku khawatir pada tim sekolah kita." Kyuhyun menghentikan laju bola di kaki kanannya dan menatap gadis di depannya dengan seksama, menunggu ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kyuhyun _sunbae_ sangat aktif dan berbakat untuk membawa nama baik SIHS, tapi sayangnya anggota tim yang lain kurang memperhatikannya."

"Dan itulah yang membuatmu-"

"Benar." Gadis itu mengangguk, mendahului Kyuhyun yang belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Ke-esokan harinya, aku menulis hal-hal yang aku perhatikan di papan tulis yang ada di _base camp."_

"Aku berharap introspeksi diri agar mereka memperbaiki dan meningkatkan cara bermain mereka." Lanjut gadis itu dengan raut wajah yang terlihat antusias.

"Dan mungkin, meski pun saat ini aku punya tekad kuat untuk bergabung dengan tim SIHS, aku tak boleh egois dan harus terus memberi semangat pada para anggota tim sekolah kita." Mendengar penjelasan gadis itu, Kyuhyun semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Bagaimana dengan password ruangannya?"

"Oh itu, aku mengikuti Changmin _sunbae_ dan melihat password yang ia ucapkan sebelum ia membuka pintu _base camp._

"Sudah ku duga." Kyuhyun mengangguk puas mendengar jawaban dari gadis itu. "Pantas saja kau bisa membukanya."

Keduanya saling berpandangan untuk sesaat sebelum tawa mereka pecah, menggantikan keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

"Haha.. passwordnya selalu 4668, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun di tengah tawanya.

" _Ne."_ Gadis itu ikut tertawa renyah.

"Tapi kau sungguh berani menulis seperti itu. Nanti kau bisa kena marah mereka, lho.."

"Aku mengerti. _Mianhae.."_

"Haha.. kau benar-benar orang dewasa yang imut, ya? Aku jadi suka melihatnya." Kyuhyun tak menyadari, kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari bibirnya sukses membuat kinerja jantung gadis itu meningkat, dan rona merah muda menjalar dengan cepat di pipinya.

-o0o-

Sinar mentari kini benar-benar telah bersembunyi di balik awan-awan hitam yang menyelubungi langit Seoul. Kyuhyun merapatkan blazer sekolahnya saat merasakan hawa dingin mulai menyelusup pori-porinya. Jarum arlojinya baru menunjukkan pukul 18:35, yang artinya masih cukup sore untuk menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya. Lagipula ia telah memberi tahu _eomma-_ nya terlebih dulu, jadi saat ini tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai, kini blok rumahnya sudah terjangkau pandangannya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat matanya menangkap suasana yang cukup ramai di depan kediamannya. Beberapa maid tampak hilir mudik mempersiapkan keperluan untuk perjalanan jauh yang sepertinya Kyuhyun tahu siapa yang akan membutuhkannya. Dan benar saja, kedua orang tuanya kini tampak berjalan beriringan dengan mantel tebalnya. Keduanya tampak tengah mengutarakan sesuatu pada Kibum, kakak kembarnya yang terlihat beberapa kali menganggukkan kepalanya singkat.

Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan diri pada ketiga sosok yang sepertinya belum menyadari kedatangannya.

" _Eomma,_ kalian akan pergi kemana?" suara tanya Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba membuat ketiga pasang mata itu mengalihkan atensi padanya. Nyonya Cho berjalan pelan, menghampiri putra bungsunya yang masih mengguratkan raut penasaran.

" _Appa_ dan _eomma_ ingin menghabiskan seminggu untuk berlibur di Jeju, Kyuhyun –ah. Kau tahu, _appa-_ mu saat ini sangat membutuhkan _refreshing."_ Jawab Nyonya Cho dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Pernyataan _eomma-_ nya membuat Kyuhyun menatap mereka dengan heran.

"Berlibur? Kenapa tak menunggu kami liburan akhir semester, _eomma?_ Kita bisa berlibur bersama. Iya kan, Kibum –ah?" Kyuhyun mencoba keberuntungannya dengan meminta bantuan Kibum. Berharap kakaknya itu menyetujui pemikirannya.

"Kami membutuhkan waktu hanya untuk kami berdua, Kyuhyunie." Kali ini Tuan Cho menghampiri Kyuhyun, mencoba memberi pengertian padanya. "Kau tahu, yah~ semacam honey moon season kedua." Tukas tuan Cho dengan kekehan pelan di akhir kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan _appa-_ nya. Kali ini ia menatap horor pada kedua orang tuanya yang kini saling merangkul satu sama lain dengan mesranya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengharapkan untuk bisa punya adik, _eomma!"_ Kyuhyun mulai melancarkan aksi protesnya. "Lagipula, apa _appa_ dan _eomma_ tak ingat berapa usia kalian?"

Tuan Cho melempar pandangan menegur pada Kyuhyun yang dirasa berbicara kurang sopan padanya. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, meski bibirnya merengut mendapat tatapan seperti itu.

"Kau akan mengerti jika kau dewasa kelak, Kyu.." Tuan Cho menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"Cha.. semua sudah siap. Kibum, kau jaga adikmu dengan baik. _arasseo?_ Dan ingat! Tidak ada pertengkaran. Kalian harus saling menjaga satu sama lain." Nada tegas dari ayah mereka membuat Kyuhyun dan Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya bersamaan.

Nyonya Cho memeluk Kibum erat, kemudidan menepuk puncak kepalanya pelan seraya memberi senyuman teduhnya.

" _Eomma_ pamit, _ne?_ Jaga adikmu." Kibum membalas senyuman ibunya dan mengangguk mantap. Kini Nyonya Cho beralih pada Kyuhyun dan melakukakn hal yang sama sebelumnya. Ia memeluk Kyuhyun dan mengacak surai cokelat gelap putarnya dengan sayang.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan turuti nasehat _hyung-_ mu, _arasseo? Eomma_ tidak mau menerima laporan tentang pertengkaran kalian berdua."

" _Arasseo, nae yeoppo eomma."_ Nyonya Cho tersenyum gemas mendengar kalimat yang Kyuhyun ucapkan dengan lamat-lamat, terdengar jengah.

Si kembar Cho memperhatikan _appa_ dan _eomma_ mereka yang memasuki mobil dengan bantuan sopir pribadi keluarga Cho. Setelah masuk, mereka melambaikan tangan mereka dan meneriakkan kata 'hati-hati' dengan keras, terutama Kyuhyun.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Tuan dan Nyonya Cho telah menghilang dari pandangan. Kyuhyun bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah, namun suara Kibum mencegahnya.

"Darimana kau tadi, Kyu?"

"Aku?" Kyuhyun terlihat tersenyum dengan pandangan menerawang. "Aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat menarik."

Meninggalkan Kibum yang tengah mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

-o0o-

Tim sepak bola SIHS tampak tengah berkumpul di tengah stadion untuk mendengar beberapa intruksi dari pelatih sekaligus pembimbing mereka, Kang _seonsaengnim._ Mereka duduk berbanjar, dan memperhatikan pelatih mereka dengan serius.

"Dan hari ini, kita kedatangan teman baru.." ucapan Kang _seonsangnim_ membuat mereka saling berbisik dan menebak-nebak siapa si anggota baru itu.

"Hey anggota baru, perkenalkan dirimu!" seru Kang _seonsangnim._ Seorang _yeoja_ yang masih mengenakan seragam SIHS lengkap dengan blazer terlihat memasuki stadion dengan langkah pelan. Semua manik mata memandangya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Bahkan sebagian terlihat lupa untuk sekedar menutup mulutnya. Gadis itu tampak manis dengan bandana biru muda yang membingkai rambut sebahunya semakin mempermanis penampilannya.

" _Anyeonghaeseyo, na neun_ Lee Min Young _imnida._ Mohon bantuannya." Ucapnya riang, dan membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat sebagai rasa hormat di awal pertemuannya sebagai anggota tim SIHS.

"Mengenai tulisan di papan tulis kemarin, saya benar-benar meminta maaf.." sekali lagi, Min Young membungkukkan badannya. Kali ini sebagai permintaan maaf yang tulus darinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap gadis manis yang kini terlihat makin menarik di matanya.

"Jadi, kau yang menulisnya?" Changmin berseru dengan heboh, seolah ini adalah hal yang benar-benar luar biasa baginya.

" _Ne,_ sekali lagi maafkan sikap tidak sopan saya."

" _Gwenchana,_ Min Young-ssi. Kau justru terlihat keren!" ucapan Changmin membuat para anggota tim SIHS menyoraki aksinya. Dasar! Sikapnya akan berubah 180 derajat jika dihadapkan dengan seorang gadis cantik, apalagi yang berwajah manis seperti Min Young. Meski sedikit tomboy, namun Min Young benar-benar tampak manis dengan penampilannya saat ini.

"Sudahlah, lagipula yang kau tulis itu memang kekurangan kami. Dan itu sangat membantu kami untuk memperbaiki performa." Ujar Tae Hyun, salah satu anggota tim yang memiliki postur tubuh paling tinggi di antara yang lainnya.

"Itu benar." Sahut Tan Hyun. "Dan tulisanmu itu benar-benar keren!" serunya riang searaya mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya pada Min Young. Gadis itu sendiri terkikik pelan melihat perlaku rekan satu tim-nya saat ini.

Kyuhyun melirik seseorang di sampingnya yang kini tampak menatap intens pada sosok Min Young di depan mereka yang masih menunjukkan tawanya menghadapi reaksi para anggota tim yang kini bergantian untuk memujinya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Seun Gi –ya?" Kyuhyun menyikut pelan lengan Seun Gi. "Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Kyuhyun _sunbae,_ tahun depan tim kita sudah tidak ada senior lagi." Seun Gi mengucapkannya dengan raut wajah murung. "Bagaimana kami bisa memenangkan turnamen tanpa adanya dirimu?"

"Ah, memang kenapa?"

"Aku bahkan tidak menyangka sama sekali." Seun Gi mengalihkan atensinya pada Min Young. "Kau justru di gantikan oleh seorang perempuan." Mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Seun Gi membuat Min Young menurunkan pandangannya pada tanah di yang di pijaknya. Ia menunduk, memikirkan hal yang memang sudah ia prediksi akan terjadi ini. Menjadi anggota baru dalam tim sepak bola SIHS memang bukanlah hal yang mudah, terlebih dengan statusnya sebagai seorang perempuan.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Jangan melihat dari penampilannya. Bisa jadi gadis ini memiliki kemampuan yang lebih hebat dari kita semua!" seru Changmin dengan nada serius.

"Aku mengerti, tapi.."

"Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Seun Gi, ia mengharapkan tim kita memenangkan turnamen tahun depan." Ucapan Kang _seonsangnim_ berhasil memotong kalimat Seun Gi.

"Hari ini adalah tahun ke-3 peresmian tim kita. Dan kita akan adakan pertandingan latihan mendadak. Waktu bermain hanya 30 menit."

"ARASEEO!"

-o0o-

PRITTT!

Suara peluit menandakan dimulainya pertandingan sepak bola yang merupakan bagian dari latihan tim SIHS. Regu tim di bagi menjadi dua, sementara para junior duduk di tepi stadion untuk bisa mengamati para senior yang tengah beraksi.

Min Young duduk bersama deretan para junior disana, mengamati jalannya pertandingan dengan seksama. Senyuman di bibirnya makin merekah kala melihat Kyuhyun yang sampai menit ke 18 sudah mencetak gol sebanyak tiga kali. Kemampuan Kyuhyun memang di atas rata-rata.

Pertandingan harus terhenti saat tiba-tiba Changmin terlihat mengeluh kesakitan. Ia memegang paha kanan bagian atasnya. "Sepertinya kakiku mengalami kram."

Kyuhyun mendekat untuk mengecek keadaan sahabatnya itu. "Berdiri dengan benar!"

"Aw! Sepertinya aku harus mundur, Kyuhyun-ah!" seru Changmin, berjalan keluar lapangan. Namun sebelumnya, ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tertegun. Tapi sedetik kemudian, _smirk_ tipis terukir di bibir menawannya. Ah, ia mengerti sekarang.

"Min Young-ah! Kau gantikan posisiku. _Arasseo?!"_ Changmin menepuk pundak Min Young dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

Min Young yang masih terkejut, menatap Changmin dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ia kini di izinkan untuk bermain? Bersama para anggota tim SIHS lainnya? Sungguh ini seperti mimpi baginya. Min Young menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya seolah memberi semangat padanya.

" _Arasseo, sunbae!"_ seru Min Young dengan semangat yang berkorbar dalam dirinya.

-o0o-

Min Young tersungkur akibat dorongan dari tubuh tinggi Seun Gi saat berusaha merebut bola darinya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan pandangannya bertemu dengan mata Seun Gi yang tengah menatapnya sinis. "Kau bilang kemarin pertahananku yang paling lemah, bukan?!"

Min Young tersenyum kecil, bangkit untuk kembali pada posisinya. Sementara anggota tim lain di tepi lapangan terlihat berseru memberi semangat padanya.

Langkah Min Young kembali dihalangi oleh anggota tim lawan, dengan cepat ia mengoper bolanya pada Kyuhyun yang berlari di samping kanannya. Kyuhyun menerima bola darinya dan melakukan shooting ke arah gawang, bola itu menukik tajam dan melesat menjebol gawang lawan.

"Yeah! Goal...!" Kyuhyun melakukan _high five_ dengan Min Young dan tersenyum bangga padanya. " _Timing_ yang tepat, Min Young –ah."

-o0o-

Kibum tengah memfokuskan dirinya pada deretan huruf dalam buku sains yang berada dalam genggamannya, dirinya duduk di halte bus untuk menunggu adiknya keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Seharusnya tak lama lagi ia akan melihat sosok Kyuhyun mengingat ini sudah memasuki jam usai klub sekolah. Klub-nya sendiri hari ini sedang tak ada jadwal.

Cess.

Ia sedikit berjengit saat tiba-tiba sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipi kirinya. Tanpa melihat siapa pelakunya, Kibum sudah bisa menebak siapa gerangan sosok yang berani melakukan hal ini padanya.

"Kau terlihat lebih tampan dengan wajah seriusmu itu, Kibum –ah." Hyura tersenyum manis pada Kibum.

" _Gomawo."_ Balas Kibum singkat, seraya menerima kaleng _coke_ dingin dan meminumnya perlahan.

"Apa kau akan terus melakukan ini tiap harinya, Kibum –ah?" Pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Hyura membuat Kibum meninggalkan atensinya dari deretan kalimat dalam bukunya dan menatap gadis itu dengan alis sedikit bertaut. Namun tak ada satu pun frase yang keluar dari bibirnya, seolah menunggu Hyura untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Yeah.. kau tahu, menunggu Kyuhyun untuk pulang bersama meski kau tak ada jadwal untuk klub yang kau ikuti dan membuatmu harus menunggu lama untuknya."

Iris Kibum sedikit mengeruh mendengar pernyataan dari Hyura. Ia sedikit tak suka dengan pernyataan Hyura yang terdengar seperti menyalahkan Kyuhyun.

"Ya, aku akan terus melakukannya. _Waeyo?_ " Ujar Kibum mantap, pandangannya lurus ke depan.

" _Eobseoyo._ Hanya saja, apa kau tak lelah?"

"Kyuhyun adalah _dongsaeng-_ ku satu-satunya. Jangankan hanya menunggunya, apa pun akan aku lakukan demi menjaganya. Apa kau ada masalah dengan hal ini, Ra –ya?"

Hyura sedikit tergagap mendapat tatapan intens dari Kibum. Apa mungkin ia telah salah bicara?

" _Aniya,_ Kibum –ah." Hyura kini menundukkan pandangannya, menatap ujung sepatunya yang menjadi objek pengalihan rasa gugupnya. Kedua tangannya memutar-mutar kaleng _coke_ yang sudah tak lagi dingin.

"Ra –ya, aku harap kau bisa memahami posisiku. Kyuhyun adalah tanggung jawabku saat berada di luar jangkauan _appa_ dan _eomma._ Bagaimanapun aku adalah _hyung-_ nya, Ra –ya."

Hyura menghela nafas dalam. " _Arasseo,_ Kibum –ah. Maafkan aku."

"Kibum –ah!" perhatian mereka berdua beralih pada sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah berlari kecil ke arah mereka, menyeberang zebra cross yang melintang di jalan raya. Senyuman cerah merekah di bibir milik Kyuhyun.

" _Anyeong,_ Kyu.. sepertinya suasana hatimu sedang sangat baik, ya?" Hyura menyapa Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Hyura masih dengan senyuman yang belum memudar dari bibirnya. Ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Apa terlihat dengan jelas?"

"Bagaimana tidak terlihat jelas jika kau memasang senyumanmu selebar itu. Apa kau tak takut bibirmu robek, huh?" tak biasanya seorang Cho Kibum mengeluarkan frase sepanjang ini. Kyuhyun merengut mendengar sindiran yang dilayangkan oleh kakaknya.

"Yak! Setidaknya kau harus ikut senang saat adikmu merasa senang!" seru Kyuhyun sarkatis.

Kibum menyeringai. "Jadi, sekarang kau meengakui kalau kau 'adik'ku, hm?"

"Cho Kibum aku membencimu!" Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Kibum dan Hyura setelah mengungkapkan rasa kesalnya dengan melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Kibum. Sementara Kibum terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah adik satu-satunya itu. Ini merupakan sebuah hiburan untuknya. Dan Hyura, gadis itu sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi yang terjadi antara dua saudara kembar –tidak identik itu. dan ia bisa menyimpulkan, jika Kibum memang teramat menyayangi adiknya. Terlihat dari caranya berkmunikasi dengan Kyuhyun. Kibum akan menjadi sosok yang berbeda jika tengah bersama adik kembarnya.

Kibum melirik Hyura di sampingnya. "Saekarang kau pasti mengerti mengapa aku ingin selalu melindunginya, Ra –ya."

Hyura menatap Kibum dari samping, berusaha membaca raut wajah Kibum. Sedetik kemudian, senyuman tipis terukir di bibir tipisnya. " _Ne,_ Kibum –ah." Hyura menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Kau seorang _hyung_ yang sangat baik."

Senyuman Kibum kian merekah, ia kini menatap Hyura dengan pandangan teduhnya, kemudian membawa gadis itu dalam rengkuhannya. " _Gomawo,_ Ra –ya." Hyura tersenyum tipis, menganggukkan kepalanya dalam rengkuhan hangat milik Kibum.

-o0o-

Kibum melirik Kyuhyun yang tengah memejamkan matanya dalam sandaran duduknya. Mereka kini tengah berada dalam bus yang akan mengantar mereka menuju jalan pulang, setelah Kibum berhasil mengejar Kyuhyun dan menyeretnya untuk masuk ke dalam bus berwarna biru itu. Sifat Kyuhyun yang keras kepala dan sedikit kekanakan memaksanya untuk bersikap tegas padanya. Masih ingat beberapa saat lalu saat Kyuhyun menolak untuk pulang dengannya. Hey, apa yang akan anak itu lakukan untuk sampai ke rumah? Jalan kaki? Bisa-bisa _eomma_ mereka langsung melesat untuk meninggalkan Jeju jika menerima kabar bahwa putra bungsunya tumbang.

"Yak bocah! Sampai kapan kau marah padaku?"

Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya dan melemparkan _death glare-_ nya pada Kibum. "Bocah kau bilang?! Apa kau lupa bahwa kita ini saudara kembar yang berarti kita berada di usia yang sama?"

Kibum menyeringai, tatapannya seolah mampu mengejek Kyuhyun. "Usia kita memang sama, tapi tingkahmu itu tak ada bedanya dengan bocah enam tahun."

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal. Dirinya ingin membantah, memilih pembelaan apa yang kiranya akan ia berikan. Namun semua kalimatnya seolah tertelan kembali dalam benaknya. Matanya bergerak gelisah, saat tak ada satupun kaliat pembelaan yang terpikir olehnya. Lagipula kalau dipikir-pikir, pernyataan Kibum memang benar adanya.

"Tak bisa mengelak, ya?" Kibum semakin menggoda Kyuhyun, ini hal yang sangat menyenangkan baginya. Sementara Kyuhyun memilih untuk menatap jalanan Seoul dari balik jendela bus yang melaju cepat menembus lautan kendaraan yang kian padat di saat petang. Kibum menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengacak-acak surai cokelat gelap milik Kyuhyun lantaran gemas dengan tingkah adiknya yang memang hanya satu itu.

CKIIT...

Decitan yang terjadi pertanda bahwa bus yang membawa tubuh mereka telah mencapai pemberhentian. Keduanya bergegas turun, namun Kyuhyun melangkah lebih cepat. Sepertinya anak itu masih dalam mode kesalnya pada Kibum.

Kibum mempercepat langkahnya untuk bisa mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun, dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Kyuhyun –ah, sampai kapan kau akan bertahan dengan sikapnmu yang seperti ini, hmm?"

Pertanyaan Kibum hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Kyuhyun, ia tetap pada langkahnya.

"Kau tak ingat pesan _eomma?_ Tak ada pertengkaran selama mereka tak di rumah, Kyu."

Kali ini Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kibum, menyeringai.

"Oh, jadi kau takut pada _eomma ,_ ya?" mau tak mau Kibum terhenyak di tempatnya.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Belum sempat Kibum memberi pelajaran pada Kyuhyun, pemuda itu sudah terlebih dahulu membawa tubuhnya berlari, melesat meninggalkan Kibum di belakangnya.

-o0o-

Minggu pagi, Kyuhyun dan Kibum memilih untuk berolahraga di taman kota yang terlihat ramai dengan para warga kota yang juga tengah melakukan berbagai jenis olahraga demi menjaga kesehatan tubuh mereka. Tak lupa Kyuhyun membawa serta bola sepak kesayangannya.

Saat ini Kyuhyun tengah memainkan bolanya diantara kakinya, melakukan atraksi yang menarik di depan para anak kecil yang memandangnya dengan penuh takjub. Berulangkali ia mengarahkan _shooting_ pada tembok pembatas, tepat di tengah lingkaran yang memang biasa dijadikan target _shooting._ Sementara Kibum tengah berlari kecil mengelilingi taman kota.

"Sekarang _hyung_ akan menunjukkan tendangan _overhead._ Perhatikan baik-baik, _arra?"_

" _Ne_...!" para bocah lelaku itu terlihat sangat bersemangat menanti tendangan milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kini memainkan bola di kaki kanannya, kemudain melambungkannya ke atas hingga bola itu berada di atas kepalanya, dan menyundulnya dengan ritme yang tetap. Sembari memainkan bola di atas kepalanya, Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap para bocah itu.

"Tapi kalian semua harus berjanji pada _hyung,_ untuk tidak melakukannya sendiri di rumah, _arasseo?"_

Para bocah itu kembali mengangguk dalam duduknya, mata mereka semakin memancarkan binarnya, tak sabar menunggu aksi kakak tampan di depannya.

Kyuhyun menyundul bola dengan agak keras hingga bola itu kini melambung tinggi di atasnya. Ia mengangkat kaki kanannya, bersiap melakukan _overhead shooting_ dan melakukan lompatan. Namun sebelum kakinya menyentuh bola di atas kepalanya, seseorang menginterupsi aksinya.

Duk!

Bola itu kini mendarat cukup keras di kepalanya, membuahkan tawa riang para bocah disana yang menyaksikan kakak tampan itu kini tengah mengelus-elus bagian atas kepalanya.

" _Mianhae,_ aku mengganggu." Kyuhyun yang masih terfokus pada rasa sakitnya, menoleh pada suara seorang pria yang berusia sekitar 30-an itu.

"Ada apa, _ahjussi?"_

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa tiga hari yang lalu kau melihatku di tempat ini?" tanya pria itu seraya menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dengan telunjuk kanannya. "Sekitar pukul 10:30.." Kyuhyun memasang wajah herannya, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mulai mengamati wajah pria tinggi yang berdiri di hadapannya. Pria itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang penuh dengan harapan meski tertutup dengan wajah murungnya.

"Hmm, itu adalah jam sibuk, _ahjussi.._ murid sekolahan sepertiku tak mungkin berada di sini."

"Begitu, ya. Ah, benar juga." Wajah pria itu tampak kembali murung, seperti lelah mencari sesuatu.

"Memangnya ada a~"

"Terima kasih." Pria itu menepuk pundak Kyuhyun dan berjalan melewatinya. Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alis tebalnya, iris hazelnya mengamati pergerakan pria itu yang kembali menanyakan hal yang sama dengan beberapa orang yang berada di taman ini.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sisi taman kota ini, mencoba menemukan hal yang mungkin bisa menjawab rasa herannya. Dan pandangannya terhenti pada dua orang pria bertubuh tegap yang tengah berdiri di bawah pohon rindang di salah satu sisi taman. Kedua pria itu terlihat tengah memfokuskan pandangannya pada satu arah, melemparkan tatapan mengawasi dengan matanya yang tajam. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang mereka dan menemukan pria yang tadi bertanya padanya yang menjadi objek pengawasan mereka. Pria itu masih saja berkeliling taman dan menannyakan hal yang mungkin sama dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya.

Puk.

Kyuhyun sedikit terhenyak di tempatnya berdiri saat secara tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk pundak kanannya. Dan Kibum adalah pelakunya.

"Wajahmu tampak serius, Kyu. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Dan Kyuhyun menyeringai kecil setelahnya.

 **To be continued~**

 **Balasan review chapter 7**

riritary9 : ini udah lanjut~ :3

jihyunelf : iya nih, ga tega ssama Kyuhyunie patah hati melulu xD

Awaelfkyu13 : *pukpukKyuhyunie* pasangan baru? Yang ekstrem?! Ini udah aku munculin kekekeee... aha Appa Cho emang jahil, tapi demi kebaikan putra-putranya x)

emon el : iya kak, serumit cintaku padamu #eaa Wah aku juga suka baca FF-FF kakak.. apalagi yang Twins xD update juga ya kak :3

AlifiaR2012 : selamat datang~~ x)

lydiasimatupang2301 : ini mendekati end kayaknya ;3 *smirk*

Nanakyu : sama. Aku juga gemess sama mereka berdua xD

Hyunhua : yup, karena sikap mereka berdua yang ekstrem, jadi cara menyatukannya pun harus degan cara yang ekstrem kekekekeee.. kyu emang baik hati mau ngalah buat kakaknya tersayang ;)

 _P . S : sebenernya sedih liat silent reader , tapi ini memang resiko posting di media online. Tahukah kamu? Review dari kalian bisa menjadi inspirasi jalan cerita FF yang aku tulis loh, review kalian yang suka menebak-nebak dengan rasa penasaran itu bisa memunculkan ide-ide yang lagi stuck di kepala ku. Jadi, jangan sungkan untuk review yah~~~_

Well, what's on your mind? Just say it on the review box.

Thank you, everyone~

 **With love, Little Evil ;]**


End file.
